


(I Don't Know Who You Are But) I'm With You

by ImALuthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Additional Tags to Be Added), AU where Anya and Lexa are cousins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Endgame, Clexa-modern au, College Students Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Anya/Raven Reyes, Established Octavia Blake/Lincoln, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Clexa as the story progress, Pick-up lines Clexa, This story has major fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImALuthor/pseuds/ImALuthor
Summary: Clarke Griffin is just one of the stressed out medical students until her friends decided that she needs a break and so they planned on a night out. But then her friends realized that she also needs a love life so they decided to set her up with someone that she obviously had a crush on. Clarke knew that the other liked her back, the problem is-Is she ready to be with anyone?---Another Clexa College AU, 'cause why not?





	1. It's a Damn Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, it is my first EVER try in writing a fanfic. English is not my first language, please go easy on me and correct my grammar mistakes :D
> 
> This story is inspired by Avril Lavigne's " I'm With You ''.... Whenever I hear the song it just gives me Clexa vibes. Uhm.. Hope you'll like it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

_'I'll be late'_ she thought to herself as she turned to take a look at her apartment to make sure she won't forget a thing before heading out to her friends at their meeting place. Going out on a party on a Friday night isn't really Clarke's thing but she knew that she needed this for a while. She's been stressed out for the whole month, having the same routine of waking up with less than 7 hours of sleep then straight to school, then back to her apartment only to sleep late because of paper works. Finals are only a month away which made her feel more anxious. 

 

 Yes, it took a lot of convincing from her friends before they made her attend to this "night-out". She sighed as she stepped out of the cab. She looked up at the two-story building in front of her with a sign at the top that reads  _"Arkadia" ._ She took out her phone to check the time and also announce her arrival

 

 **Dr.Griffz:**   _It's so  damn cold, where  you at?? **[09:38 pm]**_

 

She stood there for a mere moment waiting for a reply but none came. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while letting out a sigh, _'Relax'_ she said _'Just this night'_. At the back of her mind she is deciding whether to go home to finish her project or go inside to have some fun and so she walked towards the entrance of the building and pushed the door.

She really didn't know what to expect once she get inside, but it was loud and full of people and the smell of alcohol lingered in the air. She made her way through the crowds and went to the bar and sat at one of the stool. She took her phone once again but there are no new messages in her inbox so she slipped it back inside her shoulder bag until a tall woman on the counter approached her. 

"What do you want dear?" Clarke could still see the woman's light brown eyes in the dark due to the neon glow of the LEDs around the counter table and the shelf where the bottles of alcohol are kept.

"Something that's not that strong please." the blonde answered back. The woman smiled and gave her a small nod before turning away to get what Clarke ordered. While waiting, the blonde took a moment to watch the people rubbing their bodies together while dancing, while some are already making out in the dark corners of the room. She let out a small chuckle before turning around once again to face the brown haired woman who brought her drink.

"Thank you." the blonde said but before the woman could reply there was a voice that interrupted. "Hey Echo, please my usual and make it two."

"Hey Finn, rough night? Your usual coming up." Echo smiled before turning away once again.

The man, named Finn as Clarke heard now sat beside her.

"Hello, I'm Finn. Its my first time seeing you here." he said, Clarke turned to see a man about her age, his dark hair brushed up and eyes with a darker shade of brown than Echo's.

"It's my first time here, but hearing you makes me think that you must be a regular here." the blonde said while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, so I'm wondering what's your name by the way and why are you alone?" Finn asked in a manner that made Clarke flinch because his fingers are brushing against her wrist and he was moving close to her, the blonde shifted uncomfortably and moved away before he got closer. Echo arrived at the moment which made Clarke feel thankful, she fished her phone once again from her bag.

 

 **RaveRey:** _where are you? we're meeting my gf! **[09:44 pm]**_

 

The text message was sent 3 minutes ago which made Clarke turn to see if her friends were around. Feeling like she needed to look for them, she downed her drink with one sip and stood up.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question sweetie." Finn said grabbing her elbow to stop her from going.  

"Excuse me? I really need to go to see my friends." She said  still looking at the crowd to look for familiar faces.

"Friends? I don't know but you seem like you're  just avoiding me. You're completely alone here earlier when you entered."

The blonde squints her eyes _'Is he stalking me?'_ she thought. She made him let go of her elbow and started walking. But still he followed her through the crowd and calling her. After a moment of a slight chasing Clarke was stopped by a strong grip and it made her turn to face the man who kept on chasing her.

"I'm only asking for your name, why play the hard catch when I know you also want this?" Finn said closing the gap between them. Clarke pushed him and glared at him which only made him smirk.

"C'mon baby." he said once again. Clarke looked at him with disgust and turned away, and he's still following.  _'God damn it.'_ she cursed in her mind so she thinks of something that could make the guy stop following her.

She slid her arm around someone and pulled its arm to bring the person to her side. The person was quite shocked because of the sudden pulling.

"Babe, this guy is bothering me."

Clarke said then tilted her head to look at the person she pulled. Only to land her eyes on the beautiful woman beside her. The woman has the same height of her and her perfect lips are slightly parted , probably because of shock that someone pulled her and called her babe. Then Clarke looked at the woman's face, some of her brown locks fell onto her face, her eyes as green as the forest and it was staring back at her blue ones. Then down to the woman's lips, it looked soft as-  _'Get it together  Griff.'_ she said in her mind as she tore her gaze away from the beautiful brunette and cleared her throat. Hoping that the brunette would notice her distress.

"This guy?" The brunette asked with concern in her voice. Clarke nodded, her hands still holding the wrist  of the woman.

"Excuse you but she's with me." The woman said, which made Finn frown and raised his hands like a form of surrender then walked away. Clarke released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"You okay?" she heard a voice. She looked up at the brunette and once again  was smitten to the beauty in front of her.

"Ye-yeah, he's been following me, sorry I pulled you." Clarke said, and the woman was smiling at her. Clarke could feel her heart beating faster than it should be,  _'that damn smile would be the cause of my death.'_ her  thoughts were interrupted when she realized that she still held the woman's arm so she let it go and immediately missed the contact, she quickly mouthed 'sorry'. And the brunette' smile only grew,

"Don't be. I'm glad he stopped, you must be nervous.''

"Yeah, he was quite flirtatious. It's scary because he's  _very_ pushy." Clarke replied.

"I'm Lexa by the way." The brunette smiled at her once again and extended her arm, Clarke swallowed hard because the beauty in front of her is too much for her to handle. She took Lexa's hand and shake it.

"Clarke", she doesn't want to let go of the other woman's hand and neither did Lexa. But Clarke was the one who stopped herself and let go first.

"So uhm, thank you Lexa. I was looking for my friends and as you can see, I can't find them." The blonde said with a chuckle. The brunette nodded,

"I am currently looking for my cousin, she said she'll introduce me to some of her friends.",

"Oh so we're both lost then?" Clarke said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Seems like that" Lexa replied with a grin. Lexa felt her phone vibrated in her pocket, "Excuse me." she said as she took it and checked on it. Clarke  did the same so she checked the time and it reads _10_ _:03 pm_ , she hoped that her friends didn't forget her existence. There were text messages that she missed.

  

 **RaveRey:** _Hello clarke? are you even alive? we can't see you? did u fell asleep already? did you really get out of your house? **[09:56 pm]**_

 **OhBlake** _**:** Griffz, were changing venues, cmon text us now or we'll leave without you!  **[09:57 pm]**_

 **RaveRey:** _S_ _orry muffin! we gotta go **[09:58]**_

 **Dr.Grifffz:** _Damn you guys I  just arrived  20 minutes ago and been searching for all of you!@*# **[10:04 pm]**_

 **OhBlake:** _Then have some fun since you're already there! Or catch up with us xD **[10:04 pm]**_

 

Seeing the conversation made her frown.  _'Did they just left me here?'_ She could feel the pang of regret about ever going out, she could have just chose to finish her project in her Chemistry class or she could have just slept. She let out a sigh of defeat and looked at the brunette in front of her who seems to be irritated by whatever she's seeing on her phone. Lexa looked up at the blonde and did not expect to see the blonde staring back at her. She  wondered how blue could a person's eye be.

She feels like she'll sunk deeper and drown to Clarke's eyes if she stared much longer so she cleared her throat to break the eye contact.

"My cousin just left." Lexa started with a hint disappointment in her voice, she's not the only one who is disappointed at the moment.

"Unfortunately, my friends left me behind too here and wants me to have some fun whilst  knowing that I don't know anyone here." Clarke replied as she put her phone back to her bag, she's already deciding to go home and sleep in her comfy bed but before she could say her farewell to the other woman, Lexa crossed her arms and stood beside her

"Well, you know me and you're the only person here that I know too." they both shook their heads and let out a chuckle.  

"Do you have plans for tonight, Clarke?" Lexa asked. There was something in the way Clarke's name rolled of her lips, whatever it is, it made the blonde's heart skip a beat.

"Nothing in particular, I was deciding to go  home actually." the blonde replied while she looked at Lexa who's now biting her lower lip  _'God damn,is this woman  real?'_ Clarke thought, this sight of Lexa is so unbelievable for her. She never knew how someone could be so attractive while biting their lower lip.

Lexa let out a breath "Oh is that so? I was actually wondering if you would like to get out of here with me."The brunette stopped and bit her lower lip harder before continuing.

"-but since you're-",

"I'd like to get out of here. Come on, where would we go?" Clarke cut her off almost immediately and smiled at the brunette who seemed shocked  that the blonde actually wants to get  out of there  _with her_ so she smiled back "Somewhere quieter and less smelly." Lexa answered coolly, the blonde nodded her head

"I really don't know who you are but right now I'm with you." Clarke said then winked at Lexa who looked away to hide her blush from the blonde, she hoped that  Clarke wouldn't  notice.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa led Clarke to the parking lot "So you are a medical student?" She asked the blonde while looking for her car.

"Yes, and this month had been hell so I agreed to go out this night  with my friends and unfortunately things happened." Clarke  replied, she did regret agreeing to Octavia about  having a night-out, but then Lexa happened and now she's grateful of how the things turned out.

"And you're studying business ad?" Clarke asked and the brunette gave her a nod. They found Lexa's car and the brunette opened the door to the passenger's seat for Clarke, they smiled at each other before slipping inside the car.

"So tell me, where is this somewhere quieter and less smelly place of yours?" Clarke asked as Lexa started driving.

"Well, its actually a secret place where I used to go when I was a child." Lexa replied without taking her eyes off the road.

"If its a secret place then why would you bring me there?"

"You're the first ever person I'll bring there so you also have to keep it a secret." Clarke's mouth slightly opened. She's the first person that Lexa would bring to her special place.

"So do you promise you won't tell a soul about my  secret place?'' the brunette added. 

"What secret place?" Clarke replied and they both giggled.

"Honestly? Lexa I feel so honored to be the person that you'll bring there, so I  promise I won't tell a soul." she added. Lexa gave her a quick glance and smiled

"Thank you." the brunette replied.

 

The rest of the 15 minute drive was full of laughter and singing along to whatever song that comes  on the radio. They also told each other stories about themselves. Lexa wondered why it is so easy to talk to Clarke, she's not like this around people. She's usually the one you'll never want to talk to, she feels light while talking to Clarke and glancing at her while waiting for the lights to turn green.

She noticed how the blonde gets excited whenever a song she knows comes up, she noticed  how her blue eyes lighten up whenever Lexa made her laugh. And she really liked the way when her name is being called by Clarke, her voice is addicting. _'What's there not to notice Lexa? She's so beautiful.'_ she thought to herself.

"Here we are." Lexa said before stepping out of her car, Clarke did the same and when she did, she looked around the surrounding. It was a small clearing in the forest and Clarke didn't notice that they were away from the civilization while on the car, perhaps she was too busy to notice that they weren't on the road anymore because she was singing.

 

"Wow Lexa I- this is so beautiful! How did you find this place?' Clarke asked in awe, she was completely stunned at the scene, it was not really dark because there were lamps around the clearing and some benches. "My dad built this for me. Bought actually."  Lexa said trying to hide her sadness when she looked at Clarke and the blonde could see the pain in the other woman's eyes,  she smiled at Lexa.

"You know,  when I was a child my dad always take me out to venture out in the wilderness. So I kinda missed seeing things other  than tall buildings." Clarke  said then looked up at the sky full of stars, it was a cold night and here she is wearing a sleeveless dress. She place both of her hands in her arms and rubbed it  hoping that it would give her warmth until she felt a jacket being draped around her.

"You need it." Lexa said, she gave  Clarke her leather jacket and they sat at one of the benches.

"Thank you again Lexa, for bringing me here. This is much more relaxing than partying all night." She said while letting out a chuckle.

"Well to be  honest, my cousin forced me to go with her and meet her friends. I've no intentions on going with her tonight. She said that she'll use the restroom and never came back for me and then somebody pulled me and called me 'babe'." Clarke felt her cheeks flushed at  the moment and Lexa laughed at the sight of the blonde blushing beside her, it was  definitely a sight to see. ' _She definitely sounded like an angel when she laughs.'_ Clarke thought, and she got this feeling of need to make the brunette laugh more.

"Well, I'm really sorry about that." Clarke replied "Wait, I'm not really sorry, I mean-, If it was another person then I would've end up going home and sleeping instead of seeing this wonderful place." she added.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad that you're the one who grabbed me." Lexa replied and they smiled at one another. They sat together in silence, both enjoying  each other's company. Their arms sometimes brushed against each other whenever someone moves, and both of them felt a tingling sensation. They star gazed for what seemed like an hour and its getting really late. 

 

"We should go." Clarke offered. Lexa only nodded then they walked towards the car

"So where should I drop you?" she asked the blonde.

"You could drop me at the Arkadia. I could get a cab from there." Clarke responded.

"But Clarke, its late."she argued "Yes is late, and I also want you to go home safely." the blonde said.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Lexa asked once again with an obvious concern in her voice.

Clarke gave her a nod and smiled, "Yes I promise to be safe."

The ride back to Arkadia was the same as when they went to Lexa's secret place, once they arrived Clarke already called a cab and Lexa also got out of her car to bid goodbye.

 

"Hey I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for sharing it to me." Clarke said. Lexa can't tear away her gaze from the blonde's ocean eyes so she smiled.

"Yes, I did have a great time too. Thank you Clarke." Clarke smiled for the last time and pecked Lexa's cheeks before slipping inside the cab,

"See you around Lexa."

 

She watched the cab drove away as she stood there stunned. The brunette's mind has stopped processing things. She raised her fingers to touch the spot where Clarke's lips had contact to her skin.

"She kissed me in the cheek." was all that she could say at the moment. Now she's sure that she wouldn't be able to sleep without thinking about the beautiful blue-eyed blonde that pulled her and called her babe.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edited some spacing and typos* Thank you for reading this and leaving a kudos xoxo


	2. Trying To Figure Out This Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's the second chapter ! Hope you'll like it and thank you for waiting and all the kudos! xoxo

 

The night Lexa got home she was right, she wasn't able to sleep peacefully because she kept thinking about Clarke and all the reasons why she forgot to ask the blonde's last name nor number. She looked at her leather jacket that Clarke worn and left at the passenger's seat, she didn't wash it because it still got the blonde's scent."What if she's straight and just being friendly?" she thought to herself. She just sighed in defeat and started eating her breakfast. It's been 2 days since she met Clarke and she still can't forget what the girl looked liked, how could she anyway?

She stared at the painting of a purple peony that is hanging at the wall, this is the gift her dad gave her when she was 17 where she  didn't know where he bought it. Before things happened, she smiled at the painting despite of the memories it holds, she let herself be pained and sad sometimes because it gives her the reason to move forward.

Feeling things had not always been her forte after her parent's accident . She became excellent in hiding emotions, but when she's alone she allows herself to be vulnerable and fragile. Like the way she talked to Clarke. That was the Lexa she's been keeping inside, the Lexa who's cheerful and awkward, the Lexa who deserves better. But because of what had happened to her family, she doesn't believe she deserves happiness.

"Hey dad, I'm doing well and I'm currently too gay to function." she said aloud, as if she was talking to someone. She chuckled to herself and continued on eating her breakfast, suddenly the door of her apartment swung open and she  didn't need to ask who it was because there is only one person who she shares this apartment with. So the brunette kept on eating.

 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the tall tanned brunette yelled. Lexa looked up from her cereal to raise an eyebrow at  her cousin.

"What the hell Anya?" She breathed out but she's not annoyed, she's already immune to her cousin's attitude. 

"You're not Lexa,  what did you do to my cousin?!" Anya said again and standing still in front of Lexa with eyes wide and mouth agape. Lexa once again raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms to fully look at her cousin.

"Anya,what is it?" she asked calmly,

"Lexa. You're smiling, you're FUCKING SMILING! AND IT'S A MONDAY MORNING!" the other woman said before laughing and taking the seat in front of Lexa.

"So? Do  you really need to be so loud about me smiling? It's not that I don't smile An." the brunette said with rolling her eyes.

"Lexa, we both know that you don't smile _genuinely_ " Anya said to the brunette, "So what happened? It must be something really good that it can make  you genuinely smile Lexa." Anya said before continuing

"I'm jealous that something made you smile." then pouted. Lexa smiled at her cousin and  shook her head. "Where were you An?  Not that I'm worried but you didn't go home since that  night you  _left me._ " the younger woman asked while emphasizing the word  _left_ and did her best to look pained in front of her cousin.

"Don't be over dramatic commander,well if you  _really want to know_ ,we went bowling then my girl and I went to the hotel and we kis-" before Anya could finish her story, Lexa stuffed her cousin's mouth with a pancake. "Stop your filthy mouth An." she warned while laughing.

"I'm still disappointed that you left me there."Lexa started and her joyous tone was now serious. The dark dark haired brunette noticed the  change of mood and straightened up in her chair,she let out a deep sigh before looking at tthe brunette's green eyes.

"I'm sorry  Lex, really really sorry. we actually waited for someone so I thought I'd also wait for you, but then we already went to somewhere." she sighed once again, "Look I'm  really sorry, my girlfriend also wants to say sorry so she's inviting you to come have dinner with us this Wednesday." Anya said,

"No." Lexa firmly declined.

"Lex pl-."

"No An, look I'm sorry but I have-" before Lexa could finish her sentence Anya cut her off

"You don't have any classes at Wednesday and you only have 1 afternoon class during Thursdays. That's why I picked Wednesday as a date,plus its in _Shallow Valley._ I need your signature." Anya replied

Lexa let out a small growl and pouted then finished her breakfast before putting the dishes at the sink. 

"C'mon Lex, the person wants to make up for her mistake." Lexa rolled her eyes and faced her cousin, she could never resist this woman's requests. "One condition." Lexa taunted and Anya raised her left eyebrow.

"You're on cleaning duty on weekend." the other woman let out a gasp and nodded in defeat.

"That's set then." Lexa then continued on her morning routine, she still has class to attend but an arm stopped her from doing what she was doing.

"You didn't answer my question Lex." Lexa looked at her cousin innocently

"What question?" she answered back. Anya let go of her arm

"What ever is this thing that's making you smile like that right now, I won't push you to tell me. I'll wait when you're ready to tell me." , Lexa gave a smile to the other woman who's standing in front of her.

"Thanks An, you're the best sis." she sincerely said. "Oh I know." Anya replied quickly and they both laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I still can't believe you- my  friends left me there." Clarke growled while walking at the hallway with Raven and Octavia.

"Woah,chill. someone's on their  period today." Raven joked.

"I'm not- ugh. Don't talk to me." the blonde said with annoyance in  her voice. Clarke doesn't know why was she so annoyed. She thinks its either her friends left her at Arkadia or not getting Lexa's full name. But she already know that the  cause of her annoyance is the latter one.

She was completely embarrassed by her actions that Friday night. She kept thinking of why she kissed the brunette on her cheek. She  sighed in frustration,  _'Lexa'_ she couldn't forget the name, she even tried to search every Lexa in every social media she knows but she can't find the beautiful brunette with the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen.

"Earth to Griff." she heard one of her friend say .

"It's Octavia's fault actually." Raven blurted out,

"What? Why me? Can't you  just tell Clarke here that you can't keep your hands off your woman and needed to get a room already?" Raven was caught off guard by Octavia's quick response. Clarke's eyes went wide and she started to laugh at the flustered Raven Reyes, its a sight to see. "Shut up, O." the dark haired woman warned.

"So what's up. I called you  and you didn't answer. And that's very unlikely for a Griffin to miss a phone call. So what happened?" Raven once again asked

"Did you get laid?" the other woman spat and Clarke gave Octavia a ridiculous look in the face.

"Really?" the blonde rolled her eyes which earned a chuckle from her friends.

"Well, you look happy earlier so we just concluded that you might have been." Octavia continued. Clarke sighed once again and faced her friends,

"I met a girl. I didn't know her name- full name, and I kissed her on the cheeks." she breathed out and waited for her friend's reaction she was expecting something like a bit of a shouting or teasing, but instead she received a long stare.

"What?" she added. "That's it? You didn't know her name. Why didn't you ask her you dumbass?!" Raven said while hitting Clarke on her shoulder.

"Stop hitting me!" The blonde pleaded, "Look, I forgot to ask! She was so pretty!" she continued. 

Octavia let out a raspy  laugh "She got it really bad Rae."

"Yes and that's why we're going out on Wednesday, I'll properly introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend. You might meet someone there." Raven continued while Octavia is nodding.

"No." Clarke answered in a firm voice. "I'm not going, I have plans."

"Really? What are they?" Octavia asked while raising her perfect eyebrows. Clarke stopped for a moment and think of an excuse. It's not that she wouldn't want to go out with her friends, but they set it up on a weekday and she has an early class on the next day.

"How about resting? I don't think I'll ever trust you again." she joked. Raven placed her palm on her chest and pretended to look pained by the blonde's words.

"Ouch, and here I thought you love me.", "Us" Octavia corrected and the other woman nodded in agreement.

"This is unfair! This is 2v1! " Clarke groaned.

"We won't leave you-again, and we won't be changing venues this time, so its up for you to show up or not. Plus its a dinner in somewhere fancy with the gang plus my girl. Please she would like to meet you." Raven added.

Octavia clicked her tongue "It's 7 at the  _Shallow Valley"_ , Clarke turned to see her friends and gave a skeptical look.

"How did you even got to eat there?" she eyed two of her best friends.

"Connections Griff, now if you'll excuse me I have a class." Raven said while winking at the blonde and the other dark haired woman before walking away to go to her own classes for the day. Soon it was Octavia who bid her goodbyes

"See you Princess." she said then hugged the blonde before walking away. The blonde sighed in defeat, she doesn't want to go, but hearing that she'll get to eat at the very exclusive  _Shallow Valley_ _Restaurant_ , she might give it a go. She went to her class but there's only one thing that  is in her mind  _Lexa_. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke just got home from her last class and its just 3 in the afternoon. Monday and Tuesday quickly passed and Clarke is still undecided whether she would go or not. She's having this mental debate where a part of her mind says that she should go and the other says otherwise. She really doesn't have any plans other than binge watching tv shows and sleeping. She already did her homeworks and passed her project in advance which she finished when she got home that night. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes to give herself a moment to think. She felt her phone vibrated at the nightstand. 

 

 _ **[Notification:** Shallow Valley, 7:00 PM **]**_ she let out a low growl and sunk her head deeper into her pillows and didn't notice that she fell asleep.

 

A few hours later, Clarke felt her phone vibrated in her hand, she looked at it and looked at the time  _[6:39]_ her eyes went wide and she jumped out of her bed to go to the bathroom immediately,  _'This is so gonna be great'_ she thought to herself

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa wore a simple black dress and a pair of black heels while her hair is fixed on one side.

"So, how sure are you that you are not leaving me again?" She asked her cousin who's now walking with her to their table.

"Chill sis, I promise you that we'll stay here until someone decides to go home." the other brunette answered coolly. Lexa laughed at Anya's answer "As if you're paying for the bill." She teased, Anya looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow

"You know Lex, one signature and this company could be mine, but I won't take it because I love you so much. So the least you could do is offer this small dinner to me and my girlfriend's friends. Which I hope will be your friends too. Trust me, they're cool. But there's one that I still didn't meet yet, I wonder if _he's_ gonna be here tonight." , the younger brunette shook her head and let out a laugh.

Lexa's family, the Woods, owns one off the biggest business company which will soon be hers because she is the only child so she will be owning it all after graduating college. She's been taught already how to handle business while studying, while her parent's most trusted persons Indra and Gustus runs the company.

While Anya's family owns a company that branched from the Woods, Anya's mother,Beca is the older sister of Lexa's father, Titus. Which  is why they are cousins and why they are so close to each other. Titus did a great sacrifice to let Beca finish college first, he fended for his older sister so she would be able to make it to her graduation. Beca, is not really into business, so to return the favor to her younger brother, she gave the first business she owned to his brother and the business became successful out of determination and hard work. And Beca will eternally be grateful to what her brother did to help her and her family, and so she promised to treat Lexa as if she's her own child.

 

The two reached a round table where three people are already seated and another chair that is vacant. As soon as their presence were acknowledge the three stood up and smiled at them, one beautiful olive-skinned woman came to hug Anya, which Lexa noticed as 'Raven the girlfriend' The woman smiled at Lexa and extended her arm.

"Nice to finally meet you! I'm Raven." She said with the brightest smile ever, Lexa notice how Raven's eyes squints whenever she smiles and how her eyes shine in adoration whenever Anya looks at her. And Lexa smiled to herself knowing that her cousin is happy with this woman. She took Raven's hand and shook it "I'm Lexa, nice to finally meet you too."

"So, Lexa these are my friends. Octavia and Lincoln." Raven said while making some hand gestures and Lexa exchange greetings before they sat.There was an empty seat to Lexa's left, then there is Lincoln next to Octavia, Raven then Anya. Raven let out a low hum which made Lexa look at her.

"Look Lexa , I'm really sorry we left you there at the bar an-" Lexa stopped her before she finish her sentence, "No, Raven its fine actually, and thank you for inviting me to this dinner just to make up for that night." she comforted. Raven smiled at her before grinning,

"We should be the one thanking you for letting us eat here." Lexa gave a low chuckle to the joke, she really doesn't mind if people know her as long as they're kind, Lexa would be returning the kindness to them. That's what her parents taught her.

 

Suddenly there was a voice that came behind Lexa. _"This is the reservation table for 'Reyes', please enjoy your dinner."_  The servant said before he left. And there was a too familiar scent that lingered in the air.

"Hello, I am sorry that I am late." the voice said. Raven stood from her seat and so did Anya, "Hello, you must be Clarke? I'm sorry for assuming that you were a guy. Your friend _here_ didn't specify your gender." Anya said.

"It's okay, many people assume that too when they see my name, so I'm not bothered at all." she said then shook Anya's hand.

"Please have a seat." Anya offered

Lexa who suddenly froze at her seat when she heard the name.

"Clarke,by the way this is my cousin Lexa." Anya said and turn to see Lexa staring at the nothingness so she gave her a slight nudge. Lexa froze once again when she turned to Clarke's direction.

She didn't know that seeing those ocean blue eyes once again would make her feel alive, her breath hitched when she realized what the blonde is wearing, it was a navy blue cocktail dress with a white-trimmed point collar, which brings out her eye color. She felt her throat ran dry, and so she looked at  Clarke's eyes who is looking back at her green ones

"Hi." the brunette said almost like a whisper because she is running out of breath.

"Hi." Clarke replied who seemed to be having the same problem too. Then she let out a chuckle,

"I'm Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you." the blonde said while extending her hand. Lexa almost choked to hear the blonde's name so she took it "Lexa Woods, its nice to meet you too, Clarke.". When their hands touched none of them was willing to let go and both of them are lost in each other's gaze before Anya cleared her throat only then the two broke their staring contest at each other. Anya gave her cousin a 'you-gotta-tell-me-about-this-look' before saying that they should place their orders.

While eating, embarrassing moments were shared but Lexa and Clarke are quiet, both catching each other's eyes, and sometimes brushing their knuckles and arms. Anya cleared her throat and asked questions she knew Lexa would never ask.

"So Clarke, are you single?" Lexa almost spat out her drink at the question and glared at her cousin but Anya ignored it. Clarke was about to answer before Raven butted in.

"Yes she definitely is, but she's smitten to this someone she met at the Ark when we left her." Raven said, "Yes, she's been frustrated to know the girl's name." Octavia added. And Clarke felt her cheeks are getting red, Lexa couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips knowing that the blonde hadn't forgot her either. And Anya, who now seems to put the pieces together eyed her cousin and the blonde.

"So its a 'she' then?" Anya grinned. Clarke let out a nervous laugh but nodded.

"Uhm, excuse me but I have to go to the restroom." Clarke said, "Do you know where the rest room is?" Raven asked and the blonde shook her head.

"Lexa, would you accompany Clarke?" Anya said, more like a command than a request. "Y-yeah sure."

"This way." She said and lead Clarke to the restroom, when they entered it was empty and Clarke went to one of the sink only to just stare at the mirror then she turned to face Lexa.

"Hi again." she said nervously. And Lexa smiled taking a step forward, "Such a small world." she said while staring at the blonde, they are both taking a step forward towards one another.They don't know why, but what they do know is that they are looking at each other's eyes and lips.

Clarke could see the way Lexa gulped and how her lips parted, they were lost to one another and they are moving closer-dangerously closer to one another. But they were brought back to reality when they heard someone coming inside he reestroom, both of them averted their gazes and took a step back. Clarke went inside one of the cubicle and Lexa stared at the mirror and sighed.  _'what the fuck Lexa'_ she thought and shut her eyes off.

When they come back, the dinner went well and everybody decided to exchange numbers, which was of course  Anya's idea. Lexa didn't talk to Clarke the rest of the dinner but they still catch each other's eyes once in a while. When they got out, everybody bid their goodbyes and Clarke smiled at Lexa one last time before disappearing in the night with her friends. Lexa stood there once again frozen. She felt an arm around her back"What happened in the restroom?" Anya asked. "I don't know An, but we almost kissed."Lexa replied still looking at the direction where the blonde just left.

"So tell me, how did Clarke made you smile for the whole goddamn days Lex?" She looked at her cousin who's now having a wolfish smile. She sighed and scratched her forehead knowing that Anya will not let this pass. "I'll tell you on our way home." she sighed in defeat. "Deal." the other woman replied happily.

Lexa released a sigh once again. _"What am I doing?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its too long, but we'll get there ^^ hope you'll enjoy this story until the end, thank you!! 
> 
> *fixed some typos


	3. Won't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title in my mind is actually Won't you (text me?) but then I only put the Wont You so when you read the chapter titles it'll be the lyrics of the song (XD so now you know the title of the upcoming chapters) I know that's lame, sorry! That's all I could think of right now hehe,,, So hope you'll like this one!
> 
> Thanks for waiting and all the kudos <3 xoxo

 

Clarke and her friends have long left the restaurant but the restroom incident with a certain brunette is still fresh in her mind. She can still feel the brunette's warmth against her and the minty scent of her breath. It was enough to make her feel mushy inside and make her knees weak.She sighed at the thoughts running in her mind and drove silently but then a voice interrupted her focus on the road.

"Can we get a take out? I'm hungry and I'd like to eat cause I'd really appreciate if you'll feed me fries and sundae." Raven said from the passenger's seat.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows "Raven, we just came from a restaurant."

"I'm hungry." the other woman retorted while slouching back to her seat.

Clarke sighed in exasperation, she was supposed to drop Raven at her dorm since Lincoln and Octavia have their own _agenda_ but then Raven insisted that she'll just crash at Clarke's apartment. She almost took a turn to avoid passing any drive thrus, almost, but their friendship won over a peaceful sleep for the night.

"Ugh, I hate you Rae." Raven just laughed at Clarke's irritation.

"No you don't. You love me." she teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Don't you have a morning class tomorrow? Why are you spending the night in my apartment?" Clarke still focused on the road, now taking a different route to get a takeout for her friend.

"I have, but I won't attend that class for tomorrow."

"And why is that?" Raven just shrugged her shoulder and looked outside as the scenery grew blurry. Ckarke wanted to ask more about her friend's reason but Raven looked like she had a rough week and decided to offer a lighter conversation.

"So how are things going with Anya? I was kinda expecting that you'll be with her tonight."

"Well you know, she need to take care of something in her work. Ugh I can't wait to get out of uni." Raven whined and sunk deeper at her seat.

Clarke nodded "Did you two plan what's next after you finish college? You're graduating this year Rae ." The dark haired woman stopped for a moment and stared at her friend. "I don't know princess. I'm not sure." She took a deep breath before continuing,

"I'm scared." Clarke slowed down her driving to take a turn to a drive-thru before answering "Scared of what Rae? Hell, you're the bravest person I know."

"She asked me to move in with her when I finish this."

Clarke remained silent and chose her next words carefully, "And is that a reason to be scared?" the blonde looked at her best friend who is now biting her lower lip.

"I don't know Clarke." She breathed, "All I was thinking was finish uni then go off to work, buy my own house and be happy. Then Anya came into my life, changed my routine, changed my lifestyle. Could you imagine? She turned me into a healthy person from a pizza-eating monster. She-" Raven took a deep breath and leaned back to her seat then her lips twitched upwards forming a sweet smile. "She changed me."

Their conversation was cut short when they reached the drive thru. They made a stop to get their orders before going back to the road. The blonde stared at her friend that's now eating her fries and dipping it unto the sundae happily. She realized how Raven changed for the better after meeting Anya, her best friend became less alcoholic and started to avoid her messy habits. Clarke almost brought Raven to a hospital as a joke because she started eating salad which she called before 'bushes on a plate'. And at that moment Clarke knew that Anya is good for Raven.

"You like her a lot." Clarke stated as a matter of factly.

"A Lot." Raven repeated. "Then don't let your fear stop you from doing things you love, you'll not mess this up Rae. Trust me, she does like you a lot too. And don't be scared to take a step forward. You may never know this might be the best for you." the blonde smiled at her friend and the silence that followed was more comforting than the previous one. It calmed Clarke's mind knowing that her friend is in good hands. She won't let anyone hurt her friend because she knew what Raven had been through. She likes the fact that someone is now taking care of her friend's heart, she deserves that.

They arrived at Clarke's apartment a moment later and started to settle things down. Raven already ate her snacks on the way which made her regret for breaking her promise to Anya, it was to never eat snacks past 10 pm.

Clarke took a quick shower before laying down at the other side of her bed, Raven was already asleep or she thought. The blonde took her phone and opened her facebook account to check on what's happening until she noticed a friend suggestion. _'Lexa Woods_ '. She thought about clicking it or not, but curiosity won and she started to look at the brunette's timeline.

_Lexa Woods_

_Studying BS Business Administration at National University of Acropolis_

_Single_

She continued reading through her profile up to her friends list before she realized that she was stalking the girl, like a creep. She felt a minimal amount of guilt but shook off the idea and went to look at the brunette's photos. There weren't many photos of her on it.

 _'Humph, perhaps she's not really into surfing the internet.'_ she thought, she was quite disappointed that she didn't see a photo in her Facebook account that showed the face of the brunette. Her photos were more like tagged photos from other people.

Suddenly, a message popped up from her screen upon scrolling, it was from a saved number. Her blue eyes went wide as the sender's name flashed ' ** _Lexa Woods_** '. Clarke covered her mouth to silence her yelp but there was still a muffled voice that came out.

"If you don't want to sleep, let me sleep at least." Raven groaned and pulled over the sheets to cover her face. Clarke placed her phone down to slow down her breathing. She felt guilty because shes somewhat stalking the girl a seconds earlier. After calming down herself for what seemed like eternity, she picked up her phone again and looked at the message.

 

 **Lexa Woods** _**:**  Hello, this is Lexa. I know you're probably asleep right now and it took me an hour and a lot of courage to compose this message. I just want to apologize about what happened earlier at the restaurant. That's all, it was nice to meet you again, Clarke. **[11:49 pm]**_

 

Clarke reread the message because she can not comprehend what the text message says.  _'Was she apologizing for almost kissing me? Or for Anya's sudden questioning?'_. Clarke smiled at the thought that Lexa wants to apologize for what she might have done to the blonde to offend her. Now she's having a mental debate again about what to reply to the brunette, she swallowed the lump on her throat and started typing. 

 

 **Clarke Griffin** _**:** _ _Hello Lexa, it was really nice meeting you too again. Honestly, there was need to apologize for earlier._

 

She didn't hit the send button,she stared at her own words on her screen then she deleted it. ' _What to reply? Think of something Griff'._ She bit her lower lip and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. 

 

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Hi, i_ _t_ _was nice meeting you too again, Lexa :D And as you can see I am still awake at the moment. I do think about what had happened earlier was not solely your fault, so I'm apologizing too... Whatever that was, I just want you to know that its fine._

Clarke reread her newly typed words  _'Is this okay?'_ , she shut her eyes off for a mere second before hitting the send button and let out a sigh. But then her phone vibrated and she received. She didn't expect that she'll get a quick response.

 

 **Lexa Woods:** _That's good to know  then :) So, are we good? **[11:54 pm]**_

 

Clarke smiled at the message she received and let out a hum, she's feeling like a teenager all over again, getting text messages and feeling those butterflies in her stomach whenever the person replies.

 

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Yeah, we're good. :)) **[11:54 pm]**_

 **Lexa Woods:** _Good night, Clarke and sleep well. **[11:55 pm]**_

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Good night to you too Lexa, sweet dreams :) **[11:55 pm]**_

 

She hesitated whether to put the smiley face or not, but she decided to anyway. Because she's so sure that she's going to have a good night sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke woke up at the scent of coffee that lingered in the morning air. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and it was early enough for here to prepare for her class. She sat up and fished for her phone under the pillows. Then she remembered the short conversation she had with Lexa last night. 

 _'Was hat a dream?'._ She scanned her phone messages to check if that really happened and her lips slightly parted to see that the conversation was indeed real and not just in her dreams. And then there was a message she received an hour earlier which made her heart beats faster.

 

 **Lexa Woods:** _Good morning Clarke :) I did have a good sleep. Hoping that you did have one too. **[06:08 am]**_

 

She looked at the time and wondered why and how Lexa is awake in that _inhumanly_ hour. She smiled to herself and quickly typed her response.

 

 **Clarke Griffin:** _I see, someone is an early bird. Kidding, I just woke up because I really had a great sleep. And good morning to you too, Lexa :D_ _**[07:09 am]** _

 

 

The message was sent so she sat there for a few seconds hoping that the brunette would reply but unfortunately she didn't. Clarke thought that maybe Lexa was already on her class. She started to fix her bed and went out of the room. She saw Raven sitting at the purple love seat in the middle of her living room.

 

"Morning princess, breakfast is ready." Raven said without looking at Clarke, she was too busy reading something on her phone and the blonde really didn't mind. She took the cup of coffee and a toast that her best friend prepared and sat beside her. 

 

"Did you tell O that you won't be around today?" She asked before taking a sip at her coffee. Raven nodded as a reply, "In fact I invited her to dinner here." 

Clarke furrowed her brows and turned to look at her friend. 

 

"You seemed to be enjoying your stay here on my apartment." she teased and earned a low chuckle from the other woman.

"Yes, and guess what she's staying for the night!" Raven said excitedly. Clarke raised an eyebrow to her friend. In fact she wasn't annoyed or mad, she just wants to have a fight  things like this with Raven.

"And who gave you the permission?", she challenged and Raven smirked at her. "Oh Princess, should I call Mommy Griff and tell her that you're  making your _good_  friends go away just because they want to spend the night with you?". Clarke slightly hit her friend's shoulder and they both laughed.

"She just seems to have a problem she can't talk to anyone besides us, so I think maybe it's a good thing to talk to her about it."

"Fine, fine. Take care of things here. I'll prep my things. Be careful not to burn my apartment down okay?" 

"I don't  think so, but I'll try not to." Raven joked and they both laughed again.  _'This is literally a good morning.'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke sat at the cafeteria waiting for her other friends to join her, she was quite annoyed because she left her phone in her apartment. But then she didn't turn back because she'll be late for here first class if she did, so she just let it go. She keeps on thinking if Lexa texted her back. Then a slight tap on her back break her trains of thoughts.

"Hey Clarke, you seemed to be out of your mind right now. Are you okay?" a guy with a slim figure sat beside her

"I'm fine Jasper thanks for asking, how's your math classes going?" Clarke asked with a hint of playfulness, she knew that maths weren't jasper's favorite subject. She earned an eye roll from her friend and soon the seats were occupied by familiar faces. They greeted one another, they don't usually eat together like this because they have different set of schedules and today is their only chance to make up for  the lost times.

"Don't worry Clarke, Monty here had been teaching him thoroughly." Harper said while giving her boyfriend a smile, Clarke smiled at the partner who sat beside each other while making jokes. The group started eating  and telling each other what events they've missed on their friend's lives. Just then Clarke noticed that Octavia is not like her usual self.

"You okay O?" she initiated. The dark haired woman looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, I'm sorry for spacing out." Clarke nodded and silently thanked Raven for her suggestion to invite Octavia at her apartment, whatever is bothering her, they need to know. 

"Will Lincoln give you a ride to my apartment or will you ride with me?" Clarke asked again, "You head first, I still have to get a few things so Lincoln will drop me by 6." She continued eating her lunch and listened to the rant of  her friends about their professors.

 

Before her class ends Clarke used Octavia's phone to text Raven to buy ingredients for their dinner and to start chopping them off, she went straight home knowing that she'll have to prepare the food, she knew her best friend _very well_ , and Raven can't cook well, so she have to go home as soon as she could to prevent a fire from happening. She also have to prepare an extra cover for Octavia.  Just in time when she arrived, Raven was already chopping the ingredients just like what Clarke had instructed. 

"Octavia said she'll drop by 6." Clarke said while putting her things at the table beside the bookshelf she put up for some of her collections of novels. 

"Yeah, she texted me actually. Have you noticed something different about  her?" Raven inquired, too focused on cutting the onions perfectly and asymmetrically. 

Clarke wore her apron and started to look for the spices "Yes, and you're right Rae, she's definitely not her usual self. She seems to be thinking about something. Do you think it's about Lincoln?" 

Raven stopped her actions and looked at Clarke, "Do you think she'll let Lincoln drop her by here if they're fighting?"

"Fair point." the blonde nodded and turned on the stove. They left the topic and quietly cook in synchronization. After fixing her apartment, she made a quick cleaning at her living room and bedroom before Octavia arrived. She was trying to find her phone where she left it earlier and was confused to see that there was no sign of her phone at her night stand. Just in time, Octavia arrived aand they gathered at the small dining table and settled down.

"So, welcome. Please enjoy the food I made." Raven said while giving Octavia a plate, " _We_ made." the blonde corrected which made Octavia chuckle.

The dinner was light and their topic was only about what happened in their classes, Octavia didn't really share her story earlier at their lunch break. And they also talked about why Raven didn't  attend her class today. She explained that she doesn't have any major subject so the classes for today don't really matter to her.

 

"I'll do the dishes." Octavia suggested. "No, clean up and just wait for me in the bedroom." Clarke ordered, which Octavia obliged. Clarke then knew that something serious is up. Octavia doesn't agree that quickly so seeing her friend following her order is a little bit odd. After she finished washing the dishes, she made sure she locked the door and went to the bedroom where she saw two of her friend sitting up and leaning at the headboard of the bed. They parted and made a space in between for Clarke. 

 

"Okay O, spill the tea." Raven started. They all stared at the wall with 3 paintings hanging, which were all made by Clarke.

They heard Octavia sigh, she was on the left side off the queen sized bed with Clarke in the middle and Raven at the right side. Octavia let her head fall on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm bothered about something."

"Yeah, we noticed. Care to tell?" Clarke asked softly. She heard Octavia let out a sigh again. "It's about Bell." 

Raven laid down at Clarke's stretched out legs so now she could see both of her friends, "So what about big brother Bellamy Blake?" 

"He's really shady these days, he's like keeping something  from me." Octavia whined.

"Doesn't he always keep secrets?" Raven joked but then her smile faltered when she saw how serious Octavia is. "Okay? What do you think he's trying to hide from you?" Clarke asked to break  the tension

"I think it's a secret lover." Raven guessed. Octavia remained silent which made the brunette grin, Raven sat up from her position and looked at Octavia. "If you think he's keeping that _secret lover_   from you, let him. He might be trying he perfect time to tell you. Just wait." 

Clarke smiled at them both "Wise advice from a wise woman." They chuckled and Octavia somehow felt lighter, now that she had told her friends her concern about her brother. They decided to sleep but Clarke remembered a thing. 

"Raven have you seen my phone? I left it earlier at my night stand charging."

"Ooh, yeah here it  is. By the way, you have a date at Sunday." Raven said nonchalantly while giving Clarke her phone back.

 

Clarke was confused at what her friend was trying to say until she unlocked her phone. Her eyes widened when she read the messages "What the fuc-" 

"You're welcome Griff." Raven teased and gave Clarke wolfish smile. "Hey O, did you know? The girl that princess met at the  _Ark_ was Lexa?" 

"Oh my God? As in the pretty brunette? Anya's cousin?" Octavia asked back and Raven nodded with a smile that looked like she won a contest.

 

 _'Great, now they won't stop teasing me.'_ the blonde thought as she reads the thread of exchanged conversation between her best friend and Lexa

 

 **Lexa Woods:** _That's good to know :) Sorry it took too long to reply, I was kind of busy with a lot of paperwork. **[08:00 am]**_

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Not a problem, how are things going? **[08:02 am]**_

 **Lexa Woods:** _Little bit tired but I still have 4 classes to attend to, how about you? **[08:02 am]**_

 **Clarke Griffin:** _By the way Lexa, I know this is too much to ask but do you have plans on this coming Sunday? **[08:03 am]**_

 **Lexa Woods:** _i don't have one. Why? **[08:04 am]**_

 **Clarke Griffin:** _I was wondering if you'd like to have watch a movie with me... My friends are busy and I already bought a ticket. **[08:04 am]**_

 **Lexa Woods:** _That would be great Clarke :) Just tell me what time we'll meet. **[08:10 am]**_

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Great! See you there :)) **[08:10]**_

 

Clarke noticed the time gap before the brunette's reply, she probably gave it a thought too. She shut her eyes off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What the actual fuck Raven Reyes?"

"Woah, am I in deep trouble? You're saying my whole name." Raven said while looking like she didn't know what she did.

"Why did you ask her out?!" Clarke said while trying to hide her flushed face, "It's a good thing Rae asked the woman out for you, she seems to have the hots for you too princess." Octavia added who is now comfortable under the sheets.

"Again, you're teaming up against me! This is so unfair!" The blonde whined and laid back down to her bed. The other two woman chuckled at her reaction, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just play it cool. Act normal! You don't need to do anything darling just sit there and look pretty, I'll bet she'll be making the first move." Raven explained, which made Octavia laugh. "My money's on Clarke." and Raven gave Octavia a sheepish smile. "Deal." 

Clarke placed her hands at her cheeks "Are you seriously taking a bet right now?!", "You're too stressed out honey, calm down a little okay? You'll thank me later for this."

"Ugh, I hate both of you." Clarke said with a raspy voice. "No, you don't." both answered in chorus

 

 _'This is so gonna be so embarrassing damn you Rae.'_ Clarke said in her mid, but when both of her friends fell asleep ahead of her, she couldn't contain a little smile that's tugging in her lips, she's getting a chance to see the brunette again. Maybe she really does need to thank Raven after all but this doesn't mean that she's not angry, that was a very bold move and a very dangerous one. But all Clarke could do was wait till Sunday. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There weren't much Clexa feels here but I promise to give them on the next chapter, since it'll be a date UwU
> 
> Took me a while to post this chap, exams were a pain in the ass. 
> 
> Also thanks to daughterofcosmos_01 for helping me out on this <3 You're a really huuuge help! luv ya :-*
> 
> Thanks for waiting and all the kudos <3 xoxo


	4. Take Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting and the kudos! Hopefully you'll like this! UwU

 

Clarke was sitting at one of the stool at her kitchen and immensely glaring at the woman in front of her who was now drinking coffee. Raven is acting as if she had done nothing wrong to the blonde so she continued what she's doing.

"Explain." the blonde seriously commanded.

"Explain what? Clarke." she responded and maintained her innocent look.

"Raven, you just asked Lexa out using my phone and - " , "It's for you." Raven shortly answered and now Clarke's annoyed aura is growing and the blonde is crossing her arms and biting her lower lip to stop her from saying words she wouldn't want to say.

"Why are you like this? Stop pushing me to do things your way, Rae! I just want to live my damn life making choices of my own!". Raven was quite taken aback by the blonde's sudden raise of voice and she felt offended. She just wanted to help her friend have a good partner who could be her another source of happiness. She just wanted Clarke to be free, at least one time in her life, she would enjoy precious moments with someone  _-special._ And the way Clarke gets nervous around Lexa,  _she knew_. Clarke liked the girl, or was she wrong?

"I'm just trying to help! I just want you to be happy and find someone who'll be able to spend moments with you!" Raven raised her voice back. Now they are both glaring at one another, the blonde gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, "But what you did isn't helping me out!" 

Raven sighed to calm herself a little, sure it was her fault in the first place. But knowing Clarke, she knew that the blond liked the brunette, "Do you not like her?" she said in a low voice enough for the other woman to hear.

"Of course I do! What in the hell could be the possible reason to not like her?! She's-" Clarke stopped and tried to find the right words and looked only to Raven's eyes. Raven tried to hide the small smile now appearing to the corner of her lips and let Clarke continue. 

"She's pretty,she's kind and have you seen her smile?! That damn smile is brighter than my future Reyes. And her laugh? It sounded like a melody to me. And her eyes?! Raven Reyes, those eyes are so... damn beautiful.." Clarke managed to let out her last sentence in an almost whisper. She stayed silent for a moment trying to figure out what she said. Then she looked at her best friend who's now grinning ear to ear.

"Then what are you getting mad about?" Raven calmly said then took a sip of her coffee.

"Because you asked her out using my identity  instead of  _me_ actually  asking her out myself!" Clarke squeaked, Raven let out a low chuckle and it seems to ease the tense between them a little. "Would you really ask  her out if you had the chance?", the  blonde just stared at her friend for a moment before looking away. 

"You can barely let out a whole sentence when you're around her." Raven huffed

"So what? You just decided to play matchmaker and set her up on a movie with me?" Clarke rolled her eyes and now sat up straight and placed her hands on the table.

Raven tilted her head and smiled, "Well, I wasn't kidding out about the movie tickets. I do have two  of it. Anya and I  were supposed to watch it together but since she have work on Sundays and won't be back until 6 so I'm giving you an opportunity here!" The blonde threw  her head back, she really doesn't know what to feel. She's annoyed -yes, but she's also happy that her friend is trying hard to give her a _love life_. 

"Look, sorry for taking steps ahead of you." Clarke  could see the sincerity in her friend's eyes and she finally sighed, accepting the apology. "That is one hell of a big step Rae. I do like her, but what if she's just being kind and she's just-" 

"Then we move on." The raven haired woman cut her off, Clarke knew that  _forgetting_ Lexa would be impossible for her at this state but before she could say another thing, the door from her bedroom swung open and Octavia came out with a disheveled hair. "You. Two. Are. Too. Loud.", they both shrugged their shoulders at the woman who just woke up from a beauty rest. Now Clarke have a movie  _date_ to attend to. 

She closed her eyes and tucked a few strands of her golden locks behind her ear before continuing her morning routines _'Is it really a date though?'._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa sat at her sofa and hold onto her phone like her life depends on it, its screen was off but she was staring at it intensely.  _'_

 _Did I read things wrong?'_ , she turned on her phone and reread the conversation she had with the girl.  _'Oh my God, its real.'_ she closed her eyes and held her phone close to her chest. She didn't know why she was panicking in the first place, maybe it was the fact that she agreed to watch a movie with Clarke. And just by thinking about the beautiful blue-eyed blonde made her heart race. 

Her phone rang and she almost fell from her seat because of the sudden interruption to her thoughts. 

 

 **Incoming Call :** _Mumnya_

 

 Lexa sighed and felt relieved to see the caller's ID. She let out a low laugh to herself because Anya was pissed when she named her 'Mumnya' at her contacts. It's because she sounded like a mom whenever she calls or whenever she gave instruction to Lexa. Getting back to her thoughts, she answered the call.

 

 **[** _Wow Lex, the screenshot you sent. Is that real?!_ **]** Anya exclaimed from the other line that made Lexa put the phone away because it was too loud.

"Yes An, I don't know what to do... I- I agreed and now I don't know what its going to be and-."

 **[** _Lexa. Breathe. Okay?_ **]** Lexa does what she was told and Anya waited patiently on the other line before speaking up again.

 **[** _Look, I actually got work to do, and I know you only have one class to attend. How about I crash at your place later? Probably 7?_ **]**

"Okay... Please I need someone to talk to. And you're the only one I kn-."

 **[** _Shh... Yes, we'll talk about this. I promise. See you later dumdum._ **]**

"Thank you An."

 **[** _Anytime sis._ **]**

 

Although the phone call didn't last that very long, Lexa knew that she and Anya are going to talk about this. She  doesn't understand why she's being anxious about agreeing to Clarke's invitation.  _'Anya would probably think this is stupid.'_ she thought. She groaned as she got up from her chair and went to look at her favorite painting -the purple peony. Staring at the painting soothes her mind whenever she is troubled, she remembered the reason why her father brought it. 

 

_"The artist is just 17 years old too, and look at her painting. It's amazing." Titus said while smiling widely at Lexa, he had bought her a painting of a purple peony from a young artist who was at the park while he was on his way home._

_"You know someday Lexa, you'll be a head of a company. Never underestimate a person, they might be young but some younger people are better than the older ones." At this Lexa nodded and stared at the painting, it was an acrylic painting and whoever did, she's sure they are very talented._

_"But that doesn't mean that I want you to ignore the elder people. Remember that they have more experience and would be wiser. So what I really want you to do is look at their visions. Look at their dreams, and you'll know that that person is what you want to be working with." Titus said with a smile and put his arms around Lexa._

_The brunette hugged him back and buried her face at her father's shoulder,"_ _Thank you dad."_

_"Happy 17th birthday Lex."_

 

Lexa smiled at the sad but sweet memory, "Hey dad, I miss you. So you know. Someone just invited me to watch a movie, and here I am. Acting like a teenage girl who I once was." she can't hold back the tears from her eyes so she shut her eyes to prevent them from falling before letting out a relieved sigh. Atleast she know Anya is coming later to talk to her about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Lexa could you sit down? You're making me dizzy." Anya said eyeing the brunette who is now pacing back and forth. Lexa looked at her cousin and considered her plea, so she sat down beside her and started to bounce her legs.

"Ugh, oh my God Lex. Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you or not? Could you-" she placed her hands at Lexa's knee to stop her legs from moving "-stop that. Now, spill the beans." Anya said still holding the brunette

Lexa counted her breathings and closed her eyes before letting out a final sigh. "We're watching a movie on Sunday." She said shortly, Anya tilted her head, "Yes, I know. And what about it."

"I don't want to get my hopes high An."

"Are you worried that you might not have a chance with her? Lexa, you told me you almost kissed the girl." Anya stated, she squeezed the other brunette's knee and smiled. "She wouldn't invite you in the first place right?" she assured. 

Lexa slowly nodded, "What if she's just being friendly?."

Anya rolled her eyes and now let go of her cousin and started to lean back at the sofa, "Why do you have so many 'what ifs' in your life? Can't you just enjoy this moment for a little? You've been too stressed from the company and your school projects. If she just wanted to have friendship, then think of this as a token of relaxation. Think about it, you don't go out often so this is a good chance to explore a little. Trust me it'll be fine." 

Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat. How long had it been since she experience to go out? To watch a movie with someone? To go to the mall and stroll and look at pretty things? How long had she been sitting in he same four corners of her condominium. She couldn't count, it had been way too long. 

"Okay, so how do I do this?" Anya grinned at her cousin's sudden change of demeanor, "Now that's the spirit!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday came and Clarke and Lexa agreed on meeting up at the cinema before 4, so they'd have time on picking what seat would have the best view. It was the blonde who arrived earlier at the place. She had Raven drop her by because her best friend insisted that Lexa  _should_ drive her home. She held a lemonade on her right hand and she was about to take a sip but there was a light tap on the blonde's shoulder that made her turn to look at who it was 

"I'm sorry, were you waiting for so long?" The brunette asked while catching her breath. Clarke shook her head was taken aback and looked at Lexa, she's not sweating but she was panting. 

"I just also arrived maybe 2 minutes earlier. Did you run?" Clarke asked, "I don't want to be late." Lexa said, still catching her breath.

"Here, drink this. I'll just buy another one." The blonde handed the lemonade and Lexa didn't hesitate to take it. 

"Thank you. That was refreshing." The blonde hummed in response and they started to walk to the cinema. 

When the movie started, both of them were invested in it. They would talk but it would be short,  _'Raven's choice of movie is really good.'_ Clarke thought. Sometimes she secretly look at the woman beside her who seems to enjoy the movie well, and sometimes when they catch each other's eyes they would smile. Simple gestures but enough to make both of them feel butterflies in their stomachs.

 

"Okay, that was really good. I really liked how James McAvoy acts. He's so good." Clarke stretched both of her arms above her head.

"Yeah, it wasn't really quite the ending I was expecting but it was good." Lexa replied while checking her wristwatch for the time. Its almost dinner time and she knows that eating dinner isn't really included on their plan but then she remembered Anya's word clearly :

 _"Just take her to dinner and compliment her."_ Sounds cliché but she agreed anyway 

The brunette cleared her throat and looked at Clarke. Blue eyes stared at her and now she felt being hypnotized,  _'Keep your cool Lexa.'_

"Hey uh, so come on. Let's eat dinner." The brunette said trying to hide her nervousness which she successfully did. The blonde nodded and followed her lead, they walked side by side and their knuckles brushed past against each other and they would catch each other's eyes and would look away, most of the time it was Clarke who immediately look away. As if she's guilty for looking at the pretty girl beside her.

The two ended up eating in a fast food chain because many fine dine-in restaurant had been fully booked, they sat across each other. 

"Look Lexa,-", "Wait." Lexa said and brought her fingers to Clarke's lips and stared brushing it softly. She was trying to remove the crumbs at the blonde's lips but then their gazes suddenly locked. Clarke's lips are soft, she kept her thumb touch Clarke's lower lip. Noticing their position, Lexa retracted her stretched out hand and let the blonde continue her words.

"-thank you for that. And also for coming here today. I'm sure you have  a lot of things to do, I'm sorry for interrupting your schedule." The blonde said then took a bite at her burger.

"No, its fine actually. I didn't have any plans. And I want to thank you for inviting me. You know, I'm also stressed to all these school paper works." she joked which earned a low laugh from the blonde. Lexa was stunned to hear Clarke laugh, _'Holy shit, she's cute.'_ she thought and she quickly averted her gaze at the blonde when she realized that she was staring back.

"Well, you know. It's good to have some break sometimes." Clarke smiled. They both ate the rest of their food in silence and whenever they get to catch their gazes, they would smile. When they finished their dinner, they headed to the parking lot where Lexa had left her car.

 

"Lexa, again. Thank you for agreeing on coming with me today. Its really nice to be out here once in a while cause sometimes the silence in apartment whenever my friends aren't there is deafening." Clarke joked. Lexa felt a tinge of sadness because she is alone too. With no one to talk to except her cousin and the painting his father gifted to her.

"Do you want to go home, Clarke?" she asked. 

Clarke looked at the brunette with a little bit of confusion, "Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" she joked.

"Actually, I am giving you one. Since you don't want to go home yet and I still don't want to go home either. Let's go to _our_ secret place." Lexa recommended. Clarke smiled at the fact that Lexa used the word  _'our'_ instead of  _'my'_ so she looked at the brunette who's anxiously waiting for her reply, it took a her a few seconds before she replied, "Sounds like a plan." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow, I didn't notice this one the last time." Clarke said looking at the wooden house above the tree. It was painted yellow and its roof is brown. It is big enough for maybe 3 persons to fit in.

"I'm currently renovating that tree house. It means a lot so I'd like to take good care of it." She said as she stood behind Clarke. Unlike the first time being here, Clarke roamed at the small clearing and Lexa gladly assisted her and explained things she was interested to know, until the blonde decided to sit down. They sat at the same bench but closer to each other.

 

"I'll never get tired of this view." Clarke said while looking at the night sky above. Lexa was looking at Clarke, she was smiling. The brunette tried her best to to keep the picture of the smiling blonde in her memory. "Yes, I'll never get tired of it too." How could she get tired of Clarke's features anyway?

"My dad always taught me things about stars." Lexa now looked back at Clarke, she was still looking up. "At nights like this, I look up at the sky and tell him how my days went. How I've felt lonely without him. It just makes me feel better talking to him like he's there listening to me." 

"What happened to him?" Lexa asked with a low voice. 

"He was shot. And my mom was taking the blame for it because she couldn't save him." 

"I'm sorry for your loss." The brunette replied and Clarke looked at her. Lexa could see the way the blonde's eyes glistened like she was holding back her tears.

"My parents died in a yacht. They were together with Anya's dad. We really didn't know what happened. But just like you, I stare at the nothingness and talk to them like they're there." She said, the blonde sadly smiled and moved closer to Lexa.

She leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder but she stopped and looked at Lexa, "Do you mind?", Looking at the brunette's green eyes, "Come here." Lexa said and  assisted Clarke on leaning her head on her shoulder. And this both made them feel more relaxed. They melted in each others warmth. Clarke didn't know when she started to like the smell of sweet lavender. Probably because of Lexa. And just like the first time they were here, they were contented at their company. Until Lexa decided to drive Clarke home because its getting late and the fact that they have classes the next morning. Even though neither of them wants to go home, they don't really have a choice.

Lexa opened the door of her car and helped Clarke. She held the blonde's soft hand. She realized that she don't want to let it go but she still did.

"Thank you Clarke." Lexa said while leading Clarke to her apartment's door. 

"I should be the one thanking you. Haven't we said enough _thank you's_ for today?" the blonde joked.

"I think we've hit the 'thank you quota'." And both of them chuckled.

Then Clarke turned to face Lexa, "But seriously, thanks for coming with me." Lexa didn't really know what to reply, her gaze was focused on the blonde's pink lips then back to her blue eyes.  She smiled, Lexa leaned in and placed a kiss on Clarke's cheek but is dangerously close to the blonde's lips.

"Goodnight Clarke. See you around." And with that, she waved at Clarke and drove on her way home with a smile on her lips. 

 

 _'I like her.'_ was the only thing the brunette could think of at the moment.

 

Meanwhile, Clarke found herself unable to process what just happened. She hadn't move a single step since the brunette left her. And then she touched her lower lip where the feeling of Lexa's thumb still linger on it,  _'God damn you Lexa, I have classes tomorrow. Now I wouldn't be able to sleep.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... this might not be enough, but this is all I could do for now,,,, hopefully you'll like it! Thank you all for liking this, this is my first ever fanfic so what all of you said in the comment means a lot to me <3 Thank you guys!  
> Who have tumblr here? You can say hi to me there! (find me first xD) Love you!! xoxo


	5. By The Hand (pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the update, again thank you for all of your loving comments! It really means a lot to me!! Thanks for taking your time to read this <3
> 
> So hey guys, happy 3rd year anniversary to all. 3 years ago we could've had a great love story :) Anyways I'm still happy that this fandom still exist. kudos to all of you <3 lovelots xoxo

 

"Clarke."

Clarke stared at her book, it was open but she has no idea why she was staring at it. She read the words but she can't understand what it says. All she could think of was the brunette at what they did the day before.

'Her lips are soft. So soft.' she closed her eyes and shook her head then looked back to her book. Her mind isn't processing well, she felt like her mind rebooted when Lexa kissed her on her cheeks. "Clarke.''

She remembers how Lexa say her name, how it was different from everyone's pronunciation. The way the she says Clarke made the blonde shiver and it feels like she's being hypnotized. "Clarke."

 

"Miss Griffin." she snapped back to reality and turned to see where the voice was coming from. "I have called you three times, Miss." her professor said with an annoyed look plastered all over her face. She panicked for a moment, she didn't even notice that she was spacing out, "I'm sorry ma'am." she looked down at her book once again and this time, she tried to understand what the hell she was trying to read earlier.

Time quickly passed and lunch break came. She sat with her friends, they weren't complete today but still they try to meet up and eat together. Clarke felt like she didn't understand any lesson from all of her morning classes that she had attended. She still have 2 classes after noon and she's finding motivation to go.

"Clarke!" she looked up from her plate that she didn't know she was staring at. "Oh my God? Are you okay? We we're asking you." Harper said, she was concerned that the other blonde was bothered by something. Harper tilted her head and gave Clarke a little smile of assurance "Are you okay Clarke?". Clarke cleared her throat and composed herself on her seat.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't get enough sleep last night." Harper nodded, she thought of asking Clarke about it but then she think that its personal so she smiled at the other blonde, "So, we were just planning on surprising Jasper on his birthday. Any thoughts?" Harper said. Clarke pursed her lips, "Oh my God, I almost forgot.' She felt a tinge of guilt for forgetting her friend's birthday. It will be in 2 weeks and they like to prepare surprises.

"I was thinking of bringing him to the trending _night club_ in downtown as of now." Erick said. Clarke almost forgot that she attend the same class as Jackson since they both have the same majors. She nodded at his recommendation then Erick's boyfriend spoke too.

"Hmm.. What if we take him to a concert, there are a lot of concerts coming up. And you know him, he likes Indie." Nathan suggested and all of them nodded.

"So how about we take him to the concert then to the wherever this night club is?" Clarke inquired, planning a surprise for Jasper is like the distraction she needed. She let it occupy her mind even if it won't very last long because she knows that Lexa will flood her mind again.

They further discussed about what to do and when to order tickets and book reservations for the club in the remaining lunch time. After their lunch, they bid their goodbyes and Clarke was left again, her mind continuously repeating the scene last night. 

She didn't know when she was like this for a person, she never daydreamed about her crushes  _kissing her_ or  _her kissing them._ She can't believe that she is imagining things, she even thought of what it feels like to have Lexa's lips on hers, Just even thinking about makes her face flush in red.  _"God dammmit Griff, You really got this  one bad. So bad.'_ And by that she sighed and shook her head as she stood up from her seat and went to finish her last 2  classes. Good thing it wasn't her major subject or she would be really screwed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Clarke got home, her apartment was fixed and cleaned. Books are properly arranged in their shelves, the keys are on their proper places, some of her clothes have been laundered and her kitchen is now cleaned. The carpet floor below her feels like it had been vacuumed thoroughly,  and much to her surprise her fridge was restocked with some goods. It was not that many, but she's sure someone had put it there. Her apartment smelled like a woodsy candle had been lit up, she settled her things down at the sofa that had been arranged properly with care. 

Her apartment looked new, was she that busy to clean her own apartment? She went inside the bathroom and towels are changed, mirror cleaned. Then she went to her bedroom. There is the strong scent of the woodsy scent inside of it, she noticed the candles on her study table. The candles weren't lit up, it probably died down hours ago but its scent remained. Her bed sheets were also changed and it looked comfortable as hell.

She checked her  nightstand and saw a folded paper that had her name scribbled on it. 

 

**_Clarke,_  
**

_Hey, as you know I don't have classes on Mondays so I've decided on cleaning and redecorating your little home_

_so lol surprise! Anyways I expect you to treat me lunch because your apartment is one hell of a messy place!_

_You're welcome :) xoxo_

_\- MechaRae **❤**_

 

She smiled at the letter her friend wrote, her place was tidied up from the carpeted floors to the things in her rooms, even here dresser. Raven must have been so bored that it made her clean her apartment out of boredom. She placed back the letter and went to the bathroom to clean so she could finally sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She's tired, she took another sip on her coffee to stay awake, Lexa went directly to the Woods Company to address a conflict between the board. She didn't have time to rest after that. And until now she was reading the terms and conditions that was said to be cause of the 'misunderstanding'.

She sighed and finally closed her laptop, she can't get this done today. She still have class for tomorrow and she can't decipher what she was reading because all she could remember was blue eyes in shock staring back at her. The brunette shut her eyes off and pinched the bridge of her nose, she picked up the phone beside her that directly connects to the assistant outside her office.

"Hello Mrs. Bronwyn, please inform Indra that I would be going home, I'll send her the files tomorrow as soon as I can."

"Of course Miss Woods, please have a good night." the woman on the line said before it clicked. She let out a sigh and took her jacket and bag. She wasn't even in a corporate attire when she attended the meeting since she just came from her school. It did pissed some of the elder board members but didn't show any sign of disrespect. She's still the heiress after all. 

 

When she arrived at the parking lot she checked for her pockets for her key. And she mentally slapped herself for forgetting that she didn't drive on her way here. She let out a low growl and her stomach grumbled. Maybe she'll make a stop in a convenient store and have something to eat because she wouldn't find a decent dining area that is still open at this inhumanly hour.

 

Good thing that she always keeps cash on her wallet to pay for cabs. When she arrived at the convenient store which was somewhat close to her condominium, just another couple of blocks. But she also remembered that this store was also close to Clarke's apartment. Her heart picked up rate just by the thought of the blonde. But meeting her here is very unlikely to happen. 

Lexa was- in fact anxious. Clarke didn't texted her that night and the morning. She was also too scared to start a conversation. She was blaming herself for making the situation between them become awkward. But if she would be given a choice to not kiss the blonde on her cheeks in order to maintain their interaction, she would've done it anyway. She didn't regret any thing she did, or did she? She sighed in defeat as she took the cup noodles and poured hot water on it on the counter. 

She started eating and watched as random people walked by outside, until she noticed two body figures on the other side of the street. It seemed like they were arguing. It wasn't that Lexa was interested on other people's lives but since she couldn't look away she just watched them. 

The two seemed like fighting, one was wearing a cap and its physique was well composed, the capped person was taller than the person who's wearing a hoodie. It seemed like a normal bickering between friends until the capped person pulled the hoodie of the other person revealing  its shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _'Could it be?'_ Her mind came up with different scenarios of what could happen if she stayed there and watch.  _'Please don't be her.'_ She thought as she ran outside of the convenient store and cross the street.

Lexa stopped at a safe distance to assess the situation, upon closer inspection, it was indeed Clarke in the hoodie and she was being held by a guy in a cap and wearing a gray shirt and khaki pants he was yelling something like a threat. She swallowed the lump in her throat and without a second thought lunged forward to land a strike on the bigger guy. 

Her fist connected to the guy's jaw which made him falter and let go of Clarke. The guy groaned in pain and took some time to compose himself. Lexa placed herself in front of Clarke, as if ready to protect her in anything. 

 

"L-Lexa?" The cracked voice of the blonde made Lexa snapped back to reality, she turned to see Clarke whose staring with wide eyes and her eyes glistening as if tears are ready to fall. Clarke reached out for Lexa's shoulder and the brunette was about to comfort the the blonde but was cut off by a whistle. She turned to look at the guy once again, she can't recognize the man's face because its dark, but she's sure that it was already a middle aged man. Suddenly, there were four people who came out of nowhere and started to walk towards them.

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke by the hand and the blonde squeezed Lexa's hand so she did the same. 

"That punch was quite good for a woman like you." the man said and the men laughed, "Man! That did hurt!" he continued. "All I wanted was to get out with blondie here, instead I got a bruise." 

 _'He's drunk, they're drunk.'_ Lexa thought, she noticed how the man slurred and  now she could smell the foul smell of excessive alcohol. She gripped Clarke's  hand tighter, she doesn't want to let go of her because she's too scared of what might happen.

"I have money. You could take it and leave us." Lexa commanded which only earned a laughter from the group. 

 _"Be ready to run."_ She whispered to the blonde and Clarke curtly nodded. 

"We don't want your money, what we want is this blondie here. Y'know you could stop acting hero and walk away from here. Or do you want to join?" The man on the further left said and laughter erupted which made the brunette grit her teeth and clench her other fist tighter. Her knuckles turning white, she could feel her own nails digging to her skin. She was about to answer back but she felt a Clarke stopped her, her blue eyes are soothing her and she felt like she could breathe again. 

The men started walking towards them one by one and both of them started to run, hand in hand. They didn't know which direction they took but they could still see that the guys are still chasing them off. When they turned left to an alley, they found a small space between the establishments and decided to fit themselves into it. And by miracle the space felt like it was built for  _them._ They fitted together perfectly. 

Both of them are breathing heavily, but they still held each other's hand. Neither of them wants to let go. A few moments later, the men who were chasing them passed by their position and this is the time where both of them let out a breath off relief. Taking a silent step outside of their hiding place, Lexa checked for danger before looking at Clarke.

They stared at each other's eyes and the brunette felt heat rushing upwards her face so she looked away. It wasn't even a full 24 hours when she last saw the blonde's blue eyes or heard her voice, but  _she missed her_. She let go of Clarke's hand and immediately missed the contact.

"Hey are you okay?" Lexa asked and looked at Clarke from her head to her feet.

"I'm fine. But you're not." the blonde sternly replied, Lexa was confused for a moment until she felt a stinging sensation in her right hand. She's bleeding. It must've been from the punch she threw at the man.

She swallowed hard and looked back at Clarke, "I'm fine, what were you doing outside at this hour Clarke?"

The blonde raised her eyebrow, "How about you? Who told you to jump in front of me and threw a punch? Something could have happened to you Lexa, and I can't ju-"

"But nothing happened."

 

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh and took Lexa's hand and started to pull the brunette to the opposite direction. "It's late. And you're wounded." 

"I'm fine Clarke, you need to go home. I'll be fine." Lexa assured, but she's still being pulled by the blonde's strong grip.

"Then  _let's go home._ " Clarke didn't give Lexa time to react because she started to walk fast and all the brunette could do was to hold onto Clarke's hand and follow her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Lexa entered Clarke's apartment, she was amazed at how the blonde's apartment was full of paintings. 

"Wait here. I'll just change into something." Clarke said before entering her bedroom. 

Lexa adored the paintings scattered at the walls. She saw a beautiful painting of a house near the falls, a boy holding a balloon, a dog, and a man who's smiling wide. The man's painting was placed on top of the book shelf. She stared at it until she noticed some similarities of his facial features with Clarke.

"Its my dad." Clarke said, Lexa almost jumped out of her skin and turned to see where the voice came from. Clarke was holding a medkit in her hand.

 

"Would you please take a seat?" She asked politely, and Lexa obliged. She sat at the sofa and Clarke sat beside her, their knees touching and Clarke's proximity is enough to make Lexa's mind spin around.

Clarke held out her hand and Lexa looked at it curiously. She looked at the blonde then back to her hand as if she's asking for something. Then back to the blonde's face. "What?"

"Don't 'What." me , let me take a look of your hand." she gulped at the sudden seriousness of Clarke's voice and slowly held out her hand.

 

Their hands touched again and Clarke's delicate fingers touched Lexa's bleeding one. "This isn't that deep, but this will sting a little bit." The blonde informed, Lexa just nodded, unable to find her voice because the blonde just moved closer to her. She stared at Clarke's forehead, then the hair she tucked behind her ear down to her jaw line then down to the blonde's neck. She felt her breath hitched just by looking at Clarke this close to her.

"Okay, can you hold this?" She snapped back to reality and did  as she was told. She just admired Clarke doing what she loves in an actual situation.  Clarke wrapped Lexa's hand in a bandage and when she was done, she didn't let go the brunette's hand. Instead she looked at Lexa and held the other woman's hand between her own.

 

"Look Lexa. I was really scared, I was being followed by that guy since I came out from the coffee shop near here. I didn't know what could've happened if you weren't there." she started, Lexa stared back at her ocean eyes. 

"And as much as I admire your strength, please don't hurt yourself just to protect me."

"But I wanted to. That was my decision, Clarke"

Clarke gulped when she heard her name being stated by Lexa, it was like an angel's call, "But I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I also don't want you to get hurt Clarke, I can't even imagine what I would have done if that bastard laid his fingers on you." Lexa said, her tone was sharp and Clarke's eyes widen but her looks soften after a few seconds.

"Thank you. Lexa, for being there. Thank you for caring." The blonde said, finally letting go of the brunette's hand.

Lexa smiled back at her and stood up and was about to start to walk towards the door, this has been a long night indeed.

 

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked tilting her head in confusion.

Lexa pointed at the door," Uh- home?" 

"No. Stay here. Change into these, bathroom is on the left." The blonde said after tossing Lexa a towel and clean sets of comfortable clothes. She quickly got changed and she can't help but smell Clarke's scent. When she got out she searchced for the blonde n the living room. But there are no sign of her so she headed into the bedroom. The door was open widely so she walked in and saw Clarke combing her hair and now comfortable in pajamas.

Clarke looked at Lexa and patted the side of her bed. And Lexa's lips parted _'Holy shit.'_ she thought.  _'Same bed?!'_

"Where should I sleep?" She asked just to make sure that she's not getting things wrong and Clarke chuckled and again patted the other side of the bed. It seemed that Lexa had forgotten the ability to walk and her knees suddenly felt weak. She felt like she's melting.

"C'mere, there's plenty of space." Clarke finally said, and with that she walked slowly toward the bed. Clarke already laid down and Lexa soon followed. When Lexa laid down Clarke shifted to her side. Her back is facing Lexa,

"Good night Lexa." 

"Good night Clarke."

A few seconds later she could hear Clarke's steady breathing and she tried to copy the pattern to calm herself. Her hands were on her side and she just stared at the ceiling, until she felt Clarke shifted again and now mirroring Lexa's position, Clarke's hand was also on her side. Then she thought of one thing. She searched for the brunette's hand held and when she found it, she held it like it was the most delicate thing she could ever get a hold of.

Lexa tensed up, she didn't know what to react so she looked at Clarke whose eyes are now closed.

"Is this okay?" Clarke asked, and Lexa relaxed so she just hummed in response.

She don't know if she was sleepy and imagining things but she think she heard Clarke saying 'Good' and saw Clarke smiling.

They also didn't know that holding each other's hand could make them fall asleep faster and deeper, this is literally what a  good night sleep is.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo took me too long to update! My bad.. Again Thank you guys for taking your time to read this! It really means a lot since its my first time writing! And if you would like to say something to me (be it good or not) please do so, I'm willing to learn :))
> 
> Thank you for waiting! Love u guys! 
> 
> \-- and since I got a shout out from my bestfriend @daughterofcosmos_01 from her story, I'd also like to thank her. She helped me putting my thoughts together! And if you're in the EreRi fandom I'd definitely recommend that you see her work <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading Love lots! xoxo


	6. By The Hand (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating cause I'm inspired. Don't ask why.  
> and this is shorter than the other chapters because this will give way on what will happen on the next chap.
> 
> Thanks for reading xoxo

 

 

Lexa woke up from her sleeping position the  night before. She didn't  know when was the last time  she slept  like this. She never sleeps without waking up in the middle of the night be it from stress or a nightmare. She never felt this well rested before. 

She  slowly opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling, _'This isn't mine.'_ She first squinted her eyes as she tried to recall what had happened and it went wide in realization that she was now laying down with a beautiful blonde beside her. She was about to cover her mouth with her right hand to suppress her gasp, but she can't- _they're still holding hands._ So she used her other hand for it. 

 _"Shit."_ she silently whispered, she looked at their hands then  back to the blonde, Clarke was still asleep and she also had the same position like how she slept last night. 

Lexa felt the heat rising to her face and she carefully let go of the blonde's hand in order to not wake her up. She stood up and searched for her phone, she found it at the nightstand next to Clarke's phone and digital clock which reads  _6:34_. 

She went outside the bedroom and  straight to the bathroom. She searched for extra toothbrush and found one, as she brushed her  teeth and studied the things inside the bathroom. She noticed that there three toothbrushes in the holder so she guessed that it was  for Clarke and her friends.  _'How sweet.'_ She smiled to herself and fixed her hair. She put on her clothes from last night and she put the clothes Clarke let her borrow in the basket.

There were still no sign of the blonde awake  when she stepped out of the bathroom. She walked to the kitchen and looked at the coffee maker and had a mental debate whether  to go out  and go home or make coffee and wait for Clarke to wake up.  The latter one won the argument and she started to look for mugs in the cupboard. 

_'Hope she won't get mad.'_

When she found where the cups are kept, she took two  and placed it at the table.

While waiting for the coffee, Lexa couldn't help but take a look at the apartment. She once again admired the paintings that were hanged on the wall and wondered where Clarke got it, perhaps she could ask the blonde later. When the coffee finished brewing Lexa took the mugs so she'll fill it, she heard the door from the bedroom opened and the mug that Lexa was holding almost fell out off surprise. She saw the blonde looking at her while rubbing her eye. 

"H-hi." Lexa squirmed. Clarke smiled and  nodded at her direction and went inside the bathroom. The brunette let out  breath, she could hear her heart beat from her ears, she's not sure whether it was because she was shocked at the sudden appearance of the blonde or the sight of Clarke in her pajamas. She shook off the thoughts and returned to the coffee maker.

 

Just in time the blonde came out of the bathroom, Lexa was sitting with the mugs at the table. She looked up at the blonde who's now walking  at her direction. 

"Good morning Clarke." She said with a smile, "Good morning Lexa." the blonde smiled back and sat at the stool. 

"Ooh, thanks for the coffee." Clarke said and took the mug in her hands, she sniffed the aroma of the coffee and smiled once again. It made Lexa stare, she had to pinch herself to make sure that all of this is happening and is very real.

Lexa  cleared her throat and tore her gaze away from the blonde and looked at the cup of coffee "So uh-about last night-"

"Oh my God, I forgot  _that_  happened. Thank you for being there. I don't know what could've  happened if you weren't."

"Yes, I'm glad I was there too. What were you doing outside at that late hour?" Lexa sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

Clarke tilted her head to the side and lightly bit her lower lip, "Well, as I've said. I went to the shop but it was closed so I've decided to buy chips."

Lexa raised her brows and she leaned back  while crossing her arms, she let out a low chuckle and see that the blonde was smiling at her, "You were risking your life for chips? Seriously?" she joked.

"Well, yeah! I mean, you risked your life for me! And may I remind you that you got hurt  _because_ of me?" the blonde answered.

The brunette pursed her lips and looked away, "Anyone would do that Clarke." she mumbled.

"No Lexa, they would try to help me by  immediately calling the cops or some may just ignore that. But you, you threw stood there in front of me." By this, Lexa looked at Clarke and she saw the emotion in the blonde's eyes. She could see that Clarke was scared and truly grateful that she arrived at the scene.

"Thank you, Lexa. I don't what I'd do without you." Clarke continued, Lexa let out a soft smile, "You're  welcome, Clarke. I'm really glad I was there." 

They both smiled at each other that seemed to ease the tension between them. 

"So uh- how about you? I mean, what were you doing outside in that late night?" Clarke asked. She stood up from her seat and opened her cupboard and took out some bread and started to put some in the toaster.

"I was running some errands." she answered, she still wasn't used to telling people that  she _runs_ a company so she just wait for the person to figure it out themselves. The blonde just nod and handed her a toast. They ate the light breakfast silently but it didn't stop them from looking and smiling at one another.

"I was just wondering..." Lexa trailed off, Clarke let out a hum in response before looking at Lexa.

"Where did you  get these paintings? They're so beautiful. I'd like some too in my home." 

The blonde smiled wider at her inquiry. "What?  Why are you smiling?" Lexa asked, she wondered why the blonde was smiling widely at her-and now chuckling.

Clarke let  out a raspy laugh, "You think they're beautiful?" 

"Who wouldn't? They're wonderful." Lexa added which made Clarke nod, "I painted them."

Lexa stared at the blonde as if she was waiting for the joke, instead all she got was a smile and the blonde was waiting for her reply.

"Wow." she breathed which earned another raspy laugh from the blonde in front of her.

"That's all you could say?" Clarke teased. 

"Yeah, I mean-wow. I didn't know you were so talented, Clarke." Lexa replied.

Clarke smiled at the brunette who is still amazed by  the fact that she had painted those,"Thank you for liking it, well. I used to sell some of it in the park with my dad before."Lexa only smiled sadly at her then her phone rang. It was her 7 am alarm.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I have a class." the brunette said, standing up from her seat. Clarke also stood up and guided to the door. 

"Thanks for breakfast." Lexa said, Clarke was already holding the knob but she let it go and turned to Lexa

"Thank you for last night for saving me and everything."

"Anytime." the brunette replied shortly with a  smile. Clarke held the knob again but she didn't twist it, instead she turned to Lexa again.

"I was wondering if I could take you out whenever you're free? It's just that  I feel like I owe you a meal." The blonde asked, shyness evident in her tone.

Lexa's lips parted but no words came out, and the delay of her response made Clarke anxious.  _'Shit.'_ the blonde thought

"Uhm it's okay if you don't wan-"

"I'll check my schedules."  _And I'll cancel them to be with you._ Lexa said cutting off the blonde short.

"Okay, cool." and both of them smiled.

The moment Clarke twisted the knob and swung her door open to give Lexa way, she was shocked to see Raven and Octavia on her door and was about to knock.

All of them took a stood there frozen at the doorway, all of them staring intensely at one another.

"Hi." Lexa breathed out and all eyes are on her, "I should be going by now. Thank you, Clarke." She added, she tried hard to keep her face stoic to hide her embarassment from Clarke's friends. Octavia and Raven nodded at her and gave her way to walk, and with that she zoomed out without saying another word.

 

Thee blonde was left standing at the doorway with her best friends. When Lexa was out of sight, Raven burst out in a laughter.

"Someone got the girl last night!" Raven grinned as she made her way inside Clarke's apartment. 

"I want my money Rae, told you Clarke will be the first one to move." Octavia followed. And with that Clarke groaned to her best friends. 

"Oh my God! You're getting this-everything wrong." She explained, and the other women raised their eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen, "Sit, I'll explain."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, when Lexa opened the door to her condominium. She was suddenly startled by the woman who was sitting at the sofa.

 _"Ohmygodyoualmostgavemeaheartattack"_ she yelped. 

Anya laughed from her seat then grinned. " _Someone_  didn't spend their last night here."

"What?" The young brunette asked innocently. 

"Don't act like nothing happened. My girlfriend saw you coming out from the blonde's apartment." The older brunette stated, Lexa stared at her cousin with wide eyes.

"Nothing happened." she defended which made Anya raise her brow a little higher, _"Oh really? Then what happened."_   

Lexa raised her bandaged hand to show it to Anya but she didn't expect her reply, "What you broke your hand from intense se-"

"SHUT UP ANYA!" she lunged forward to her cousin to cover her mouth and was now laughing. 

"Nothing happened okay?" Lexa declared.

"Okay, then what else happened?"

It took a moment for Lexa to reply, she couldn't find the right words to say, until she finally breathed out.

 

"She asked me out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are wondering about their ages. I don't exactly know their age numbers but:
> 
> *Anya (and Bellamy, who is soon coming here) is 2 years older than Raven and are currently working*  
> *Raven is in her last year of Mechanical Engineering and a year older than Clarke*  
> *Clarke and Lexa (also Lincoln and Octavia) are of the same age*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Lovelots! 
> 
> Got tumblr? say hi to me at : https://im-a-luthor.tumblr.com/ ^^^


	7. Take Me Somewhere New (pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I'm back! I'm really sorry for not updating :( It was a very stressful and tiring week. Hope ya'll doing well :)
> 
> Thanks for waiting huhu lovelots xoxo
> 
> So here's some small amount of Linctavia and Ranya ^^ hope you like it!!
> 
> Ps: Too many phone calls lol I should've entitled this "The PhoneCalls" XD

 

 

Its been three days since Clarke had seen Lexa.  _'She probably don't wanna go out with me.'_  she groaned in frustration at the thought. In fact- she haven't sent the brunette a text, she thought that Lexa may be  _too busy_ to go out with her on a date. Yes a date, she officially decided that she's going to call it a date.

She continued to walk in the hallways to her first class in the morning until she felt a light tap on her shoulder

"Good morning Clarke, do you need help?" Eric smiled at her while waiting for her response

"Good morning to you too Eric, thanks but I'm fine." She smiled back, the man smiled at her and curtly nodded. 

"What's the matter?" Eric asked again, the blonde turned to look at the her friend, she felt her body tensed  up for a moment.

"Nothing, how's Nathan doing by the way?" She asked, trying to change the topic. But she also wants to know how her friend's relationship is doing, she aalways admired the two. They were so sweet and Clarke could only smile when she sees the pair.

"Well, he's doing good. We're doing good. And don't change the subject princess I asked you first." Eric chuckled

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows at the nickname, "Oh my God, I hate that nickname.  _That_ was one time!  Why don't you all bury it in the past?!"

"Its too precious to be buried in the past. Now what's bothering the princess' mind?"

Clarke felt heat rising up from her neck so she looked ahead and avoided looking at  her friend, she cleared and throat and let out a small hum. She still can't answer it, and to be honest, she doesn't know why. Her friends already know that she  _is_ bisexual and they're definitely fine with that. She just doesn't understand what was stopping her.

She heard the man beside her sighed, "Okay fine, too personal? Well, you could tell me-and us whenever you  feel like okay?"

The blonde bit her lower lip and shut her eyes for a moment, she let out a deep sigh once again. She came to a sudden halt which also  made Eric stop from walking. 

"Eric, what do you do when you like someone?"

Eric  eyed her for a second and smiled, he placed his arms around the blonde's shoulder, "What I would do as Eric Jackson is to tell that _someone_ that I am interested in them and simply ask them if they want to go out  with me." he smiled at Clarke for a moment before continuing, "Now what do you think a  _Clarke Griffin_ would do if they like  _someone_ ?  Let's go Griff, our first subject isn't waiting for us."  The blonde snapped from her thoughts, she did forget that they attend same classes together.

They started to walk again,  _'What would I do?'_ , now she's determined to know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Laying on her bed, she turned to her other side. Her phone kept ringing and she couldn't find where her phone was. Octavia let out a growl when she heard something fell off her bed which was her phone. She finally stood up from her bed and picked up her phone.

 _"Hello? Who's this?"_ she asked the other line, not really bothering to look at the caller ID

 **[Someone's moody today.]** The familiarity of the voice made her annoyance disappear

 _''You must be needing something that it made you call at this early?"_ The man chuckled on her reply

 **[O, what's early in a ten thirty-ish? And may I remind you that I am your brother?]** Bellamy laughed on the other line.

Hearing his laughter made Octavia smile to herself. 

 _''What do you want ugh."_ She replied while still smiling

**[I just called to make sure you're still alive. Won't you ask how I'm doing?]**

_''Fine, how are you big brother? I've missed you so so so much."_  She sarcastically said while heading towards her bathroom to fix her self

 **[Awe, I've missed you too.]** she rolled her eyes and laughed

_"No, seriously Bell, why did you call? Do you have something to tell me?"_

There was a moment of silence that followed after  her question, then she heard Bellamy clears his throat

 **[I uh- I got promoted! Guess what?]** She heard it, she heard the hesitation in her brother's voice or did  she? ' _Maybe I'm just being paranoid'_  She quickly disregarded the thought

_"Hmm. Let's see, you got promoted somewhere far and I'll never see you again? That's great Bell.''_

**[Rude. I'm hurt. In fact, its quite thee opposite, I'll work at this company that I can't remember what its called. But it's close there so you'll see me more often.]**  Bellamy laughed

 _"Oh my God, my nightmare is happening."_ she replied and they started to laugh together.

 _"But seriously Bell, that's great! Congratulations, hmm how about I'll treat you a meal this Saturday?"_ She offered, she did miss her brother after all. It's been two months since they last saw each other.

**[Of course anything for you. Well, that's all. I miss you and I love you very much, take care okay? Tell Linc I said hi.]**

_"Alright, love you too Bell, take care as always and I missed you too. See you on Sat."_

The phone call ended and Octavia's smile remained on her face. She decided to take a bath after that so she could prepare for uni. But when she got out of the bathroom after what seems like an hour, the scent of coffee and bacon and pancakes welcomed her and there was music playing from her kitchen apartment. She walked towards her kitchen and saw a tall dark skinned man standing there, his back is facing Octavia, she smiled and sneaks behind him to give him a back hug.

"Ooh, someone was up early." He said as he turned to hug Octavia back.

"Mmyeah, Bellamy called, he says hi." She said as she buried her face to Lincoln's muscled chest. She heard him chuckle and felt his lips on her forehead.

"Well, my lady. Please get out of this robe and get dressed, I'll prepare your  _super late break fast_."

She didn't let go, they remained like that for a few seconds.

"Lincoln." 

"Hmm?" 

"Isn't this tiring? You always go here and  make me meals, drive me to uni. You always do it even though  we have different schedules. I understand if you  get tired of doing this. I'm -"

Before Octavia could finish her sentence, Lincoln cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"I. Won't. Ever. Get. Tired. Of. You." He sincerely said and he kissed the crook of his girlfriend's nose.

"Now go get dressed, Raven told me that you two are staying at Clarke's nest again for tonight so I'll drop you there later. Is she doing well?" They let go of each other's embrace and Octavia started to walk towards her room only to stop at the door and  looked at Lincoln 

"She sure as hell is doing good." she said with a smug grin before entering the room.

 

 

* * *

 

"You keep on checking the goddamn phone, what's up?" Raven said while taking a seat beside Clarke on their favorite spot during breaks, they were sitting at the bench under the tree near the football field. Too bad Octavia have classes at  this hour, Raven doesn't have an ally in teasing the blonde. 

"I'm nervous, I'd like to give her a call, but I don't know what to say." Clarke answered, her legs kept bouncing up and down. Raven placed her hand on the blonde's knee to stop it and let out a laugh.

"Oh my God, what a useless bisexual you are! Gimme your phone!" She attempted to take Clarke's phone using her other hand, but the blonde quickly evaded. The brunette raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, you dare to challenge me?" She said with a challenging tone

"Why? Are you threatened almighty mechanic?" The blonde mocked

Soon they both stood up and chased each other in circles, they laughed and tickled each other until Raven got a good move to steal Clarke's phone from her hand. As soon as she got the blonde's phone, she scrolled through  the contacts and looked for 'Lexa Woods'. Then pressed call.

 

"Oh my God Rae, not again!" Clarke said in frustration. Raven held out her index finger to silence the blonde. Then the call got picked up.

_"Hello Lexa? Remember me? Well as you can see Clarke here is-"_

**[Raven?]**  Raven squinted her eyes at the voice, it made here look at the caller ID to make sure that it belongs to Lexa. She placed it back on her ear.

_"Babe? Why do you have Lexa's phone? Do you mind telling me where she is? Clarke is getting anxious."_

Clarke looked at Raven and guessed who her friend was talking to so she scooched closer to Raven

**[Ooh, yeah. She can't focus on everything since the blonde asked her out. Was it a date? My cousin is getting anxious too, she can't decide if Clarke was asking her out on a date or so]**

_"We're dominated by anxious girls here babe, I bet they won't be able to function properly if they're in the same room together."_ Raven joked and she heard Anya laughed from the other side, she cleared her throat to ask her girlfriend again.

_"So babe, where's your cuz?"_

**[She's in a meeting.]**

_"A meeting? What meeting? As in, right now? As of the moment?"_

Anya let out a raspy laugh from the other side which Raven finds very charming

**[A board meeting.]**

_"A board? What do you mean? Lexa is working in a company?"_ She whispered

**[She... she haven't told you? Darn, she's gonna kill me for this, can Clarke hear you?]**

Raven looked at Clarke who was trying hard to hear the conversation, the brunette took a step away and raised her hand to signal her to wait for a moment, the blonde rolled her eyes but nodded and sat at the bench and made herself busy with her sketchpad.

_"She's can't hear us right now. So, a board meeting?"_

**[Yes you dummy,  its a board meeting.]**

_"I won't ask for more details because I know its not really your secret to tell. But please, when did these- meetings were set? Cause I wouldn't believe it she had meetings for three days  consecutively."_

**[Well, all of her meetings were rescheduled for the past 3 days, and that's because Lexa can't focus on anything. Let me tell you this, the first time the meeting was conducted, a board asked her and she answered 'Yes' but the question was how she would have the new positions available in the company be effective. And today was the third day, I'm waiting for her actually.]**

_"Too distracted I see."_

**[Yep, so, why did you call? Teasing your friends is not a good habit babe.]**

_''I wasn't-. Psh, okay fine. But hey can I ask you one question? I need you to be honest."_

**[Anything babe, shoot.]**

Raven looked at the blonde who was sitting at the bench and was sketching things.

_"Do you think Clarke would have a chance with Lexa? She's worried that Lexa might just be being  friendly and of course as a friend I don't want her to get hurt and-"_

**[OH MY**   **GOD]** Anya cut her off with a burst of laughter and it made her furrow her brows

 **[Babe, didn't you hear what I've said? She was too distracted. Here's what she said exactly to me after that failed meeting : "An, all I could see is her blue eyes and all I can hear is her voice asking me to go with her." Now you're asking me if your friend have a chance.]** Hearing what her girlfriend had just spilled,  she couldn't help but also laugh.

_"Well that's good to know. So what do we do?"_

**[We ain't doing anything babe, let them decide for themselves. But what I want us to do is that you go with me on Saturday and watch the movie we missed.]**

_"Asking me out on a date huh?"_

**[Seems like that, and also. Lexa told me that she already watched the movie when she went out with Clarke, she said it was awesome. You still got ticket right?]**

_"I gave it to Clarke."_

**[What? So they used our ticket to watch-]**

_"Still got classes babe, I'll buy a new one for us. Love you."_ Raven quickly ended the call and returned the phone to the blonde. 

"Ugh, at last! What'd she say?"

"Sorry to disappoint you princess but it wasn't Lexa who answered the call. But she'll call you, probably."

"Is she busy?" Clarke  asked, her voice was low that its almost like a whisper

"Nope." Raven replied popping the 'p' while shaking her head before continuing, "Not that much, but she'll call you later when she's done."

"So she  _is_ busy." The blonde sighed

 _"Yeah, busy thinking about you."_ Raven murmured, she wasn't sure if Clarke heard it but she can't contain the grin on her face. At least she knows that the girl Clarke likes feels the same towards her best friend.

Things just got exciting. For Raven at least.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa's counted the remaining minutes from her seat at the meeting. She kept glancing on her wristwatch and there's less than a minute before- 

"Then it shall be decided that the opening of new positions will be validated next week." Gustus said and the other members of the board nodded. 

Lexa stood up from her seat and rested both of her hands on the table

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your cooperation, this meeting is adjourned." Then one by one, people in suits went out of the room.

Gustus and Indra stayed and talked for a moment before facing the brunette. "That was a good decision Alexandria, imagine how many people we could help by opening up work slots. It could help the company and increase its man power while it could also provide  for those people who have none so its really a win-win situation." Indra complimented.

"Well dear, let's not keep her waiting. She still have classes to attend." Gustus smiled and Indra nodded. 

"We'll take care of things while you're gone. Rest for now, I'll inform you if there are further changes okay?" Lexa smiled and hugged the pair, "Thanks to you two, I couldn't have done this without you."

They bid their farewell and Indra went out of the room with Gustus. Lexa sighed at the silence and she was about to change her clothes because she was wearing a corporate dress, Anya entered the room.

 

"She called." Lexa froze from her spot,  her eyes never leaving Anya's.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking, "What did she say?" 

The older brunette shrugged her shoulder and gave Lexa her phone back. "I don't really remember. Why don't you call  her? Oh and by the way, I'll be going now. You brought your car right? Bye." Without any other words her cousin zoomed out just like that. Lexa was left there staring at her phone. 

She closed her eyes and decided to call the blonde later. She can't think straight,  _'Well maybe because I am not straight.'._ She immediately changed her clothes and drove her way to the university. She's running late for her entrepreneurship class, she just prayed that her professor won't get mad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a long day for Lexa,  too many things happened and she can't understand anything. She's easily getting distracted by almost anything which is very unlikely of her. 

"Clarke." She whispered to herself. She knows that it was the blonde's doing, she's missing  the blonde's blue eyes lately. And her sweet voice, and her lavender scent. Her angelic smile, and also the way Clarke says 'Lexa', it was like the brunette is being hypnotized. It all became too much, it made her thoughts unorganized.

She needs to see her. She needs to hear Clarke calling her, she needs to see Clarke smiling at her, she needs to hear the blonde's laugh. She needs her. Lexa shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

It was already late night and she was laying down, her phone beside her. She picked it up and opened the messaging app.

 

 

 

 **Lexa Woods:** _Hello Clarke, good evening. Are you still up? **[10:03 pm]**_

 

A minute came and she still got no reply. 'She's _probably asleep.'_ ,she thought. Then her phone vibrated on her hand.

 

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Hey, good evening to you too :) How are you? Its been a while **[10:04 pm]**_

 

 

 **Lexa Woods:** _Can I call?_

 

She didn't hit the send button, she was thinking whether it would be okay to ask the blonde to call at this late night. She closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened her eyes and looked at the message it was already sent and her mouth fell open.  _'Well shit.'_

Her brain stopped processing for what seems like the nth time until she realized that there was an incoming call-  _from Clarke._ She didn't know what to say if she answered that call. She looked at it until it disappeared. 

 **Clarke Griffin:** _You didn't answer :3 **[10:07 pm]**_

No, she doesn't need the call.

 **Lexa Woods:** _Sorry for that, can we just facetime instead? **[10:07 pm]**_

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Sure can do, just call me when you're ready. **[10:07 pm]**_

 

This is it, what she needed. She pressed the call button and waited for the other woman to answer, while waiting she fixed her disheveled hair and she sat up on her bed, her back on the head board, then a second came. She saw the blonde smiling and waving at her.

She smiled back, and she could feel that she could finally breathe for the first time in a while. Just by looking at Clarke makes her feel relaxed.

 

 **"Hey there."** The brunette breathed out, she saw Clarke bit her lower lip before turning it into a smile, it made Lexa feel  _things._

 ** _"Hey, what's up? How are you?"_** Clarke said, here smile still on her face. Hearing the blonde's voice even through her phone feels soothing

**"Uhm, tired. But I'm doing fine, how about you?"**

_**"Well, nothing interesting happened. It was also a tiring day for me. Glad you called.''**  _Lexa smiled at the blonde on the screen,  _'I'm glad I called too.'_ she thought

**"So, about your invite, I'm really sorry for not being able to contact you as soon as possible. Does the offer still stands?"**

Clarke squinted her eyes and pursed her lips 

 _ **''Hmm, let me think. Well, it still stands if you let me pick the place."**_ Lexa chuckled and nodded

**''Seems fair to me."**

_**"So does weekend works for you? I don't have plans on Saturday or Sunday."** _

**"Saturday will do, what time and what should I wear, If you mind me asking."**

_**"Well, Lexa you'll be spending the whole day with me so you better wear something you're comfortable."**_ Lexa only smiled to see Clarke's excitement evident on her face. 

 **"Thank you Clarke. I bet a day with you would be amazing."** She replied, Lexa could feel her heart beat faster every time the blonde tilts her head and smile.

 _ **"So its settled then. Good night Lexy."**_ She laughed at  the way Clarke called her, it was the first time a person called her that. Most off the time she's mad when people call her using names other than Alexandria or Lexa or Lex, that is  used by her closest friends. But to Clarke, it feels like its an honor to be given that nickname 

 **"Good night Clarkey, sleep well."** The brunette replied and Clarke laughed at her  _also new nickname **.**_ ****Lexa was about to press the end button when Clarke spoke  again.

 **"And Lexa-"** Lexa looked at Clarke in  her eyes, although the blonde's ocean eyes can not be seen in the quality of the call, she could still  see the way it shines.

 **"Its a date."** With that the call ended and Lexa sat  there staring at her phone.

Mouth agaped, body frozen. Her brain had stopped processing once again, it feels like her comprehension skills have been permanently thrown out of her system. She stayed like that for a moment, then it all hit her like a train. She stood up on her bed and started jumping and shouting like a teenage  kid being asked out on a date by the person they like. 

"Oh my God, she asked me out. Oh my God!" 

When she felt that everything was spinning, she laid down and tried to calm herself down by doing breathing exercises. 

"She asked me out." She repeated, and the smile on the corner of her lips can't stop from showing. She feels like she would be getting a  _really_ good night sleep. 

"Please be quick Saturday." She closed her eyes and dozed off with a smile on her face. She knew that the smile won't come off until the next few days. Now she's really excited to see the blonde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they all have dates on Saturdays uwu, I love Saturdays. Do you love Saturdays?
> 
> Anywaays
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently huhu I love all of you!! Thank you very much for taking your time to read this, I can't thank you enough !! huhuuu I'll do my best to make this story good, I'm glad that you like it! <3
> 
> (I'll post the pt.2 as soon as possible!!)
> 
> Love you guys xoxo


	8. Take Me Somewhere New (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for not updating for the week :( here's the eighth chap! hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Thanks for waiting and reading this! it reallllllyyy means a lot to me lovelots xoxo

"Anya is this okay?" Lexa said as she tried on a pair of clothing for the sixth time. Clarke texted her that  she'll pick Lexa in front of the convenient store- s _ince the blonde doesn't know where  she lives._ At 3 PM, and its already 2 in the afternoon, she's getting anxious

"By the Gods Lexa, why are you stressing yourself out on what to wear?" Anya rolled her eyes as she continued texting Raven on  her own phone

"Its a date! I want to look good!" the younger brunette yelled.

"Then don't wear anything! End of story!" the other woman yelled back

"What the fuc-" Lexa was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. She look towards the door, she wasn't expecting a delivery or a guest. "I'll get it." Anya said as she made her way towards the door, it took a while and Anya still wan't back at her bedroom. The next thing Lexa heard was laughing and giggling at the hallway. 

Curiosity hit her, she went  out to follow her cousin and found Anya tangled with another woman,  _at the doorway of her condominium._ She cleared her throat to make her presence known and both of the women stumbled and from their positions. 

"Hi. I didn't know you were here." Raven said, fixing her hair while staring at Lexa with shock.

"Hi Raven,  I live here." Lexa smiled, Raven's eyes widened and her looks darted back and forth to her girlfriend. Anya let out a grin before putting her arms around Raven, "We're also going  _out on a date._ So we'll be out off your hair." Anya began leading her girlfriend outside and Lexa's anxiety  only grew. Now she's left to decide what she'll wear.

 _'Something comfortable.'_ She dragged her feet back to her room to search for clothes. After a few minutes she decided to go with a black high waisted jean and a black and white striped shirt  with a pair of  white snickers. She applied a little make up and breathed out her nervousness, hoping that it would go away.

It  would be the first time in the week she'll see Clarke in person, and just by thinking about  her makes the brunette's heart skips a beat. She went out and called a cab,  she won't need her own car since Clarke said  that she'll drive. It was exactly 3 when Lexa arrived at the store. She can't remember Clarke's car color so she stood there looking at cars passing by for a moment. Until a yellow  Chevrolet Camaro stopped in front of her.

The tinted window from the driver's seat opened and Lexa saw the face who appeared in her dreams last night.

"Hey! Hop in!" Clarke said with a bright smile,  she's really happy to see Lexa. She  _almost_ hit a parked car because she's driving too fast out of excitement. The brunette walked around to the shotgun seat and went in. 

When she took a seat and closed the door, she put on the seat belt and noticed that the car's engine wasn't ignited. Lexa turned to see Clarke looking at her while the blonde's hand were fixated at the steering wheel. Clarke looked away and  let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. I'm not used to seeing a pretty woman sitting in my passenger seat." The blonde joked, which made Lexa duck her head and giggle.

"Well, to be honest I'm  also not used to seeing a beautiful woman driving me to somewhere." Lexa joked and this time their gazes met for a moment. 

 _blue met green_  

Lexa could feel herself getting lost to Clarke's ocean eyes. She swallowed hard because her eyes darted at the blonde's lips, she can't bring herself to look away. She feels like the blonde was her lifeline and she could breathe for the first time this week.

"You really look beautiful." Clarke said,  breaking their staring contest. Clarke looked forward to the road and started the car

"Thank you, you look so good yoourself too, Clarke." the brunette complimented. Lexa had been told by many people that she  _is beautiful_ , she often ignored the praise  by saying thank you. But when Clarke say it- she feels like its an honor to be able to look good to Clarke. She feels butterflies in her stomach, she feels like going through that teenage crushes phase again. But she doesn't think what she feels for Clarke is a mere crush. It's something deeper.

She secretly steal glimpse at the blonde who was too focused on the road. Lexa studied Clarke's face, from the blonde's hair that were tucked behind her ear down to her jawline down to her cleft chin down to her neck. The blonde  was wearing a blue shirt with something printed on  it, and she was wearing  a blue jeans partnered with a white snickers just like hers. Then back to the blonde's face, Lexa didn't notice that the car was on neutral because the street light was lit red, so Clarke caught her  staring.

"Like what you see?" Clarke said in a joking manner which made the brunette almost jolt out of her seat. Clarke laughed and Lexa cleared her throat, she feels heat rising up from her neck.

"Well, its quite a breath taking view. So yeah, I like it." Lexa smirked when she saw Clarke's face turned red and looked away.  _'Damn that's good.'_

Lexa let out a breath, "So... Where are we heading to?" She asked.

"We're almost there, one turn from that street and you'll see it." Clarke said while looking at the red-lit street light.

"I see, no clue?" 

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, "It's gonna be fun I swear." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke parked her car and when they got off, it was loud and there are a lot of people, mostly children with their families. Lexa take a look around and wandered her eyes until it landed on a big colorful sign that says  _"Funland"_

"Come on!" Clarke grabbed her hand and they walked towards the place. 

She could hear people's incoherent chattering as they walked,  she let herself be dragged  by the blonde who was taking the lead as if she knows the place by heart. They stopped at a fountain where many children were watching the water flow and their amazed face because the water seems like it'll never end flowing.

"What do you wanna try first?" Clarke excitedly asked. Her big smile plastered all over her face made Lexa's smile grow. 

"Uhm..." She scratched the back of her head and stared at Clarke who was waiting for her response.

"This is my first time here." She said lowly as she bit her lower lip.

Clarke's lip parted and stared at Lexa for a moment. "Wait, are you serious? Like.. you've never been  in an amusement park before?" 

The brunette shook her head slowly and bit her  lower lip a little harder, she feels embarrassed by the fact that she hadn't been in a place like this when she was a kid, but she had her reasons.

"Oh my God, we should try everything. Come on, since this is your first time here let's try something easy then before this day ends,  we must ride that." Clarke said pointing at the ride where she could almost hear every person's  scream. She gulped at  the sight then back to  the blonde who looked like she really will make Lexa try all the rides available.  The brunette nodded in response then Clarke took her hand again and started walking.

She wasn't a fan of walking around, Lexa likes to exercise but not  like this-where many people are walking beside her and talking loudly. But with Clarke- she doesn't seem to mind, as long as they held hands and she could see Clarke's smile.

Clarke came to a stop which made Lexa almost bump into her. 

"So here's the first stop.Level 1." Lexa looked at the direction where the blonde was looking and she saw an octopus shaped ride and she could hear some 'Oooh s' and 'Aaah s' from the people. It doesn't look extreme and Lexa doesn't have fear  from heights so she thinks that  _this is level one_ as what Clarke said.

They bought tickets and waited for their turn. When the last set of passenger were done, it  was their turn. They sat at the red colored car-like seat at  the end of the Octopus' arms. 

Clarke smiled at her and held the brunette's hand again. "Is it okay to hold hands?" The blonde asked

Lexa gave her a sheepish smile and tilted her head to the side, "Well, you already called me babe the first night we met. So I think holding hands is definitely okay."

The blonde's face turned red but she laughed it out and threw her head back, and for Lexa- it was the most beautiful thing she haad ever seen-  _Happy Clarke is definitely a sight to see._

"You ready?" Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled  then the engine started. At first it was slow and the up and down movement of the octopus' arms started to go higher, but not that high to make the people scream their lungs out.  _It was level one after all._ The spinning movement started to speed up, and Lexa felt the ticklish feeling in her stomach every time their seat will rapidly go up then down. The whole ride was filled with jokes and laughter, she feels  like her jaw hurts from too much laughing but she can't help it. 

When the ride was done they were still holding hands and Clarke noticed how the gaps between their fingers fitted together perfectly. She smiled when she felt Lexa gripped her hand as if the brunette was scared to get lost. 

"So what's level 2?" Lexa said, they were  walking side by side unlike earlier where Clarke was taking the lead. 

"We'll skip level 2 and jump to level 3 which is around-" The stopped at a dark themed house, its door was painted red which looked like oozing blood and there were  _spooky_ things hanging on the fences and windows. 

"Level 3 is a horror house?" Lexa stated while raising her eyebrow at Clarke. And the blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait for me here, I'll get the tickets." The brunette nodded and she crossed her arms as she stood there eyeing the house. She always thought that  horror houses are full opportunists who would try to grab a person's part without getting sued because 'its part of their job.' The thought of someone touching Clarke made her uneasy. 

When the blonde returned Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand, "Are you sure you want to enter that?" 

Clarke raised her eyebrow at the brunette, "Yes, why? Don't tell me you're scared of masked people?"

"I am not. But-"

"Then let's go"

"No, Clarke wait." The desperate tone in her voice made Clarke stop and turned to face her, the excited look from  the blonde's face fell. She looked worried as if she's guilty that she did something wrong.

"I'm just worried, you know. There  are a lot of people there Clarke." 

"Lexa, there's a lot of people everywhere here." Clarke answered. 

"I mean-" The brunette stopped mid sentence. She thinks that what she's about to say will sound stupid, even though she and Clarke doesn't have something to call  _this_ and even though she doesn't have the audacity to tell Clarke what to do and what to not do, Lexa didn't like the idea of Clarkee being touched by someone.

"Lexa? Breathe. You can tell me." Clarke gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. Lexa did what she was told and looked at the blonde's eyes.

"There are a lot of people who'll get to hold you there. And I don't want that." she said,  she panicked for a moment. She couldn't read what Clarke was thinking. Until a small smile appeared on the corner of the blonde's lips. Lexa let out a breath she didn't know  she was holding.

Clarke chuckled and gave the brunette's hand another squeeze, "You're right, I don't want that either." Clarke ducked her head for a moment then looked back at the brunette with a big smile.

"What?" Lexa asked out of confusion

"Nothing really. It's my first time to encounter someone who'll put my well-being first. I was always  _that_ person who'll put everybody first before myself. I never knew that being put first feels so good." The blonde confessed.

Lexa smiled and looked at nothing but Clarke, "Then I guess there'll be a lot of first times to happen." 

They stopped for a moment and laughed so hard, "Oh my gosh! That came out so wrong!" Lexa breathed as they laughed in unison, the horror house being forgotten as they walked away.

Clarke gave the tickets to a young brunette guy with blue eyes, he seemed like he's in his junior years, he was about to say his gratitude until a raven haired man approached them giving the young brunette an ice cream asking what was wrong, so the brunette explained. The raven haired looked at Clarke for a bit before bowing his head a little bit as a sign of gratitude for the tickets then politely excused themselves to continue  _'their celebration.'_

"I guess we'll skip to number 4 then, but before that we'll eat first" Clarke said as they walked  towards one of  the food stands. 

"Don't tell me you haven't ate a hotdog on stick before?" Clarke questioned as they looked at the oven where the hotdogs were being cooked. Lexa pursed her lips before giving Clarke a shy smile, "Sorry." she said which made Clarke shook her head and chuckle.

"Trust me you'll like it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke was delightful to see Lexa trying things for the first time, she can't shake the memory of Lexa asking her how to eat it without getting messy. Its like being with a little kid. But she's also a little sad, it made her think of what Lexa did when she was a child.

"So what is level four?" the brunette asked. It was nearly 6 and they have last 2 rides to go to

They've been holding hands since they arrived, they only let go when buying tickets or something that would really need them to let go. And it feels good, Clarke feels calm and safe when she feels the brunette's warmth beside her.

"The drop ride. Are you ready?" She answered energetically.

Lexa squinted her eyes at the blonde, "Wait, so that's level four? So something is higher than that?"

Clarke tilted her head "Hmmm, we'll see. C'mon let's get tickets!"

The line was long but hearing all the screams, it was worth the wait.

When it was finally their turn, they sat beside each other and there was a clerk who was ensuring their seatbelts were properly fastened, "Okay ladies and gents. Just scream the top of your lungs and you'll be fine! Hold on tight and enjoy the ride!" One staff said, soon the staffs made their way back to their waiting areas.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Clarke asked, "Cause I am." she continued and laughed. She saw Lexa smiled at her

"Clarke."

"Hmm?" 

"Your hand?" 

This time Clarke looked at Lexa's hand, the brunette was waiting for the blonde to hold her hand and Clarke happily took it.

"Ready?" Clarke asked as she heard the countdown '5'

"Always." Lexa answered

A loud scream erupted from all the other passengers including Clarke. They went up and suddenly dropping and slowly going up again. Clarke noticed how silent the brunette beside her was, when she checked, Lexa had her eyes shut off. So while they were slowly going up and there were still no loud screams she took the chance of talking to the brunette.

"Lexa! Open your eyes! I'm here." She said as she squeezed Lexa's hand, the brunette did as what she was told, but her eyes glued only to the blonde. 

"You're okay, I'm here!" Clarke shouted again and she felt Lexa's grip became stronger.

"Just shout!" 

"Okay!" Lexa finally replied "What should I shout?!" The question made Clarke laugh

"Anything! Be ready we're going down!" She held tightly onto the brunette's hand. They were expecting a sudden drop but they stayed at the top for a few moments. They saw the whole city above, all the lights started to illuminate since it's getting dark. Clarke tilted her head to look at Lexa

"Shout anything you're thinking as of the moment!" Clarke advised

"Okay!"

"This will be the best drop so hold on!"

Lexa nodded as a reply a second came and they  _dropped._

 

 _"CLAAAAAAARKEY!"_ Lexa shouted from the top of her lungs. It made the blonde laugh and tears of joy started to fall

 

 _"LEEEEEEEEEEXYY!"_ Clarke shouted back.

 

They went up then down for 3 times, both of them laughing while shouting each other's name. When it ended, their hairs disheveled they couldn't walk properly because they were still dizzy. 

They sat at one of the bench Clarke had her head resting at Lexa's shoulder while Lexa's head rest atop the blonde's

"Okay, that was extremely fun. What's for level five?" Lexa breathed out.

"Yeah, wait. Let me catch my breath." Clarke panted. 

The blonde let out a deep breath before sitting up, "Ready for the last ride?" 

Lexa smirked "Of course."

 

Clarke took Lexa's hand to hers again, she's getting really  comfortable at this- holding Lexa's hand. It feels like a lifeline. 

They stopped in front of the ferris wheel. Lexa stared in awe at the rotating upright cabins, the rotation was slow unlike the other rides that are moving fast.

"Let's go, the best view is at the top." Clarke said giving Lexa a big smile

 

It was cool inside the cabin, it was shaky but when they sat beside each other everything seems fine. 

"How long till we get to the top?" Lexa asked, thee blonde shrugged her shoulder. She also don't know how long. 

"Just a few minutes." Clarke answered.

There were silence, both of them contented to hear each other's breathing patterns. Hands still holding and both of them smiles whenever they catch each other's gazes.

"Are you tired?" Clarke aasked, she was playing with Lexa's hand

"Well yeah. But thank you. I'm really happy to be here -" Clarke turned to look at her "-with you." Lexa continued and the blonde smiled.

"Me too. Thanks for going out with me." Clarke said, almost like a whisper

"Who wouldn't? You're too pretty to be rejected Clarke." The brunette joked

"Hey! You were too pretty and I'm so starstrucked whenever I see you, so asking you out  on a date is a big-big step okay?" The blonde defended

"You think I'm pretty?" Lexa teased, she was grinning from ear to ear as she watched the blonde's face turned to red

"Stop! Wow you're really good at this huh?" Clarke laughed  as she turned to completely face the brunette who was  laughing.

They stared at each other. Clarke stared at Lexa's green eyes, it brings her back to life. It's like a place where she could get lost yet feel at home at the same time. Lexa tucked the hair that were on Clarke's face behind her ear  and smiled. Her hand didn't  leave, Lexa slowly traced Clarke's jawline with her index finger and then brushed her thumb softly against Clarke's lower lip. Lexa stared at Clarke's lip then back to the blonde's blue eyes who was doing the same thing. She was going to say something when they felt their cabin stopped. 

They were  too occupied with staring at each other's lips they didn't notice that they were at the top. Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa retracted her hand away from the blonde's face. Clarke exhaled and started to lighten up the mood.

"This is one of the best rides when its getting late. Look its very beautiful." She said staring outside the window of their cabin.

"It is." Lexa replied in a monotonous way which made Clarke look at the   brunette only to see that Lexa was already looking at her.

"Clarke" The brunette held Clarke's hand, Lexa swallowed thickly before continuing.

 

 

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay!! Hope you liked this one! Thank you for your time i love you all! xoxo
> 
> I wasn't aware of the shoutout from my sissy, so I'm adding this up
> 
> If you like Ereri fics (like I do), I'd definitely tell you to read @daughterofcosmos01 's fic. Its fluff with action ;) you'll love it. 
> 
> Also shout out to @whatevenisstraight lmao i love your username! 
> 
> Anyways anyone here on tumblr? Say hi to me on https://im-a-luthor.tumblr.com ^^


	9. Take Me Somewhere New (pt.3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, 
> 
> BIG BIG THANKS TO MY COUSIN WHO (IS STILL CURRENTLY TRYING TO) FIX MY KEYBOARD! MY GOD ILYSM! <3 
> 
> Thats all, just wanna give him a shout out cause I literally can't type anything! So anywho, thanks to him-he let me use his laptop while he's fixing mine and I'm glad that I wrote the draft so here's the 9th chap ^^ hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for taking your time to read this and all the loves! <3 lovelots xoxo

 

  
"Can I kiss you?"

 

 

There was silence that followed not long ago after the question was asked. They just sat there, facing each other looking at each other's eyes. None of them were moving, not even blinking their eyes. Both breathing heavily

Clarke felt her throat went dry and she can't seem to find the words. She felt glued on the seat, she don't know what to say or do at the moment, not until they heard the engine and felt the cab move.

Lexa was the first to look away as soon as the cab moved. She threw her head back as she fixed the way she sit, her elbows rested on her knees as she covered her face with her hands and she started to shook her head and let out a shaky laugh.

"Ugh, I never should have asked you that!" although her voice was muffled, Clarke could hear the tinge of regret and embarrassment in Lexa's voice.

 

Clarke licked her dry lips and cleared her throat, she couldn't help but to smile as she saw Lexa's face flustered then she let out a low chuckle,

 

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to react. My brain-dot-exe stopped working."

 

Lexa turned to look at Clarke while maintaining her position, her head tilted to look at Clarke while it rested on her right hand, "I didn't mean to say that out loud, sorry. I don't want this to get awkward"

 

Clarke let out a lighthearted laugh in response, it made Lexa's heart flutter. Clarke's voice is addicting and Lexa swore she would do everything to hear that laugh and see how Clarke's lips would twitch upwards every time she would smile, she feels like the blonde's smile could brighten the world- _her world._

 

"So you were just thinking of what? kissing me?" Clarke asked with a mischievous grin. _She was_.

 

Lexa shut her eyes off and also chuckled at Clarke's inquiry, "Oh my gosh, you're embarrassing me! I can't- ugh!" She covered her face again and laughed, her face getting redder and redder. She heard Clarke's laugh again and she finds it oh-so damn attractive. Its like a music she'd like to hear forever.

 

"Don't get embarrassed Lexy, I should be the one who's embarrassed because I let the chance of kissing a beautiful woman slip away just because I can not get myself together." Clarke replied. It made Lexa look up at Clarke who's smiling at her, "Now let's go eat dinner before we head home shall we?" the blonde added.

 

Lexa gulped and nodded, 'Did she-did she wanted to kiss me too?' Lexa could not shake the thought as they walked while their hands are clasped together.

 

They went at one of the nearest restaurant to the parking lot so after they finish eating they could easily get to Clarke's car.

 

It wasn't really fancy restaurant like what Lexa owned, it had huge windows and the seats were made of what seemed like sculpted wood. There was a music playing, Lexa don't know what it was but she finds it calming.

 

"A seat for two?" Clare asked the man who was at the entrance. The guy nodded and started to lead them at one of the available seats inside the restaurant.

"Ma'am, will it be okay if you sit beside each other? This is the only seat for two left. The others are already reserved. " The guy politely asked

"Oh, we wouldn't mind, we'll take this. Thank you." Clarke answered.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience. I'll go get someone to take your orders." They nodded at the guy as he walked away.

Clarke took the seat first and Lexa stood there looking at her.

"Are you gonna sit or what?" Clarke asked

"Sorry." Lexa breathed as she sat beside Clarke once again, and then there was another guy who arrived at their table and started to take their orders. After taking their food orders he told them that it would only take 5 minutes until their food arrive.

 

Clarke observed the surroundings around them, it wasn't that crowded and it had a very calming ambiance. The lights weren't that bright nor dim, there were lit candles at some corners which she adored. It gave the restaurant a homey feeling.

 

"Uhm Clarke?" She heard from the woman beside her, Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa who seemed to be nervous. It made her worry.

"I'm really sorry for saying that earlier. I don't want things to get awkward, we're having a good time and I real-"

"Hey, calm down okay? You've nothing to apologize for. Don't worry okay? You didn't make anything awkward" Clarke cut her off. The world around them was forgotten as they gazed at each other.

"Sorry." Lexa said again. She's not like this, she usually don't apologize too quickly. But to Clarke? Lexa felt like she wouldn't even dare to lie or keep secrets.

"I swear, if you say sorry again I'll shut you up with my lips." Clarke smiled at Lexa as if it was a promise that if Lexa said sorry once again she'll do it.

 

"Here's your food ladies, thank you for waiting. Have a great dinner date." The guy said as he placed the plates and the food both of them ordered.

As they started to eat, Clarke decided to start another conversation

 

"So okay, since this is a _date_. This is the part where we get to know each other. How do you want to do the 'know each other'?" Clarke blatantly asked before taking a bite of the lasagna she ordered.

Lexa squinted her eyes and placed her hand below her chin, "Hmm... I can't think of any thing right now, there's only one thing in my mind."

Clarke raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Lexa, "And what is that?"

"You." Lexa smiled at the blonde and took a sip at her water.

Clarke let out a huff and shook her head. "I see, you're regaining your confidence quickly. That was smooth Lexy."

"Well you told me I've nothing to worry about." Lexa grinned

"Fair point. So what about 20 questions? I also can't think of something because you're there." Clarke mimicked, which made the brunette laugh while nodding her head.

"You go first." Clarke added

"Exes?" Lexa quickly asked

"2." Clarke shortly answered, now its her turn. "I'll go with the same question, so, exes?"

"One."

"Only one?" Clarke asked, she wasn't expecting Lexa to have only one past relationship. She thought that maybe Lexa was a heartbreaker during her highschool days. "Sorry, I thought you were some of those heartbreak during your highschool." She blurted

"That's your second question Clarke." Lexa answered, unbothered by the fact that Clarke thought she was a heartbreaker of some sorts.

"What? No!"

"That's the third."

"Oh my God. I'm not even- ugh!"

 

They both laughed while eating and questioning and more teasing, Clarke didn't push asking about the 'ex' part.

Time went by, more food were ordered and more than 20 questions were thrown much to their liking. Both of them didn't seem to mind, Clarke and Lexa liked the fact that they are getting to know each other. They lost track of time

 

"So I was really wondering, don't get offended. Remember the dinner at Shallow Valley? I'm really confused how Raven got a reservation. She told me that Anya helped. How?" Clarke asked

Lexa contemplated whether to answer it or shrug it off, but she ended up doing the first one. "I own it."

"You what?"

"I'm the owner of Shallow Valley, Clarke."

Clarke looked at Lexa with her mouth agape. " _Damn_. I know you're rich, but that's too much." She said with amazement. It made Lexa laugh and took another spoon of her food to her mouth.

"I can't believe I'm dating a rich and beautiful woman, please don't think that I'm a gold digger." The comment made Lexa choke from her food, it made Clarke panic. She immediately get the water and gave it to Lexa while her hand at the back of brunette, patting it.

"Are you okay?"

"Please don't say something like that again." Lexa as soon as she catch up her breath and they both laugh in unison.

"Okay, my bad. How was that possible? I mean- you must be having a hard time in your school works then you also have to do some paper works? How do you manage so well? I'd like to get some tips on how to still look pretty under stress." Clarke joked

"Well, it does stress the hell out of me, but not all the company's paper works are on my hands. Only the most important ones. So I could focus more on my studies."

Clarke nodded, satisfied by what Lexa had answered, but Lexa continued "And I really don't think you need a tip on how to stay pretty, because you're already pretty enough."

Clarke raised her brows at the brunette, "I thought no more teasing?"

"I am not, I'm just stating the truth."

"How come you only had one ex when you seem to be so good in charming everyone?"

 

_Silence._

 

When Lexa didn't respond and only took a sip of water from her glass, Clarke knew she overstepped a line. She mentally slapped herself for that and quickly came up with a response

"You know what? I didn't mean that, I wasn't thinking. I must have overstepped. I'm so-"

"I'll kiss you if you say that S word." Lexa cut her off, and Clarke immediately was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting Lexa to say that and she wasn't expecting to see Lexa smirking at her which she finds _very attractive._

 

She was about to say another word but a guy approached their table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two ladies, but we're closing." The guys smiled sadly at them.

It was at that moment they realized that they were the only two costumers left and the other staffs are cleaning the other tables.

"Oh, how long has it been since your closing time?" Clarke asked

"10 minutes." The guy said, still smiling

"Sor-my bad, we didn't notice the time." Lexa replied,Clarke was taking her card from her wallet. They already argued about who'll pay, and Clarke insisted so she just sat there and watch Clarke pay for their dinner. So all she could do was give a tip to the guy.

They stood up from their seat and fixed their selves.

"Our _apologies_ to you and the other staffs. We must have been a pain in the ass." Clarke stated.

"Oh no, our manager said to let the two of you talk because you seem to be having a really good time together." The guy laughed as he guided them outside the restaurant.

"Have a good night and thank you for dinning with us." The guy said once again as he closed the glass door behind the two.

 

It was indeed late, but the amusement park was still bright and there are still many people, many shops were closed and some are just opening.

Clarke took Lexa's hand to hers again, "Let's go." Lexa smiled back at her, and Clarke felt a million of butterfly fluttering inside her stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She drove to Lexa's building, and she was surprised that it wasn't that far to her apartment building. She wondered how they never met in such a small environment.

 

"Thank you Clarke." Lexa said as they stepped out of the car.

"I should be the one thanking you."

Lexa smiled at Clarke, she was lost of words.

"So what do you think?" Clarke asked that made Lexa look at her in her eyes

"Hmm?" Lexa can't think, she couldn't really think of what was Clarke asking about. Then it came to her mind of what Clarke was asking her about

"What 'hmm'?" Clarke asked again

"What do I think of what?" Lexa also asked, it made Clarke chuckle

"Would you like a second dat-"

"No." Lexa firmly said.

 

Clarke looked at her, she looked like her energy had been drained, she look away from the brunette and let out a breath. She don't know but she felt her face heating up. 

 

 _'Okay? that was embarrassing._ ' she thought. She literally went back to the moments they shared earlier to think of what she could have possibly _said o_ r did to offend Lexa. Then she remembered the 'ex' ask.

Clarke looked at Lexa again who was waiting for her reaction

Clarke let out a sigh,"Look, uh- if this was about the ex thingy I'm really sorry I-"

She was suddenly cut off before she could finish her sentence. The next thing Clarke could feel was Lexa's hand on the her neck, her thumb gently brushing Clarke's jaw. And Lexa's lips were on _hers_. It took Clarke a mere second before she could recognize what was happening. She felt her heart beating faster than the way it should be.

 

_Lexa is kissing her._

 

She closed her eyes and held onto Lexa's elbow for support while her other hand went to the back of the brunette's head and pulled her closer. Clarke felt the warmth of Lexa's lips moving against hers, it was soft with a taste of sweetness. Lexa smelled so nice and Clarke couldn't get enough of it, Lexa tilted her head a little to gain more access to Clarke's lips and the blonde couldn't help but let out a hum when she felt Lexa bit her lower lip. It made Clarke stumble back and lean on her car, she felt her knees are getting weak

She could feel the brunette's weigh against her, Lexa's other hand that was on her waist was now on her back, while the other remained on her neck. She anchored both of her arms around Lexa because she feel like she couldn't stand for another second on her own.

Lungs burning for oxygen, they were both out of breaths but none of them wanted to stop. When it all became too much, Clarke was the one to break away, Lexa's forehead rested on Clarke's as they both breathe heavily, nose touching, body close and both of them were just smiling. Savoring the feeling, cherishing the moment.

 

"Wow." Clarke whispered. Lexa chuckled and looked at Clarke in the eyes

"You really planned that out huh?" Clarke added and Lexa laughed at the question

"Was it that obvious that I was actually waiting for you to say 'sorry'-"

 

Clarke closed the little gap between them again but only for a moment, and Lexa felt like she needed to that _more often._

 

"Uhuh? seems like I'm not the only one scheming a plan on how to make you say sorry." Lexa continued

Clarke laughed, her voice was raspy and it made Lexa shiver, _'So damn attractive,'_ she thought as she watched the blonde regain herself. They took a step away from each other, but that far, not that close either- but Clarke already missed the proximity and the warmth and so does Lexa.

"I was gonna kiss you for saying sorry again but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop again." Clarke teased, she saw Lexa's face get red but Lexa didn't hide it, instead she smiled, "Well then next time, _don't stop._ "

Clarke grinned and took a step closer to Lexa before giving her a peck on the lips. "Good night Lexy."

 

She stepped inside her car and started the engine. And then she heard Lexa knocking on her window so she rolled it down.

"Yes?"

Lexa didn't say anything but she gave Clarke a quick kiss on her forehead. The blonde's face reddened and her eyes were wide, she wasn't expecting that to be honest it was so sweet and pure and innocent. Then Lexa kissed her on the lips for the last time then smiled at Clarke.

"Good night Clarkey, please drive safely."

Clarke didn't want to leave her spot. But decided against her will so she nodded at Lexa and rolled up the window and started driving back to her apartment.

 

_'We kissed.'_

 

The only thing on her mind until she got home, she took a quick shower and wore her most comfortable pjs.

She took her phone and went to her contacts. She found the name 'Lexa Woods' and changed it to 'Lexy'. Then sent a message

 

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Hey, got home safely ;) just changed your contact name to Lexy lol **[11:24 pm]**_

 **Lexy:** _Glad you got home safely, and honestly? I just did the same thing when u left. **[11:24 pm]**_

 

Clarke smiled at the text, then she remembered that before the kiss happened, she was about to ask Lexa to another date.

 

 **Clarkey:** _Lexa? remember that I was telling you something earlier? **[11:25 pm]**_

 **Lexy:** _Yeah I remembered, what is it? **[11:25 pm]**_

 **Clarkey:** _Well, I know its stupid to say it here in a message but, would you like to go out with me again? **[11:25 pm]**_

The reply almost came immediately, but it wasn't what Clarke was expecting

 

 **Lexy:** _No. **[11:25 pm]**_

 

Clarke frowned at the message, she can't understand. That was also what Lexa answered. But why would she answer no? Clarke thought they were doing good. Then the second message was answered Clarke's questions.

 

 **Lexy:** _No because I want to be the one asking you out. So Clarke, would you like to go out with me? Again? **[11:25 pm]**_

 

By that, the blonde let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She really thought that it would go wrong.

 

 **Clarkey:** _And here I thought something was wrong @!# darn you , do u rlly have to do that?!? **[11:26 pm]**_

 **Lexy:** _Yep, so is that a yes or a no? **[11:26 pm]**_

 **Clarkey:** _Well you already kissed me so, who am I to say no to a pretty girl? ;) **[11:26 pm]**_

 **Lexy:** _Says the girl who pulled me and called me babe ;) Sleep Clarke, you need rest. Good night :) **[11:26 pm]**_

 **Clarkey:** _Good night to you too Lexa :) **[11:26: pm]**_

 

Good nights were said, sweet dreams were wished. But none of them really went to sleep after bidding goodnight. Both were too overwhelmed by _everything_. The holding hands, the little hugs, the intimacy, the teasing and the jokes. It feels like they've known each other for a long time. Both of them were glad to spend the day together. It's _something very new_. _Something very rare_ , _something both of them can not explain at the moment_. But maybe one day they will.

_They will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, laptop still ain't fix. Its bitchin on me if there are some typos its because I'm not used in using my cous's laptop T_T and guess what? the 10th chap was deleted! asdfghjkl ugh I hate myself I wasn't really gonna post this because I said to myself that I'll post 9 and 10 together, and ta-da! shit happened :3 (I'll post this now cause I might delete it bc of my stupidity....)
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho love you all boos <3 
> 
> Thanks for waiting and taking your time to read this! lovelots xoxo!!!


	10. I Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read in reading this! It means a lot :)  
> Thanks to those of you who leaves a kudos and a comment lovelots xoxo

 

"Someone's a walking sunshine." A voice said behind Clarke, she smiled at the girl who now walked beside her.

 

"I guess something good really happened to you in the weekend, yes?" Harper asked, smiling widely at the other blonde. Clarke nodded in response. 

 

She did try to hide it, she tried hard not to smile ,  _but she can't help it._ Lexa flooded her mind during the weekend after their date, and they've only texted each other sweet yet teasing messages. From 'good mornings' to 'good nights', with all those heart emojis after each sentences. Lexa was Clarke's first thought when she woke up in the morning that day. And their conversation the next morning went from 'hello how are you?'-to-'this is where our second date would be.' real quick. 

 

Clarke smiled to herself again, and she felt a nudge on her side. 

"Its very scary to see you smiling you know? I'm so used to a flat lined-lips princess." Harper commented, they were walking towards the cafeteria to meet their friends. 

"Well, you know. I just realized that smiling is actually good for the health." Clarke answered, she really doesn't smile  _that much._ But you know, one text from Lexa changed it all. 

 

 

_"You're really pretty when you're smiling. I'd like to see it more."_

 

Clarke felt butterflies on her stomach as she remembered what Lexa had texted her  _last night._ It made her fall from the edge of her bed.

She heard the other blonde laugh, "Oh my, you weren't even mad because I called you princess.". It was by the time the blondes arrived at their favorite seat. All of them were there except for Lincoln and Raven. 

Clarke took a seat beside Octavia who eyed her curiously.

 

"Is it just me or Clarke is literally radiating sunshine?" They laugh at Octavia's comment but they couldn't argue, they could feel Clarke's energetic aura- _she's not like that most of the time._

"Something  _really_ good must've happened hmm?" Monty guessed, and he guessed very right.

Clarke just shrugged her shoulders and started to change the subject. "Shouldn't we be discussing about Jasper's big day? Are we gonna push on the concert or what? It's tomorrow already."

Monty huffed and rubbed the back of his head, "There are no gigs tomorrow, so we'll just be pushing the club downtown." 

"What club?" Octavia asked

"The Ark." Eric answered, "I heard many people are talking about it."

"Ooh, funny thing is  _we've_ been there.  _Right_ Clarke?" Octavia said, grinning at Clarke which earned her an eye roll.

"Seems fine to me, what time? And what do we do next? I'm sensing that we won't stay there and get drunk." Clarke stated

"We are so not gonna get wasted on a weekday, we'll just stay there and dance and drink a little I guess? Then we'll go to the beach at night and some star gazing." Monty answered

"Don't forget the fireworks display, they do it every first week of the month." Eric added

 

Clarke nodded, she have no objections on the plan. Beach at night seems to be perfect and the fireworks display? It would be too awesome to watch, she already imagined the cool breeze by the shore and them sitting around a bonfire. It already feels calming- and speak of the birthday boy, Jasper arrived with Lincoln and Raven. And the conversation about the birthday surprise party was completely thrown out of the table as the group started to talk about their weekend, but mostly prying about how Clarke was so  _different_ than all the other days. 

 

When Jasper stood up to throw something at the trash bin, they  agreed on going to the Ark together tomorrow after their classes so no one would be late. Clarke took out her phone to check the time and smiled down at her phone when she saw that there's a new message. 

It was a message from Lexa that says  _'Eat well :)'_. And she replied a heart emoji before putting it back in her pocket.

 

"Care to share?" Raven whispered when she saw Clarke smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Clarke whispered back

"What, what? Don't 'what' me when you've got that big stupid smile in your face." 

"It's nothing." Clarke hummed and then suddenly Octavia joined their little conversation, everyone on the table got their own conversation on going so no one seemed to mind the three.

"You didn't told us what happened on your date with Miss Sexy  Brunette." Octavia stated and Raven nodded, "Spill the beans Griff." 

Clarke sighed,"Please don't-don't call her _that_."

"Woah, okay. Sorry."

"How about later? Dinner at my nest." Clarke offered.

"Sounds good, please cook something delicious." Octavia commented, "Oh please, everything I cook is delicious." Clarke grinned when the two laughed. 

 

Lunch quickly ended and they went to their different classes. Clarke and Octavia walked at the halls together since Clarke is on the way to her Anatomy and Physiology class which means she'll pass Octavia's Psychology.

 

"Who are you texting?" Clarke asked

"Bell, he's really excited about the promotion thingy. He'll be moving near my place since his promotion included a new workplace." Octavia answered, her focus still on the phone

"I see, so that explains the big smile on your face huh?" Octavia nodded again, "When was the last time you saw each other? I know you miss him." Clarke asked again.

"We ate lunch on Saturday." The brunette happily answered, "Then we talked about things, he told me what happened tot him in the past months, and guess what?"

"Hmm.. What?"

"Gina and him broke up."

"What? I thought things were going smoothly?" Clarke asked brows furrowed, _they seemed happy_.

"Well, I didn't push the subject. He seems happy." Octavia stopped for a moment before continuing, "-to be with someone again." 

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know princess, but I feel like he's dating someone. I'm totally okay by that, but I just wish he would tell me."

"And how can you say that he is seeing someone?" Clarke asked as they took a turn, they're almost near Octavia's class

"Well, just  _like you,_ he had this goofy smile- that I haven't seen before and he kept on checking his phone."

"Excuse me but  _like me?_ " Clarke chuckled

"What? You think we haven't notice? Clarke you're literally radiating sunlight upon us." Clarke rolled her eyes at the comment, "Here's my class. See you at 6 princess, love you." The brunette winked at her she rolled her eyes but smiled as she continued to walk to her class.

 

_'Is it really that obvious that I am happy?'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Okay so that's great! I can now tell big brother Bell how her baby sister Octavia loves public display of affection!" Raven teased, the trio was sitting at Clarke's bed. Octavia had just told them what happened on her lunch date with her brother.

"Don't you dare Reyes, you'll never see the light again." They laughed at Octavia's threat then she spoke again. "Come on, spill what happened on your date with Anya so we could hear Clarke's most awaited story." 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes on the two, earlier when they were eating, they all agreed to share what had happened with their dates, Octavia went first and it is now Raven's turn to tell hers.

"Well, nothing special happened really." Raven nonchalantly answered

" _Really?_ Cause you're giving that after-makeout glow." Octavia said and they watched as Raven's face became flustered.

"Fine! So you know we went to see a different movie because I gave Clarke the ticket." 

"What ticket?" Clarke asked

"The movie ticket." 

Clarke remembered the ticket for the movie and nodded in response, "Go on."

"That's it, we watched a movie, went to her place  and had a quite steaming s-" 

Before Raven complete her sentence Octavia cut her off, "Woah, chill sis. We don't need the full details." Raven grinned at them and Octavia continued again,

"Besides I think our girl here has a more interesting story to share." 

 

Raven clicked her tongue and smirked, "Main event." Octavia laughed at the comment and Clarke felt like she want to vanish into thin air.

 

"Okay, so what happened princess?" Raven cleared her throat and straightened up.

"I- I don't know." Clarke breathed. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Octavia questioned

 

"I don't know where to start."

 

"Then tell us what you want us to hear first." Octavia reassuringly replied.

 

Clarke nodded and started her story by stating that Lexa hadn't been in an amusement park, and how she came up with 5 levels of rides.

 

How Lexa's eyes would widen whenever she would try a food she have never tasted before.

 

How Lexa's smile would grow whenever she saw kids laughing.

 

How Lexa's laugh was mellifluous and addicting.

 

She told them how Lexa was worried about other people touching her without consent.

 

She told them how Lexa's hand was so soft and delicate, how afraid she was to hold it, that she might break it. But also how afraid she was to let go of it, afraid that she might never find it again.

Clarke told them how Lexa's eyes would lit up whenever Lexa would smile at her.  _Dreamy_. It all felt unreal to Clarke.

The whole time she was sharing what happened, Octavia and Raven can't help but smile whenever Clarke would stop when she says Lexa's name and then smile to herself. It was delightful to watch Clarke smiling all the time at the mention of Lexa. She never smiled like that since _the incident_. And all Raven and Octavia could feel was relief that their friend is happy.

Clarke continued to the part where they ride the drop but paused when she noticed the growing smiles of her best friends. 

 

"What?" 

"Nothing." both answered in chorus, the smile on their face grew bigger.

"Why are the two of you smiling at me like that?" 

"Because..." Octavia trailed of and looked at Raven, telling her to continue what she was about to say, "Because, you are so happy." Raven added.

"I am." Clarke said 

"You like her." Raven stated and Clarke just looked at her friend for a moment. 

"Do you like her princess?" Octavia repeated. This time Clarke ducked her head and let her hair fall to her face

 

"I don't know, I- she,-she's different and I-."

 

"Hey, hey, hey breathe. Take your time sweet heart." Raven said. She and Octavia moved closer to Clarke to envelope her to an embrace. 

"Describe her to us." Octavia said which Clarke obliged.

 

"Well, she's really funny actually. But mostly serious. She got her own way to really make me laugh and be flustered at all times. Have I said her eyes are so green?" Clarke said looking up at Octavia. She's like a child right now, being babysitted by her two grown up sisters.

"Yes Clarke." Octavia smiled.

"So do you like her? Lexa?" Raven asked again in a calming tone.

"Yes Rae." 

And there it goes, a sweet smile escaped Clarke's lips as she confirmed to herself-and also to her friends that she  _really_ likes Lexa.

"There you go." Octavia said, rubbing her palms at Clarke's knee, "Have you told her?" She continued. 

"I haven't- we haven't discussed it yet, but she already asked me for a second date."  

"And?"

"And we still have't meet, I'm busy and she's busier. We actually don't have time to meet each other, but we send messages." Clarke rambled 

"Heck, you two should meet already. Just by the way you describe her to us I could feel that you're missing her already."

Clarke laughed at Raven's comment until Octavia completely threw her off guard.

"Have you had your kiss?"

Clarke stared at the brunette, "What? Where did you even get that question?" 

"Oh, okay. That seems to be the answer. I wondered who made the first move." Octavia said

 

"Wait, what? I'm not even saying anything?" Clarke defended

 

"Hey mechanic, wanna bet who kissed who first?" The brunette challenged

"Money's on the the brunette." Raven laughed

"Then mine will be on Clarke. So Clarke, who kissed who first?" 

 

"Are you two seriously gonna take a bet on my dating life everytime?" 

"Yes. That's what friends do. So answer the question Griff, I'm ready to get my money, I'm a little broke right now." Raven said

 

"Lexa kis-" 

" _AIGHT._ Gimme my money!" Raven said loudly and all of them laughed, Clarke felt heat rising up from her neck. 

As they laid down, Clarke at the middle. She took her phone to see if she got any message- _of course she does._

 

**Lexy:** _Still up?_

**Clarkey:** _Yeah, O and Rae stayed_

**Lexy:** _That's good :) you better rest now, you've got morning classes._

**Clarkey:** _says the one who will stay up past 12 :p_

**Lexy:** _unlike you, I don't have early class tomorrow, I only have 2 in the after noon._

**Clarkey:**   _fine, fine. why r u staying up late btw?_

**Lexy:** _paperworks, a lot. positions are opening in the company_

**Clarkey:** _ooh can I get some interview? I'd like to work there_

**Lexy:** _I don't think my employees would be pleased to see me dating someone in the office_

**Clarkey:** _I just want an excuse to see you everyday_

**Lexy:** _well, you don't need an excuse to see me._

 

 

Clarke paused for a moment, she could hear her heartbeat and felt like she needed to catch her breath

 

 **Clarkey:**   _real smooth ;) I really want to see you again..._

 

Clarke contemplated if it would be alright to say that but she sent it anyway

 

**Lexy:** _I would like that too_

**Lexy:** _are you free tomorrow?_

 

She almost said yes,  _almost._ But its Jasper's birthday tomorrow and they had plans. Clarke felt bad for the first time, she felt bad because she  _almost_ wanted to ditch her friend's birthday celebration. With a heavy heart, she responded at Lexa's message.

 

**Clarkey:** _unfortunately no :( we have plans. its my friend's bday_

**Lexy:** _oh, well then have fun :D I could free up my schedule for you._

**Clarkey:**   _I can't have fun now. knowing that if I was free for tomorrow we would have meet_

**Lexy:** _such a drama queen. :D_ _  
_

**Clarkey:** _What's on your mind right now?_

 

Clarke doesn't know why she asked that. But she feels like she;s expecting answer that would satisfy her thoughts. It took a few minutes before Lexa responded, and it was worth the shot

 

**Lexy:** _other than wanting to go out on another date. its mainly about kissing you._

 

Clarke smiled, she bit her lower lip to prevent her smile from growing but failed. She's now smiling widely  at her phone.

 

**Clarkey:** _well that's good to hear, i've been thinking about it too ;)_

**Lexy:** _the date or the kiss?_

**Clarkey:** _a little bit of both. but mainly kissing you._

**Lexy:** _Good._

**Clarkey:** _Good night Lexa, sweet dreams. :)_

**Lexy:** _Good night to you too Clarke and dream of me ;)_

**Clarkey:**   _sure do :))_

 

Clarke chuckled lowly at the last message until she felt a sudden shifting, "Goddamn Griff, stop chuckling and let me sleep." Raven whined.

"Yes mom." she mocked and pulled the covers up.

 

No, she couldn't contain the feeling. She wants to scream and cry and laugh at all the same time. There are too many swirling emotions inside her, the joy, the thrill, the fear and the overwhelming sensation whenever she would see Lexa. It was too much, it makes her mind goes into a factory reset where she could forget all the important happenings in her life and just stare at Lexa's green orbs that would sometimes turns to gray when the sun reflects on it.

 _'So damn good.'_ she whispered as she closed her eyes, wishing that she would see the other girl soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the 10th chap! The next would be a little bit- hmmm sad? idk? maybe not.  
> This might be shorter than the usual (i think?) and this is so much shorter than the draft I made. I wonder why..
> 
> Anywho, laptop's still not fixed *deep sighs*
> 
> Thanks for taking your time to read and leaving a comment and kudos ! Lovelots! 
> 
> And you can say hi to me on tumblr: @im-a-luthor 
> 
> xoxo


	11. Who? (pt. 1)

  
Lexa snoozed her alarm for the third time. She tried. She really tried to get up as early as she could, now she's mentally slapping her self for staying up until 3 in the morning and it was already past 9 AM. Its not really a problem since her class were on the afternoon and she could just go back to sleep, but a knock on her door kept her from going back to her slumber.

'Oh God.' she groaned as she stood up, 'It must be Anya.' she guessed. She wasn't expecting someone today and only her cousin would have the guts to go to her condominium. But she knows that Anya knows the passcode of the door and she also have a keycard pass, so why bother knocking? It pissed Lexa to the point that she abruptly swung the door open.

 

"What?!"

Lexa's eyes widened as she saw a dark skinned woman at her doorstep looking at her with a stoic face.

"Good morning to you too." Indra said calmly.

"Uh-, Indra, come in." She said as she stepped out of the way and let Indra stroll inside.

"What brought you here? I wasn't expecting you." Lexa asked as she closed the door, she beckoned at the sofa to let Indra sit.

"Well, you said yesterday that you need to see the list of the employees that would be coming on Monday as soon as possible. And since they gave it to me first, I thought that it would be convenient to give it to you so here it is." Indra said as she placed a brown envelope on the coffee table.

"Thank you for that. And I'm so sorry for yelling earlier, I didn't mean that."

"I know." Indra smiled and nodded. "Well if you don't need me I must get going and let you prepare for your school." The older woman stood up and made her way to the door and Lexa followed.

"Indra?" The woman turned to her and hummed, "How's the tree house renovation on going?" She shyly asked. and Indra smiled at her inquiry

"Its going well Miss Woods, give it 2-3 weeks and the place would be finished."

"Please aunt Indra, its Lexa. And thank you again, have a great day." 

"You too Lexa." Indra stood as a family to her when she only had Anya, and being able to be guided by someone made Lexa feel thankful. 

They both smiled at each other and when Indra was out of sight, Lexa closed the door and sat at the sofa.

She took the envelope and took out the papers inside. She scanned through the files and resumes of the new employees. There were 15 all in all, and all of them had a high profile from their previous jobs, they were- of course- older than her so she wouldn't be surprised if they would be shock to meet her on their arrival.

She held the last resume and look at the picture of the guy whose hair was neatly brushed up, wide smile and hazel eyes. Bellamy Blake.

Lexa looked up, "Why does his name sounds familiar?". She shook her head and returned the resumes in the envelope, she glanced at the wall clock, it was still too early to prepare for her class. She went to her bedroom and made her bed, did her normal morning routine before she sat at the chair in her kitchen with her phone while taking a sip on her coffee.

 

 **Clarkey:** _Hey good morning!_

 **Clarkey:** _Still asleep?? xD_

 **Clarkey:** _I hope I'm not disturbing you in any way... hope you're doing well and have a great day!_

 

The messages were sent two hours ago and Lexa regretted being unable tot respond to the blonde's messages. She sighed and started typing her late response

 

 **Lexy:** _Hello Clarke, I slept in. Sorry for being unable to reply sooner_

 **Lexy:** _And for the record? You are never a disturbance :) Have a great day and enjoy your friend's celebration!_

 

Lexa sat there and finished her breakfast, she did wait for a response but there was none and she thought that the blonde could possibly be in her class. She smiled at her phone as she stood up and started to prepare the hings she would need at her university.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Morning Woods." A guy with pale skin, dark blue eyes greeted as Lexa fixed her bag and took a seat beside him

"Hey Murphy, how's it going?" Lexa chimed. They weren't that close but they talk to each other, they have the same 3 class apparently and Lexa thinks that John Murphy is in fact a good and funny guy behind those cold looking eyes.

"Nothing special happened. I've been..." John was cut off by the sudden buzzing of his phone on the table.

Lexa didn't mean to look at the caller ID, she didn't mean it. And she knows that she shouldn't care. But when she saw the photo from the caller she had to look at it carefully. Hazel eyes and wide smile. She couldn't be wrong, she doesn't easily forget faces. And _that_? She was sure that _that guy_ is one of the employee that would be working in her company.

"Excuse me I have to pick this up." John said as he stood up. Lexa nodded and smiled. _'A heart huh? What a small world indeed.'_

A few moments later, her seatmate came back and the professor also came in and started his boring lecture about the history of how the civilization evolved to what it is now. Lexa can't help but to yawn, the time is slowing down. She sighed as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, she saw that there was a new text message. She felt the drowsiness was gone when she opened the message from Clarke.

 

 **Clarkey:** _We were dismissed so early! 2 hours vacant and now I am so bored :3_

 

She chuckled at the message and imagined a pouting Clarke

 

 **Lexy:** _I'm in class_

 **Clarkey:** _Omg, sorry!_

 **Lexy:** _Its fine, its so boring anyway._

 **Lexy:** _How's your plans going?_

 **Clarkey:** _Well, I've to wait for 2 hours more because thats when my friend's classes will end._

 **Clarkey:** _I'm here at the library trying to ease my growing boredom. lol_

 **Lexy:** _I'm glad that I am keeping you busy at the moment..._

 

Lexa stared at the message she sent, and she think that it was giving a wrong meaning to the blonde. But before she could reply, Clarke was calling her. She panicked for a moment but then she raised her hand to call her professor's attention and asked permission to answer the call. When he agreed, Lexa answered the call as soon as she got out of the room.

 

 _"Hey I told you I am in class."_ She stated calmly

 **[Hey, I-I just want to say that you are not something to keep me busy at times.]** Clarke said, she sounded nervous. Lexa smiled to hear Clarke's voice even though it was just a phone call.

 _''I know, I didn't mean it that way Clarke. It was supposed to be a joke."_ Lexa heard the blonde sighed

**[Is that so? That's good to hear. Oh my God, I forgot you're in the middle of a boring lecture, sorry!]**

Lexa laughed at Clarke's response, _'' Its better to hear your voice than to listen to my professor's mumbling. You actually saved me as a matter of fact, so thank you."_

**[You're welcome Lexa. I'm glad to hear your voice too.]**

_''I hate to say goodbye but I think I should get back."_

Lexa heard a hum and she almost ended the call until she heard the voice of the blonde calling her name

**[Lexa!]**

_"Yes Clarke?"_

**[Uhm.. I don't know how to say this but, are you busy tonight? I would like to invite you to join me and my friends at the celebration. You know... But its okay if you don't want to, because I know that you are busy and that you have probably a lot of things to do-]**

_"I don't want to impose Clarke, I really would like to accept your offer. Will your friends be okay with me being there?"_ Lexa cut off and Clarke went silent for a moment.

**[Well, we've had a talk about bringing a plus one if ever we wanted to... But if you're really busy, which I know you are... I really understand that you won't be able to come with me-]**

_"I'll see you there Clarke. Even if I'm busy, I told you I'd free up my schedule for you right?"_   Lexa cut off the blonde's rambling again.

 **[You-you'll go?]** Clarke asked again.

 _''As your plus one, just text me the place okay? I really need to go back. Have a good break."_   She let out a chuckle before ending the call and headed back inside the room with a smile

When she sat back at her seat, she instantly checked her emails and the calendar to see if there were any important plans for today. She texted Indra that she won't go at the company but gave a note to call her when there would be an emergency.

 

The whole time after the call, Lexa was couldn't keep the smile to herself until her last class. She walked down the hallway with a small smile in her lips, excited to see Clarke again. When she arrived at the parking lot, she checked her phone and saw Clarke's message. She let out a soft chuckle when she read that it would be at The Ark, she had a flashback at how they met, it made her smile wider. 

She drove to her home to have a quick shower to freshen up, and wore her favorite leather jacket. She remembered that Clarke once wore it at the night of their first meeting. She smiled at the thought before glancing at the time,  _'Maybe its not bad to go there first and have a little drink?'_ And with that she drove her way to the Ark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa sat at one of the stool bar on the counter, she ordered for something very light and just watched the crowd dance to the music. Its now her second time to be there. 

 _'Clarke and her friends must be here any time now.'_ , she thought to herself as she took another sip of her cold drink.

 

"Lexa?" 

 

Lexa turned her head to her right to see a brunette smiling at her, "Ontari! What are you doing here? Its nice to meet you!" Lexa extended her arms for an embrace, which Ontari accepted. "Ooh, you've grown bigger than before! Since when did you go here?" Lexa asked again. 

"Well, you know I've just decided to visit here with my friends. I was actually about to text you!" Ontari exclaimed as she showed Lexa her phone with her typed message that she was supposed to send.

"How about you? As I've remembered you liked staying home and locking yourself up in your room to study." Lexa laughed at the description and shook her head.

"Uh- I've been invited to a celebration." She simply answered and the other brunette nodded, "Well, then I'll get going, I think my friends are somewhere in the corner." 

"Okay then. Take care okay? Tell Roan I said hey." 

Ontari smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled at the girl once more, Ontari was a friend, more like a little sister to Lexa.  She and her brother Roan were one of the many children from the foster care that had been given a scholarship and a new family by Lexa's dad. Long story short, Ontari was adopted by one of Titus' employee and he often brings the siblings to work, and Lexa helped Ontari to trust new people. 

It made her proud of what Ontari had become now, a smart and humble woman, her brother Roan was older than Lexa but he is grateful for everything. Lexa took a sip again and checked her phone. 

 

**Clarkey:** _We're here. I told my friends to head to our table_

**Clarkey:** _Should I meet you at the stairway to the B level?_

**Lexy:**   _I'll go there :)_

 

She stood up and made her way through the crowds. It wasn't long before she saw Clarke holding her phone and keeping an eye out for her. She wasn't that far but the blonde still hasn't seen her. She walked slowly careful not to be seen, and when she successfully walked behind the blonde without being detected, she lowered her lips to Clarke's ear. 

 

"Hey." 

 

Clarke jolted and placed her hand on her chest and let out a yelp, "Oh God, don't do that again." 

"Sorry." Lexa smiled, seeing Clarke again made her more relax, but it also made her mind scream  _'hug her'_. So she just stared at the blonde without saying another word.

"What?" Clarke asked

"Nothing..." She trailed off, Clarke nodded and started towards the stairway "Okay then let's head up they're-" but before she could finish, Lexa grabbed her forearm and pulled her in a hug. 

Clarke hugged her back and Lexa took in Clarke's smell.

"Yeah?" Clarke murmured

"Sorry, I need this for a moment. I just missed your smell." Lexa confessed which made Clarke laugh

"Maybe I should give my perfume to you so you won't miss me." She tightened the hug

"Why? Don't you want me to miss you?" Lexa asked again

"What? Silly, of course not! It's for you to miss me more."

 

They stood there for a few more moments before Lexa finally let go of Clarke,

"Wow. That's a lot better than talking to you on the phone." Clarke stated and Lexa nodded, "Yeah? I thought of doing _something_ but since you said that it was better, maybe I shouldn't do it anymore," Lexa smirked

"Oh yeah? You thought of something  _better_ than hugging?" Clarke challenged

"Yeah,  _way better."_ She teased before continuing, "Let's go to your friends?" she asked and Clarke nodded with a smile as she took Lexa's hand into hers.

 

Lexa had forgotten what it felt like to be held by Clarke, her hand was soft and warm. She'd hold on to it forever if she could. Maybe after this night she'll ask her out for a second _official_ date.

 

They reached a table with 12 seater, it was probably the biggest table at the bar. They all looked at her and Clarke and also to their joint hands  and they all shared a knowing look.

"Hey Lexa!" Raven stood up and gave her a hug, "I see, I should've expected to see you when Griff here said she'll have a plus one!" She smiled at Raven's comment and looked at Clarke who smiled at her. _'Why is her smile so beautiful? Goddammit.'_

 

"So everyone this is Lexa, Lexa these are my- hmm I don't know? Friends?'' Clarke joked.

"Rude." A guy said, his arms were crossed but he extended it to Lexa as he spoke, "I'm Jasper! Nice to meet you Miss-The Cause of Clarke's happiness these past few days." Jasper beamed and Lexa shook his hands while all of their friends laughed/

"This might be a good time to tell the  _stories_ of our princess. I'm Monty by the way." The guy beside Jasper said

"I'm more than happy to listen, and by the way happy birthday to you Jasper." 

"Thank you, now sit. We must discuss on how we shall tell the tales of the  _Sky Princess."_ Jasper grinned

"Alright! I'm so down for this. Hey Rae, be sure to tape this on camera okay?" Octavia exclaimed.

It made Clarke groaned and Lexa raised her brows on the blonde. 

"I shouldn't have asked you here." Clarke said

"Offending, I thought you missed me." Lexa said as they sat down

"Well, I could've invited you to somewhere where there's only the two of us! My friends are going to exploit my embarrassing stories!" Clarke whined and Lexa chuckled

"Like to keep me to yourself?" 

Clarke looked at her, her lips twitched upward and grinned, she leaned in a little bit closer to Lexa's ear.

 

_"Well, I'm a little bit possessive to what's mine."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you my savior aka my cousin! He actually fixed the keyboard 3 days ago but I'm a lil' bit not in the mood to continue my drafts XD 
> 
> anyways, I've changed things on what's going to happen on the next chapters :3 I think it'll be less complicated than what I originally planned :) 
> 
> So thank you for reading and the kudos once again!


	12. Who? (pt. 2)

 

The group sat together happily, their table filled with laughter and constant teasing until their food arrived, well more likely chips and drinks arrived at the table. Greetings were exchanged and Lexa felt comfortable, she laughs at the jokes they tell and she never felt out of place. Clarke's friends were so kind, they smiled at Lexa like they've been friends for a long time. 

Lexa smiled to herself as she watched Clarke laugh with her wonderful friends. Lexax did have many friends, unfortunately they all moved to different places when high school came, and soon lost contacts. She did missed those, hanging late at night at a friend's house or having a party in the middle of the week. She sighed inwardly until Jasper stood up from his seat and he lifted his drink.

 

"First of all, I wanted to thank you guys for planning this. I'm loving s.." he paused and smiled before continuing "..everything you've done for me. For being a friend always." All of them let out a soft 'awes' and giggled at the birthday boy's message. "Cheers to my friends, and to our new friend." He said as he raised his drink again and smiled at Lexa. They all raised their glasses together and chanted 'cheers'.

When Jasper sat he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, as much as I want to be the star of the night. I think its time to tell the tale of the blonde sky princess." He teased. All of them let out a giggle and 'yeses' while Clarke groaned in frustration. 

 

"No you can NOT." she declared

"Oh YES we surely CAN." Raven replied

"Let's just start, she can't do anything about it anyways." Octavia laughed as she leaned her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

Lexa chuckled and smiled as she brought her glass to her lips until Clarke leaned close enough to let her voice be heard by Lexa, "Don't listen to them."

Lexa raised her eyebrows at the blonde and grinned sheepishly,"And why is that?"

"Because they'll be telling you-" 

"No that's not allowed princess." Raven said and pulled Clarke to her side. "You can't change Lexa's  mind, you want to hear the history of 'princess', right?" 

Lexa did nothing but nod, and she felt the glare of the blonde on her side.  _"i hate you."_ Clarke murmured. "Do you?" Lexa taunted and Clarke just rolled her eyes but then shook her head.  _She  wouldn't hate Lexa._

 

"Okay Lexa, you gotta listen to every detail we'll say." Monty said as he downed his drink. 

"Well then, let's hear what this tale of the princess is." Lexa grinned at Clarke then faced the blonde's friends with amusement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"When Clarke was a child, she used to believe that she IS a princess. Like really, she thought she was from the royal blood until she  wasa 13!" Raven blurted

"And then when Mommy Griff told her that she was  _their_ child and not from the royals, she cried for like a whole week." Octavia added.

Lexa laughed at the information, _'how cute.'_ she thought and glanced at the blonde beside her who was groaning in frustration.

"Well, I think that's enough." Clarke deadpanned. "What? No way! We're still at the beginning!" Raven said hitting Clarke very lightly on the arm

"Then when we met Clarke during our junior highschool, well. She is a big  _mood._ " Raven said and grinned at Clarke before continuing. "As you know, Me and them..." she said while gesturing at Monty, Jasper and Harper, "...we were already friends, then we got Clarke in our class, if it wasn't for Octavia we wouldn't have been friends.   _Eve_ _rybody_ hates her." 

"Oh my God, Rae. I swear that I'll-" Before Clarke could finish what Raven was saying, Jasper spoke, "Raven they don't hate Clarke. They're  _scared_ of her."

The group let out a laugh and Lexa was quite  interested on how things are going, she's getting to know Clarke and her friends and it feels heart warming for her. She had forgotten what it felt like to sit with friends, tell how their days went and joking around. She never knew she had missed that. Lexa smiled sadly to herself but quickly shook off the thought. 

"Why are they scared of her?" Lexa asked

"So, we have this spoiled brat-richest kid in town-whose boyfriend is in the quarter back, err..- What's her name again?"  Raven said

"Bethany." Harper answered

"There, so Bethany, as you know picked on Clarke on the cafeteria because she sat on Beth's and friends' seat." Raven trailed off

"And when Bethany rudely asked her to stand up, she said _"Why? Your name isn't on this table. Go find another seat"_." Monty continued

"It didn't stop there though, it created a huge commotion because Beth the bitch threw her spaghetti on Clarke. Guess what happened next?" Octavia asked

Lexa shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, nothing happened that day, Clarke gave the seat and went to the bathroom. The next day? Beth's locker was filled with tomato sauce and pasta." Octavia continued.

Lexa let out a laugh, "Why- how did you do that?" She asked, turning to Clarke. "Ugh- No, I did it with my magical powers." Clarke answered avoiding the topic, "I think that's all. Right guys?" she added. 

"Nope." Jasper said, popping the 'p' sound, he crossed his arms on his chest. "Clarke beat up a group of guy because they were catcalling O."  

"Really?" Lexa asked and looked at Clarke, "That's not something I am happy for, I was grounded for 2 weeks and got a minor concussion!" the blonde said

"Okay, here's something really funny. You'll really find this very amusing yet very...I don't know? Stupid maybe?" Harper cut off, they all went quiet for a second, the group seemed to know what Harper was talking about, except for Lexa ofcourse. 

"Harper. No." Clarke warned.

 

"She jumped from the third floor." 

 

Lexa squinted her eyes and giggled. "She what now?" 

 

"She just jumped, she doesn't know why she jumped, but she did." Harper added.

"Tell her the reason dummy!" Octavia said to Raven

"She said its because she thought that she was on the first floor." Raven continued, all of them laughed and Clarke was getting redder and redder. 

"What were you thinking?" Lexa asked, only the two of them hearing their conversation, Clarke shook her head. She was about to say something but Lexa cut her off, "You're really cute when you're flustered." 

 

"That's kinda funny, and sad because she was hospitalized for 3 months. Good thing there were no major injuries. And Mommy Griff went on full commando. Ordered us to take care of Clarke because she's not fully healed. Well now she's recovered, obviously." Raven said as she ate some chips.

"That's pretty enough for embarrassing me." Clare declared as she set both of her hands in the table. "Next topic  please?" She pleaded 

 

"No, this is the last." Raven said.

"Rae, No." Clarke warned once again, but this time her voice soft, as if pleading. Raven knew the look so she nodded, "Okay then." 

"So? Anyone up for the dance floor?" Harper said, breaking the ice. 

"Sounds about right! Lets go!" Jasper jumped up from his seat and headed down, and soon his friends followed. Lexa and Clarke were left.

 

"So... You really didn't need to know those." Clarke shyly said

"Oh I do, it was quite interesting to know that you would jump from a three storey house." Lexa teased which earned her an eyeroll

"Ugh, don't get me started. I also don't know what I was doing that time." 

"I'm glad you're okay after that." Lexa said

Clarke smiled at her and held Lexa's hand. "Yeah, me too. Now let's go dance shall we? We're going to the beach after." 

"Oh. We are?" 

"Yes. You're still included." 

 

* * *

 

After dancing and drinking  _a little._ They decided to go their next destination, they walked to the parking lot altogether while Raven decided to plan who's gonna ride with who. 

"Aight, so I'll be with O and Lexa. Clarke you go with Linc and the others. I'm sure there's plenty of space in he's big car. Right Linc?" Raven said, Lincoln nodded while Clarke and Octavia shared a look. "What?" both of them said in unison. 

"I said, go to Linc's car Clarke. Let's go O." Raven said, winking at the dark haired woman. 

"You're not against riding with us, no?" Raven asked as she walked beside Lexa. 

 

"Nothing against it." 

 

"Nice." Raven said smiling widely. 

 

Raven  took the shotgun seat while Octavia at the back, when Lexa started the car Octavia cleared her throat. "So, Hi again? Did you have fun?" She asked the brunette

"A lot of fun, thanks for having me." 

"Okay, so we're gonna go straight to the point. You're in the 'best friend talk' right now." Raven cut off

"Am I in trouble?" Lexa asked.

"Oh hell no. We're just gonna ...." Raven trailed off, "Help me out?" She said to Octavia. 

Octavia let out a low chuckle before speaking, "What Rae is trying to say is if  you are planning to leave Clarke one day or if you hurt her. Then you better stop right now. We won't let anything or anyone hurt her _again_." Octavia stated.

Lexa  went silent for a second and swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes focused on the road. "I won't. I can assure you that I am never gonna hurt nor leave Clarke." 

"How sure?" Raven challenged

"Sure like I could sell all my properties." She immediately answered

"Woah, that's sure as hell." Octavia replied as she leaned back on her seat. 

Raven also laughed but turned to Lexa, "Okay, okay. No selling of properties. But Lexa. If anything happens to Clarke, if you hurt her-"

 

"I won't." Lexa cut  her off, then she glanced at Raven. "I promise." Then her eyes back to the road. Raven nodded and smiled to herself, at least she knows Clarke would be in good care.

 

"Okay, since Clarke isn't here. I'm going to tell you what I should have earlier." Raven breathed out. "Uh-huh." Octavia huffed as they shared a knowing look.

"You see, Clarke was  a sucker for fairy tales, she believed - _used to believe_ \- that one day a prince would sweep her off her feet and bring her somewhere and live in a tower happily ever after." Raven smiled sadly before continuing, "Until her father died, she lost her passion for everything." 

"You saw her paintings in her apartment right?" Raven asked

"The dreamy scenery." Octavia added 

"Yes." Lexa answered shortly

"She stopped painting for years. Because she used to do it with her dad."

Octavia moved forward a little bit and let out a sigh, "So, Lexa, you know I've been with Clarke from the very start and she have been through some shits. I know you had your own past or something like that. But please, We don't want Clarke to be broken again, she just recovered from a breakup 2 years ago." 

Lexa took an intake of breath, Clarke seemed to be that ray of sunshine for everyone she met, she looked so happy and stress free. But what Raven and Octavia had just told her made her think about how fragile Clarke is.  _She must be protected at all times._

 

 

The ride was silent until they arrived at the beach, but before they could get out of the car, Raven and Octavia took Lexa's hands in theirs.

 

"We trust you."

 

"Thank you, Raven and Octavia."

 

"You can call us Rae and O." Octavia winked. As soon as they got out of the car, Clarke already made her way to Lexa

 

"Hey, how's it going?" Clarke asked  _nervously._

''Everything's pretty good." Lexa started to walk but Clarke pulled her arm

"They didn't-.." She trailed off, "...they didn't gave you a threat or something did they?" Lexa laughed at Clarke's inquiry and took the blonde's hand into her warm ones.

"They did not. We just sang along." She assured, Clarke seemed to believe her and started to relax her shoulders as they regrouped with the others. As they approached the others, Monty was carrying a guitar and Lincoln held a beat box. 

 

They sat in circles with a bonfire in the middle, Clarke and  Lexa sat beside each other both of  their hands tangled with each other as Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder.

 

"To formally finish this day of Jasper Jordan, we performed an intermission number for you. Because we were originally planning to take you on a concert, that unfortunately didn't happened. We thought that we just might sing for you." Monty beamed. "Clarke? Come here?" He asked. Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled before she let go of the brunette's hand, she made her way to sit in between of Lincoln and Monty

"To the birthday boy, we love you so much. This song is for you." Lincoln started to tap the beat box and Monty started to strum his guitar, Clarke started to sing

 

> _You've got a friend in me_   
>  _You've got a friend in me_   
>  _When the road looks rough ahead_
> 
> _And you're miles and miles_   
>  _From your nice warm bed_   
>  _You just remember what your old pal said_   
>  _Boy, you've got a friend in me_   
>  _Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

All the time Clarke was singing, Lexa couldn't help but be amazed at how sweet Clarke's  voice is. The blonde would smile at her when  they would catch each other's eyes. When Clarke finished singing, they clapped and cheered for the amazing trio's performance. Jasper stood up to hug Clarke and the others as they wished him a happy birthday once again. And then he started walking towards Lexa and he gave her a hug, she was shocked that the boy embraced her

"Thanks for making Clarke smile." he whispered before he let her go and looked in her eyes, it was like the most sincere thank you Lexa had accepted. After a pat on Lexa's shoulder, Jasper went back to his seat again and so did Clarke. They decided that they would star gaze first before they head home.

 

Clarke and Lexa sat together side by side again,

 

"So, Raven told me that you await for a _prince_." Clarke's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock, "She- she did?!" She instantly covered her face and groaned.

"I never should have approved that she'll ride with O and you." 

"So you await for a handsome prince huh?" Lexa teased her more

"Stop, that was when I was 9!" 

Lexa grinned at the blonde, "Well, I may not be a prince. But I definitely could sweep you off your feet and buy you a castle." 

"Like to spoil me with your riches, your Majesty?" 

 

_"I like to spoil what's mine with my riches."_

 

Clarke let out a hearty laugh and threw her head back. "I did not see that coming. That was really good." Clarke commented.

They went into silence again, until Clarke looked at Lexa. She admired the brunette's side profile, from her sharp jawline then her neck then up to the girl's lips. Lips that were soft and sweet. She didn't notice that Lexa was looking back at her but she didn't look away.

 

"Clarke?" 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"Do you want to go out with me?" 

 

Clarke tilted her head and squinted her eyes as if she was still deciding what her answer would be.

 

"Aren't we already going out?" Clarke teased.

 

"What I meant was 'go out again' princess."

 

 

"Oh so you're gonna call me princess too?"

 

"Why not? You are a princess to me though." Lexa grinned

 

Clarke opened her lips but closed it again and opened it again but no words came out, she suddenly became flustered, her face becoming red and she looked away at the brunette.

 

"So what 's your answer?" Lexa asked with a little playfulness evident in her voice.

"Who am I to say no to you? Of course it will always be a yes." Clarke answered, still hiding her face.

"Aw, come here Clarkey." Lexa said as she enveloped Clarke in a warm embrace.

 

"Hey stand up people, its getting late! I still have a paper for tomorrow." Raven yelled, "And Lexa! Anya said she'll be waiting for  you." she added. Lexa nodded at the brunette and helped Clarke stand up. They let the others go ahead of them again. When they were about  to walk Clarke abruptly pulled Lexa's hand making the brunette turn, without any other words Clarke closed the gap between them and sealed Lexa's lips with hers.

Lexa melted into the kiss and placed her hand on the back of Clarke's head, pulling the other girl to deepen the kiss. A few seconds after what seemed like forever, both their lungs screamed for air, Clarke rested her forehead on Lexa's

 

"Sorry, I just- need to do that." Clarke started

"I'm glad you did." Lexa replied and they both smiled and giggled and then followed the others. 

Unfortunately, Lexa was forced to drive home alone because Raven said that Clarke would be with them in the car and she added that Anya needs to see her as soon as possible. The least she could do was hug Clarke and give her peck on the cheeks.

 

Driving back to her condominium felt so light, her heart filled with joy and contentment. She walked at the hallway with a smile on her lips and as soon as she opened the door, she saw Anya sitting on the couch in pajamas eating popcorn. She raised her eyebrow at her cousin who didn't even bat an eye at her.

 

"So what's so important?" She asked getting the other brunette's attention from the tv

"Oh? Didn't see you there. Important? Hmm.. That could wait, tell me how your day went..." Anya said as she put the popcorn beside her and made here way to Lexa to give her a quick hug.

"I thought you need to see me as soon as possible?" 

"I do! But tell me how your day  _with Clarke_ went first then I'll tell you what's important." Anya stated emphasizing Clarke's name on her statement.

"You're not even my cousin. You are smiling." Anya commented, "I need to hear it, seeing that  _she_ has an effect on you like that, work could wait."

"Okay then, let me change and just sit there, I'll tell you everything." Lexa said and made her way to her bedroom. She smiled to herself as soon as she entered her room.

 

_Clarke do have an effect on her like that_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting, I got caught up in playing too much I (really) forgot to update, sorry... I feel terrible! Really I've no better excuses :3
> 
> Anywhos thank you all for leaving a comment and kudos! I love you all!!! xoxo and again, sorry. This draft was waiting here for like 4 days :(


	13. You Are. (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short update but the next one will be lengthy (I think?) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways! Thank you guys for reading and leaving a kudos and comments! I love you all!! <3 
> 
> xoxo

 

Anya sat across Lexa while drinking coffee, "Anya, tell me now what's important."

"I told you that could wait, c'mon! You didn't even tell me how your first date went! I've missed many events in your life!"

Lexa rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Drama queen." 

 

"Just, spill the beans won't you?"

 

Lexa crossed her legs and leaned back, "Fine! Where do I start?"

"From the beginning of course, where else would you start a story dumdum?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes again and took a sip on her coffee, then she took a  sigh before looking at Anya who is smiling widely at her.

 

"So uh, you know we had fun.  Dinner and talks and _rides_." She stopped to look at her cousin's reaction. Anya's wide smile slowly faltered. 

 

"Rides? Did she t-'

 

"She took me to an amusement park." Lexa said flatly as she watched Anya's face completely void of emotions. 

 

Anya's mouth fell open for a moment before thinking of a reply, "Did you tell her that you were-"

 

"No, God no, you didn't see how happy she was knowing that it was my first time in an amusement park." Lexa smiled sadly and this time, Anya stood up from her seat to sit beside her cousin.

"Are you okay? Did you had some, you know? Attack?" 

Lexa shook her head then gave Anya a smile. "No, I'm fine- so fine. Clarke- she made me feel safe. She held my hand everywhere and smiled at me every time. God Anya, have I told you how blue her eyes are?"

Anya smiled, letting go the  _grim_ topic they just had a few seconds earlier. "Yes you have. And you also told me how her hair is like a melted gold under the sun Lexa." 

 

Looking at her cousin smiling like  _this_ made Anya rest assured that Lexa  _is_ happy. It's been a while since she saw her smiling from ear to ear.

 

"So what happened next?" She asked.

 

"We ate at a diner, and they kindly sent us out because it was closing time."

Anya laughed "Wow, someone was clearly having fun." 

"Yeah, it was really sad that the day was ending, then she dropped me off here then..." Lexa trailed off, thinking of what words to say next

"Ahuh?" Anya teased, scooching closer and quirking her eyebrows, "Then?" 

 

"You know what? That's none of your business. And speaking of business. I think its time for that 'Important thing' right now." 

 

"Hmpf, fine. You're to meet the new employees tomorrow." Anya huffed

"What? I thought I'd meet them next Monday?"  

"Just agree on it! After that you're free for the whole month. It's a generous offer. Plus you don't have to go to your uni tomorrow."

"Fine, is that all that is _important?_ "

"Am I not important enough? I just wanted to see you actually." Anya said

"What a drama queen indeed."

"At least I am not avoiding a certain topic about hot stuff."

"SHE has a name Anya."

 

Anya laughed as  she stood up and went to the kitchen, "Well who kissed who by the way?" she shouted

 

"What?! Where did that even come from?!" 

 

"Judging the way you smile, I just had to figure that out."

 

"It's NONYA!" Lexa shouted back

 

"Nonya?"

 

"NONYABUSINESS! I'm going to bed! Goodnight and see you tomorrow!" She said as she hurried inside her room, she laughed to herself. Thankful that she has an Anya in her life.

But before everything else, she sent Clarke a goodnight message with a heart emoji.  _Which is s_ _o not Lexa._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning came, Lexa wore her corporate attire and drove her way to the company. She stopped at the coffee making machine to get a cup of coffee, although it might not be  as delicious as the one she makes, it'll help her get through the morning. Anya had woken her up earlier than what she had planned.

 

A man suddenly leaned on the wall beside the machine. Lexa didn't mean to look at him but he was definitely  _checking_ her out. She secretly rolled her eyes, making sure that she wasn't seen because it would be rude. She recognize him somehow, he's one of the new employees.

 

"Hey you're starting today too?" 

Lexa shook her head in response,  _'Why is this coffee taking so long?'_ she thought as she started to push some buttons

Before the man could speak again, another guy came. "Hey man, Jessica is looking for you." and with that he walked away.

"Here, let me help with that." He said and started to lightly tap the machine.  _It did start working._

"See? Haha, by the way, I'm Bellamy Blake. New guy with those bunch of crack heads. Apologies if that guy, Connor bothered you." He said, the friendliness in his tone made Lexa look up. She saw the resemblance of Octavia's face in him, there might not be  too much, but some are still seen.

"Hi." Lexa breathed, giving Bellamy a smile, "Thanks for making this machine work." she joked. She received a low chuckle from the older guy. 

"Anytime." And again he beamed her a smile.

"See you around Bellamy." Lexa said as she turned on her heels and ride the elevator to go to her office. She would one by one interview, well more like a talk about they're lives and their views on being moved to her company.

 

Lexa closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair as she rested her head back. "Okay Lexa, you've got this. After this, you have the time all for yourself"  _And Clarke._

Her eyes shot open at the thought of Clarke. She giggled to herself as she thought of what she'll do for their date tomorrow. She still haven't told Clarke that she have plans tomorrow for them. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock from the door of her office came. "Come in."

"Miss Woods, your one on one interview would be at the conference room on B level." Her assistant, Mrs. Bronwyn chimed. 

"Thank you, I'll get there." Lexa smiled. She  fixed her table before going down to the conference room.

As soon as she got there, she was handed the files of the new employees that were alphabetically arranged.

"Mister Blake, you're first.'' The that  was  on the door said, and soon Bellamy entered.

Bellamy looked around before focusing his gaze on Lexa. He blinked for a few times.

 

"Please take a seat Mister Blake."Lexa said, "I am Lexa Woods. Owner of the Woods Incorporated and its sister company Trikru Worldwide. Could you please introduce yourself?" she added. She sat straight and kept her expressions formal.

Hearing this, Bellamy also straightened up his posture. "Good morning Miss Woods, I am Bellamy Blake. I worked formerly on the AZG Corp, which was one of the Trikru's branch. I was the head business analyst in our department." 

Lexa nodded at  his statement and read his resume,  _'A good worker.'_ she thought before looking up. "Your former manager said here that you rejected the offer one time before accepting it. So I'm wondering if you really want to work here in the first place."

Bellamy became silent for a few second before nodding, as if what he was saying inside his head made sense. "I will be honest, I rejected it at first because it means that I have to move out from my place and to a new environment. But then it was a greater opportunity. I work to fend for myself and my sister Miss Woods, being promoted here has its advantages." 

 _'There, nice answer.'_ She thought to herself. She could have ended the introduction by saying 'Thank you Mister Blake' and 'Lets create a productive environment'. But she didn't. 

"You have a sister?" she asked, Bellamy nodded. "Yes. Yes I do, in fact working here made it easier to meet her. Advantages." He beamed.

Lexa smiled at the older man and extended her arm. "Welcome to Woods Incorporated Mister Blake." He shook her hand firmly, "Thank you Miss Woods. To be honest I wasn't expecting to meet such a young woman like you."

"What were you expecting then?" She said, she wasn't offended by his inquiry though she find it amusing.

"Uh.. A middle aged guy in a very very expensive coat with a goatee holding a champagne glass?"

Lexa let out a low laugh, "Good thing I wasn't."

"Oh yeah, I am glad that you are _Miss Lexa Woods_. Thank you for your time." He said and bowed his head

 

When Bellamy got out of the room, Lexa looked at the wall clock.  _'This would be a long day.'_ And soon the next employee came in. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Lexa went home late in the afternoon that day. She lazily threw herself on her couch after changing into something comfortable before picking her phone to check on any missed messages. A smile immediately crept up on her lips when she saw  _'_ _Clarkey'_ on her inbox.

 

**Clarkey:** _Goodmorning sunshine :* miss u_

**Clarkey:** _I know that was too cheesy :3_

**Clarkey:**   _But I do miss you_

 

 

She smiled at messages that were sent while she was doing the interview early in the morning. Then there were another set of messages during lunch time

 

**Clarkey:** _So, Rae told me that Anya told her that you were doing the interviews today._

**Clarkey:**   _I hope you don't think that's too nosy of me, Rae said that to me so I would "shut up"_

 **Clarkey:**   _But I hope you had your lunch, don't skip meals!_

 

Then another set was sent, 10 minutes ago. 

 

**Clarkey:** _Sooo, got home safely :) I hope you do too!_

 

Lexa immediately sat up and typed her reply.

 

**Lexy:** _Can I call?_

 

There were no reply, but then her phone vibrated in her hands, Clarke is already calling. She picked it up and brought her phone to her ear.

 

_"I said I'll call."_

 

**_''Is that so? Should I end this call and let you call instead?"_ ** _Clarke joked_

 

_"Never mind. I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to your texts. I've just read them actually"_

 

**_"It's fine, you were busy and I was kinda sorry for interrup-"_ **

 

 _"You're not interrupting Clarke."_ Lexa trailed off before continuing, _"You're never an interruption."_

 

_**"Really?"** _

Lexa noticed Clarke's voice and by hearing her tone, she could picture Clarke smiling

 

_"Yeah."_

 

Both of them went silent for a second before Lexa spoke 

 

_"So are you free for tomorrow?"_

 

**" _I've nothing going on, why?"_**

 

_"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow maybe at 8?"_

 

Clarke giggled on the other line _ **"Ooh, fancy dinner huh?"**_

 

 _"No Clarke, 8 in the morning."_ Lexa corrected,  _"You're spending the day with me."_ she grinned

 

 _ **"Sounds exciting."**_ She heard Clarke's low hum  _ **"And where would I be able to spend this amazing day with you?"**_

 

_"Somewhere far... wear something casual and not too irritating I guess?"_

 

**_"Noted. Anything else?"_ **

 

_"That's pretty much everything Clarkey."_

 

_**"Okay Lexy, I'm glad you called."** _

 

 _"Me too."_ Before Clarke could end the conversation, Lexa spoke again.

 

_"And Clarke?"_

 

_**"Hmm?"**  
_

 

_"I missed you too. See you tomorrow."_

 

She ended the call with a smile on her face. She's going to see Clarke tomorrow, all she wanted to do after the call was sped things up, but she made sure that she'll have the things they would need for tomorrow. It would really be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's past would be explained in one of the upcoming chapters, hope ya'll stick with me 'till the end!
> 
> Soooo I love you all, that's all! Thank you all for the love!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> if you want, you can say hi to me on tumblr! @im-a-luthor ^^ hope you had a lovely easter!


	14. You Are. (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dates! dates! dates!
> 
> (the whole italized part is a flashback)

 

Clarke woke  up earlier than her alarm. She felt very light and took a bath almost immediately. She gracefully moved around her flat, cleaning it. She informed Octavia and Raven yesterday that she'll be out for today. They're response?

___

 

 

 

_After the call ended, Clarke played Lexa's voice over and over in her head. Saying that  Lexa missed her too, it made her feel like her heart dropped from her rib cage. 'Calm down Clarke.' she said to herself. She bit here lower lip but it didn't stop the smile escaping her lips._

_She opened her group conversation with Raven and Octavia and started typing that she'll be out tomorrow._

**_Dr.Griffz:_ ** _I have a date, I'll be out tomorrow._

 

_**RaveRey:** Great! Can we use your apartment, O and  I need to study  
_

 

 **_Dr.Griffz:_ ** _Uh? Why in my flat? You have your own apartments._

 

_**OhBlake:** Your internet connection. We need a fast wifi Clarke._

 

 **_Dr.Griffz:_ ** _Fine_

 

 **_OhBlake:_ ** _What time will you be leaving?_

 

 **_DrGrifffz:_ ** _Lexa will pick me up at 8 in the morning, I'll be gone for a while I guess_

 

 **_RaveRey:_ ** _That's great! O and I would throw a party while you're away!_

 

 **_OhBlake:_ ** _Don't spoil the plan Reyes. Thanks Clarke, we'll go there maybe 7:30ish_

 

 **_DrGriffz:_ ** _See you tomorrow :D_

 

**_\---_ **

 

Clarke made sure that she saved some of her favorite foods because she knows that they'll use her resources (food and a lot of coffee) Just in time she finished arranging the food in her refrigerator she heard a knock. As she swung the door open, she saw  the two of her best friends carrying a backpack, "Hey there."

They entered almost immediately and took a seat on the couch. 

"Do you have coffee?" Octavia asked, bringing out some notebooks and textbooks

"Yeah on the counter." 

"Clarke, what's your computer password?" Raven asked, sitting in front of the desktop

"ravenisanass. No spaces all lowercase." she huffed, Octavia let out a laugh as she hit the couch "That should be my laptop's password!" 

"I know right? You should change it now" Clarke encouraged.

"Ahuh, _really funny."_ Raven rolled her eyes typing away the password. 

 

Clarke on the other hand made herself a little busy at the moment, she was choosing a shoes to wear. But then she remembered that Lexa told her to wear something comfortable so she decided that a pair off sneakers would do. It would also go with her shirt-jean outfit. Simple. 

Clarke's phone lit up because there was a message and Octavia was the one who saw it. 

 

"Lexa says she's outside." She stated

Clarke bolted out of the door but remembered that she still haven't took her phone. She swiftly took her phone and started to wear the sneakers. 

 

"Hey princess I think you need to bring an umbrella." Raven stated, focused on the monitor of the screen

Clarke looked outside, "I don't think so? Look at how high the sun is up at this hour." 

"Well, maybe the weather forecast was wrong. enjoy your date anyways. Be safe and remember to take it easy." Raven replied

Clarke rolled her eyes on Raven, "Whatever Reyes, take care of my flat. Love you boos." 

"Bye, love you too Clarke." They said in unison.

 

Clarke can't contain her excitement and she almost skipped steps of the stairs. When she got out of the building, she saw Lexa leaning back on her  _fancy_ _car._ People are looking at it. Clarke's eyebrows creased, that wasn't the car Lexa was using the first time she dropped her off here.

"Really?" She approached 

Lexa only grinned at her, "Come on, let's not get stuck in the traffic." She opened the door for Clarke to get in. 

The interior of the car made Clarke awed. Everything screamed Lexa, it was very elegant. Lexa stepped in and started the engine. The roaring of the engine amazed Clarke and Lexa saw how mesmerized the blonde was. They took off and Clarke was taking the car in, she was touching the seat and the cupboard and almost every detail.

 

"Like her?" Lexa chimed

"Yeah, I-" Clarke laughed. "Come on! This  _is_ amazing! Look at her!" She continued while throwing hand gestures towards the engine.

"Well to be honest, I was planning to buy a Camaro like yours so we'll have matching cars, unfortunately they weren't available and got this instead." 

"Excuse me?! You what? Okay I really feel shit about this. I should make my own company and buy all the cars I want." Lexa laughed at Clarke's reaction, "Where does most of your profit go? I don't want to seem like I need your money here but I'm just wondering."

"Charities." Lexa shortly replied before continuing, "We also have a scholarships for the in needs. I, in fact saw one of my scholars on the bar last time. On Jasper's party. She said she was invited by a friend" 

 

"Oh. She was  _one of your_ scholar?" Clarke asked, trying not to sound  _a little bit off, "_ Yes." Lexa replied

 

"Clarke." 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"What? Nothing." 

Lexa raised her eyebrow, "What is it?" she asked again. Clarke sighed and licked lips that went dry. "Nothing, I-... Never mind its stupid."  

"Tell me anyways."

Clarke sighed, "It- It was dark, I didn't saw   _her_ face. Then you were smiling at her. And then she kissed you on the cheek and I-..." Clarke turned to see Lexa grinning from ear to ear while her eyes are focused on the road.

"See? I told you it was stupid!" She whined covering her face, she felt her blood rising up. Lexa let out a hearty laugh

"Were you _jealous?_  Don't lie."

Clarke answered while her palm are still on her face, "What's the point in lying? Yes I was." she groaned. 

This only made Lexa laugh again. Clarke felt embarrassed but can't help the fact that she was smiling widely behind her hands on her face because she is making Lexa laugh. Her giggles sounds too much for Clarke.

 

"You know what? Let's just put on some music. Mind if I connect my phone?" Clarke said, shifting the topic. 

"Go ahead." Lexa replied

 

When her phone was connected, she clicked the play all and shuffled her playlist, unfortunately the first song that came made Clarke felt like she wanted to disappear into nothingness. 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _Your butt is mine_
> 
> _I'm gonna tell you right_

 

 

 _"Uh-huh?"_   Lexa said playfully. Clarke's eyes widened in shock. 

 _"Ohmygod"_ She was about to switch the song but Lexa stopped her. "No, stop. I'm liking her voice. And I like that song." 

"Way to start a song huh?" Lexa joked, and Lexa let out a shaky laugh. She was totally taken aback by the first lyrics.

When the song came to the chorus, Lexa was nodding with the slow (well, more like sexy) beat of the song. "Wooh, I've never heard this cover before. Who's this artist?" 

Clarke leaned back on her seat also enjoying the rhythm. "She's Billie Eilish. Her voice is amazing and she's just 17 years old." Clarke stated

"Wow, quite a talent, do you have some of her songs?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

 

And so Clarke played her playlist of the artist's songs and she found that Lexa was enjoying the music. Clarke also noticed that there were fewer and fewer cars as they continued to drive. It had been a good 30 minutes and Lexa still hasn't told her where they were going. They fell into a comfortable silence and sometimes when Lexa had to stop for a pedestrian crossing, Clarke would look at her and then Lexa would smile back. 

Just like that, Clarke didn't notice when or how they got off the highway. She furrowed her brows and looked at Lexa

 

"Hey." 

"I didn't noticed that I fell asleep." 

"Where are we now?" Clarke asked as she looked outside the window, they were passing through the green scenery, thee  sun peeking through the large leaves of the trees. 

 

_How long has it been since I've been in a forest?_

 

Clarke smiled sadly at herself as the memory of her father came to her. "Can I roll down the window?" She asked first before doing so, Lexa nodded and did the same 

 

There it is, the smell of the forest, the rustling of the leaves. Clarke could even hear the tweets of the birds not so far. She leaned her head against the frame and stared outside. 

 

"You're not gonna kill me and bury my body here huh?" She joked

"Excuse me?" Lexa  huffed, smiling at Clarke's statement

"Well, you know, there are these billionaires with the charm to get their victims. Next thing that would happen, the victim is missing then-"

Lexa shook her head, "You watch too many movies Clarke."

"Hmpf, where are we anyway?" Clarke asked again

"We're getting lost." Lexa smiled. "We're almost on our first stop though. Just another mile." 

 

True to her words, they arrived at a small settlement, there were like 5 to 6 houses as what Clarke could see, The houses does have a modern designs. Small shops and very few people.  _'A very small village in the middle of somewhere? Interesting.'_ She thought 

 

When they got off the car, Lexa joined Clarke and they held hands as if it was a natural instinct to hold each other's hand whenever they would see each other.

"Come on, I know you're hungry. Sorry for that, I didn't let you have your breakfast." Lexa apologized, scanning the surroundings as if she was looking for something. "There it is, let's go! Their food is really great here I swear. I'm famished."

Clarke nodded and let herself be pulled by the brunette, she smiled at how Lexa looked so excited. Then it came to her mind that Lexa had planned this through before inviting her. 

When they entered the small shop, they already have a reserved seat beside the huge window that looked out perfectly to the depth of  the forest. Paintings of birds and trees hung on the wall. It gave off the homey vibe and it relaxed Clarke. 

They ordered the food and to her surprise it only took 5 minutes to get it. 

 

"I can't believe this place exists. Maybe I should travel more often." Clarke stated

"Tag me along won't you?" Lexa as she took a spoonful of her food. 

"I should travel more often  _with you._ '' Clarke corrected and there it is again. The smile of the girl in front of her, Clarke felt like she could melt just by seeing Lexa smiling.

 

"You really are beautiful when you smile. God I am so lucky." Clarke said, looking at Lexa's eyes

 

"Flatterer."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Yes Clarke. Eat up, this isn't the main event we still have somewhere to go to." Lexa said

 

"Okay boss." She winked. 

 

As soon as they finished eating, Lexa paid the bill. The went to the other shops to buy some snacks to eat while on the road before they went back to the car again, long drives bore Clarke to be honest. But a road trip with Lexa? She can't even feel anything other than the flutter in her belly every time Lexa would laugh or say things like  _'You are cute.'_ or just a simple smile at her, God- it made her feel  _things._

It was already around 5 pm and both of them told stories about themselves along the ride,  _the things about themselves that they don't let other people know._ Clarke smiled at the amount of trust they are currently giving to each other, and Lexa made sure that she's not getting to personal when she's asking question. 

"We're almost there, just in time." Lexa said and sped up a little. Clarke noticed that they were going uphill. They reached the end of the road, Lexa stopped the engine and got out of the car. Clarke soon followed the brunette and was stunned to see where they were standing at. 

She could the whole city from her position, she gulped at the sight of the sun setting down. There  _they_ go again _,_ memories of Jake Griffin came to her once more that moment, the way he would say that Clarke is the sun of his life because she would shine through the darkness and show him the light.

She can't hold the tears back anymore, tears started to roll on her cheeks, she immediately wiped them and turned to see Lexa, much to her surprise Lexa was right behind her as she was wiping her tears.

 

"Clarke..." Lexa's voice was filled with every ounce of worry

 

"Sorry... Its just... I remember my dad. I'm fine." She assured the brunette, before she could say another word again, Lexa pulled her into a hug. 

 

"Why do you always smile nice?" She asked, she felt Lexa's shoulder relaxed as she rested her face on the crook of Lexa's neck

 

"Clarke." Lexa said again, the way the sound of  'k' in her name every time Lexa would say it feels like a chant to Clarke.

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"I told you that you are prettier when you smile right? Please don't cry." Lexa's arm wrapped around her waist and her back making her feel more secured than ever.

 

"Who's the flatterer now?" Clarke lowly said, she tightened her grip on the brunette, "Can we stay like for a bit longer Lexa?" 

 

"Yes Clarke." 

 

She took it all in, the woodsy scent of the surrounding and Lexa's perfume. Lexa's warmth against her, and it seemed like it was what she need for a long time. It took a few minutes before she let go, Lexa's hand on Clarke's forearm looking at her eyes as if it were asking if she was okay. She smiled and nodded. 

"Wait here." Lexa said as she got at the back of her car to take something.

A few moments later, she came back with 2 picnic baskets and a comforter. 

 

"Come on, the sun is setting." Lexa said as she placed down the comforter and the picnic basket. 

 

They set up the comforter down, Clarke took out the foods Lexa brought. There was a loaf of wheat bread, meat, cheese, grapes, water, 2 wine glass and a red wine. She was surprised to see how Lexa was fully prepared -really, she even brought a lamp. 

Both of them settled on the ground, eyes up on the clouds that were starting to get dark as the sun rested.

 

"Lexa, when did you planned this?" Clarke asked, taking a bite on the sandwich Lexa made

 

"Uhmm... Since our first date?" She shyly answered.

 

"Seriously?! That long?"

 

"I just wanted everything be... perfect." 

 

Clarke looked at Lexa for a moment there she saw the brunette's strikingly green eyes, the sun reflecting on it almost looked like her eyes were grey. She gave Lexa another soft smile

 

"Lexa, every moment with you is already perfect enough... You are perfect enough."

 

Lexa's lips twitched upward and there formed Clarke's favorite smile, the soft smile with the heart eyes.

 

"Thank you Lexa... for everything since the day we met."

 

"Clarke." Clarke peered into Lexa's orbs once again

 

"It was night."

 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"It was night." Lexa repeated and Clarke grew more confused

 

"It was night when we met. You said 'the day we met.'' Lexa explained

 

"Ahuh? I'm having a moment here! Come on!" Clarke groaned but laughed at Lexa's humor

 

"Come closer." Lexa said, more like commanded. But Clarke did, their shoulders bumped and Clarke hooked her arms to Lexa's as she leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder and together they watched the sun set, listened to the distant noise of the city and feel the cold breeze against their skins.

 

After they have finished their food, Lexa poured the wine in the glass, it was cold. 

 

"How did you kept this cold?" 

"I have an ice box in the trunk." 

"You have a what?" Clarke said in surprise, "You really planned this out huh?" 

Lexa only smiled and poured her own a wine.

 

"So." She started, Clarke looked at Lexa, waiting for her to continue.

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing, forget it." Lexa said

"Tell me now or it'll bother you later." Clarke said

Lexa looked as if she was still deciding whether to ask Clarke her question or not.

"I don't know, it might seem personal." Lexa scratched the back of her head

"Go on."

"I was just uh- wondering about your  _ex._ " Clarke nodded at Lexa's statement then she heard her again, "You don't have to tell me that of course, I won't push." 

 

"No, okay so, I had 2 exes. The first one was actually a dare but you know got serious. Highschool days. She was funny and I liked her though." 

Lexa nodded as Clarke continued her story.

"The second, hmm... heh-" she breathed out, "He was my first love." She stopped, looking at Lexa's reaction before she continued

"We've been together until my first year on college. Until I found out that he was cheating on me. Kind of funny because, I thought he was the one? I always talk to him to my dad whenever I'm alone." 

"And then he told me that I was the one cheating on him, with my best friend Wells. I really couldn't believe that, I kept asking what was wrong, shut every away, changed schools. Rae and O supported me all through my shits.  Then you came, and all those _scary_   feelings came back. But I'm glad I met you." 

 

Lexa felt the weigh of every word Clarke had just said, and Clarke could see that on the brunette's face. Then Lexa smiled at her, "Now it would be really rude if I didn't tell you mine right?" Lexa tried to keep her tone light

"I wouldn't want to push either." Clarke said, but Lexa shook her head.

"No, I want you to know me too." Lexa smiled

 

"We've been together for 4 years since the first year of high school. She was my first love too." Lexa smiled sadly

"We didn't have any problem. No issues, we fought but we'd reconcile again. Just like that. Then one day she disappeared, no words on where she went. That was when she-" Lexa's breath hitched up and Clarke took Lexa's hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"She got into an accident, there was this shoot out that happened and-" 

 

"Sssh." Clarke cupped Lexa's face, and gave the brunette a smile telling her that it was enough then she placed a kiss on Lexa's forehead

 

"It's scary to feel things again, doesn't it?" Clarke said 

 

Lexa nodded, "I didn't know that I would feel these again. "

 

"We've lost so too much Lexa. And its really fine that we'd take things slow." 

 

"I'd like that." Lexa replied

 

"Me too." 

 

Silence hung around as both of them took a sip at their glasses, sharing a knowing look and a subtle smile, giving a light squeeze on their holding hands

 

"I'm really glad I found you in that crowd." Clarke said

 

"Thank you for finding me."

 

 

 

They locked gazes and by instant Lexa snaked her hand on Clarke's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

Clarke closed her eyes, savoring the taste of Lexa's lips in hers. Clarke brushed back the strands of Lexa's hair that fell on her cheeks and deepened the kiss. She felt giddy and light headed, she didn't know how a person's lips could be so perfect and soft. Lexa was so close to her that she could hear the brunette's own heartbeat,  _or was it her own?_

She didn't care. She felt Lexa was shaking and she held her closer, it made the brunette whimper. Clarke bit Lexa's lower lip, and another sound was made, she can't help it. Lexa felt nice against her. The kiss lasted for another moment until they broke away and smiled at each other. It would always be like this and Clarke swore that she could do this forever

"Woah." Clarke panted, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Lexa's both trying to catch up their breaths. 

 

"Thank you Lexa... for everything today." She trailed off.

 

"I missed you so much. Did you know how I've been thinking of kissing you?" Lexa said

 

Clarke grinned. "Do it again then." 

 

And Lexa did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It rained. 

Raven was right about the weather forecast, and Lexa was really not that prepared after all. It wasn't raining, it was storming and Lexa can't see anything on the road. 

And a very unfortunate events, the engine won't start. They stopped in the middle of the road, there's a 2 story building maybe about a mile but none of them had umbrella so they sat in the car for a few moments to think of what to do.

 

"I think we should make a run for it." Clarke suggested. 

"Come on Lexa, what's the worse that could happen?" She added

 

"Get sick?" 

"I'm a medical student, I'll take care of you. Let's go, Lexy." Clarke stepped out of the car

 

It was freezing, she almost regretted stepping outside the car, but then she saw Lexa also getting out so she hurried to her side and grab the brunette to run towards the building.

 

They looked like fools running in the rain, laughing hard enjoying the coldness, until they reached the front of the establishment. It was quite a relief for Clarke that it was a motel, means they could get a room and get changed and rest to let the storm pass. 

When they entered, both of them soaking, the old woman on the counter looked at them with a smile and told them to come forward.

 

"Can we get rooms please?" Lexa asked shaking

"We've only one left." The old woman said

"We'll take it. Thank you." Clarke immediately said, they waited for the lady to give the key.  

 

They almost bolted up to the given room to turn on the heater on because they might freeze to death. Clarke checked the cabinets and was glad to found a pair of towel, there were also undergarments and clothes that were hanged. Then she saw a note "Clothes and undergarments are always new. Please dispose after wear." 

_'Ahuh'_

 

 

"Lexa go shower first, there are clothes here. Make sure to put your clothes on the dryer." Lexa obliged and head first, Clarke took the clothes and placed it on a chair outside the bathroom.

The interior of the room was  _cute_ really, Clarke enjoyed the fact that the room they got has walls that were painted pink. A few more minutes and Lexa was done. Clarke headed to take a shower too, washing away the rain and the mud from her body. And she can't stop thinking how t feels like they were in a movie where it rained and they had to share a bed in the motel and things. 

She laughed at he thought until she got dressed and went out to see Lexa drying her hair.

"I'll take the couch." Lexa said.

 

That was only then Clarke realized that there was only one bed, now she can't help but laugh out loud. Though she didn't disagree with the brunette, because she don't want to get the wrong impressions. 

The storm outside was raging, Clarke wondered how it got so strong, she continued to dry her hair and hang the towel again. She sat on the bed that was adjacent to the couch where Lexa was already lying and finding a comfortable position. They caught each other's gaze then smiled

 

"Goodnight Lex." 

 

"Goodnight Clarke." 

 

Clarke turned off the lights and laid down, but she didn't close her eyes. There was a light that was coming from the window, probably from the lamp post outside, her sight adjusted in the darkness of the room. She stared at where Lexa was.

 

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?" 

"Are you asleep?" 

"Clarke. Go to sleep." 

 

"Lex?"

 

This time Clarke heard the brunette shifted, "Yes Clarke?"

 

"Lay beside me."

 

No, it wasn't a request, it was a more like a command. Clarke heard Lexa stood up and then she felt the brunette's warmth. She wen under the sheets and soon their bodies touched. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and burried her face on Lexa's neck. She felt the brunette's tensed shoulder relaxed and Lexa returned the embrace. Her chin resting on the top of Clarke's head while Clarke was tucked in her arms safely.

 

"Goodnight Clarke." She whispered before planting a kiss on Clarke's hair. Clarke smiled and moved closer and hummed to the feeling of calmness around Lexa.

 

 _She felt protected._  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to add that Billie Eilish' cover, God that was lit actually, who else here is loving her? Anyways I hope you liked this one UwU! 
> 
>  
> 
> (and btw Finn isn't Clarke's ex here :3 )
> 
> Love you all!! xoxo Thanks for leaving a kudos and a comment!


	15. But I'm With You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... :) kisses?

 

Clarke isn't a fan of waking up early in the morning, but she swears that if she wakes up in the morning being held by a beautiful brunette, she'd be happy to wake up in that very early morning. 

 

Their legs tangled beneath the sheet, Lexa's arm was draped around Clarke's waste while Clarke's hands were on the back of Lexa, holding the brunette as close as she could. She smiled at the peaceful face of the other girl, she noticed that all of the pillows were thrown out of bed except for the one that they share for both of their heads, and she really enjoyed looking at Lexa's profile. 

From her eyelashes, the freckles in Lexa's cheekbones and the brunette's plump lips. Her gaze lingered at the brunette's lips for a little longer before she returned her gaze at Lexa's eyes only to find them staring back at her.

 

"Did I wake you up?" Clarke whispered, bringing her hands to Lexa's face to push the strands of hair that fell onto Lexa's face.

Lexa softly shook her head and hummed as she moved her face to Clarke's so their nose are touching, "Good morning." She whispered back

Clarke smiled at the softness of Lexa's voice, it calmed her mind, but her heart was racing inside her chest and she was sure that Lexa could hear it. 

 

"It's literally a good morning. We should do this a lot,  _more often."_ Clarke stated

"The picnic or sharing a bed?" Lexa asked raising one of her eyebrow

"How about both?"

"Oh really?" 

Clarke let out a raspy laugh, throwing her head back a little bit. For a moment, Lexa was stunned, hearing Clarke's  _raspy_ laugh made her lips slightly part and she was too preoccupied in watching Clarke to move until she got back to her sane thoughts. 

"I think our clothes from last nights are dry, we should go change into them." She suggested, and though she hated the idea of getting up because it means she'll no longer be able to hold Clarke in her arms, she knew she had to. But before she could even prop her elbow to stand up, Clarke placed her legs around Lexa's thigh and hugged the brunette as she rested her face on the crook of Lexa's neck.

 

 _"Five more minutes."_ Clarke murmured in Lexa's neck, her warm breath sending chills  down to the brunette's spine. 

Lexa smiled and let out a chuckle. She placed her arms around Clarke's back once again. It was like last night, only this time they are awake. Then Lexa suddenly felt another wave of chills in her spine. Clarke was placing  trail of kisses onto Lexa's neck. Lexa swallowwed hard and bit her lip to prevent making any sound

 

"Clarke." 

 

"Hmmm?" Clarke hummed, still planting soft kisses in Lexa's neck

 

"What are you doing to me?" 

 

"Should I stop?" 

 

She didn't answer. And Lexa don't know why but she doesn't want the blonde to stop what she was doing so she closed her eyes and let out a comfortable sigh. Clarke continued kissing Lexa's neck sometimes she would place a kiss at the girl's collar bone and jawline. She took it all in, Lexa's sweet scent is making her insane. She continued for a while to receive a soft sigh from the brunette until an idea came to her mind. Clarke sucked at Lexa's pulse earning a gasp from the girl who had her eyes shut tight

 

 _"_ _Clarke..."_  

 

Instanly, Clarke let go of other woman with a wide grin on her lips. She stood up from the bed, hovering past a stunned Lexa. Clarke's hand stayed over Lexa's abdomen and she was shocked to what she had just touched.

 

"Holyshit. You have abs?" She frankly asked before shaking her head and letting out a small laugh, "Never mind what I've said. Go change first, I'll make some coffee, I saw last night that they have a coffee maker in the kitchen. Then I'll change after you." Clarke winked

 

"O-okay." Lexa, shaking her head and headed straight to the bathroom.

 

Clarke didn't know what she was doing as she sighed to herself,  _'Why does Lexa smells so nice? And that damn sound was-'_ Clarke's train of thoughts were disrupted as soon as the brunette emerged from the bathroom, wearing her clothes from last night. She gave Lexa a smile before entering the bathroom to change into hers.

She can't believe that their day together is almost done, Clarke knows that they'll never spend another day like this, cuddling in bed soft kisses and  _gasps._ It was too good to be true and Clarke had to bit her lip to hide her disappointment that they really have to go back to their lives. Its not that she doesn't want to see her friends,  but all she wanted at that moment was Lexa. 

 

Clarke changed into her newly dried clothes that now smelled detergent. She went to the kitchen to finish her coffee to find Lexa sitting at the bed, she wasn't quite sure what Lexa was doing. Clarke glanced at the clock hanged on the wall, it was too early after all, Clarke remembered that Raven and Octavia are in her apartment and she hasn't sent a text yet because Lexa and her phone were left in the car.

 

Clarke drank the coffee and started to Lexa, "Hey, ready to go? Come on?" she beamed.

 

Clarke was expecting Lexa to get up and follow her, but she did not. She sat there, her gaze on her feet. Panic and worry starts to emerge into Clarke's chest as she inched herself closer to Lexa, she took a seat beside the brunette, placing her hand on Lexa's small back and started to move it in a circular motion.

 

"Hey..."

 

Lexa still didn't look at her

 

"Lex?"

 

Then a sob came from Lexa's lips and that's all what it takes to make Clarke jump up from her seat to move in front of the girl. She kneeled in between Lexa's leg and cupped her face. Clarke felt a pang of pain as she saw the tears streaming down Lexa's eyes. With her thumb, Clarke, tried her best to wipe off the tears from the brunette's cheek. Everything is going so well, why is Lexa suddenly crying?

 

"Hey-hey why are you crying?" She asked in her calmest tone. Lexa brought up her one to hold Clarke's hand and kissed the palm of the blonde before shaking her head.

"Lexa, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Did I-" 

"Oh my God no Clarke, hell you are so  _good."_ Lexa breathed, finally. Lexa firmly held Clarke's hands on her cheeks as she continued. "You are so kind and smart and beautiful and perfect. Clarke I can't-" Lexa's voice cracked and now Clarke stood up to hug the brunette.

 

"Sshh...."

 

"Clarke, you are so kind and you're so perfect... And I might do something wrong-" Lexa trailed off 

 

"I don't want to lose you." the brunette sobbed

 

 

 

Clarke continued to peer into Lexa's deep green eyes to find it staring back at her. At this view, Clarke saw a different version of Lexa, it is not the one who makes smooth jokes or the one that would give her a look at and make her heart beat _oh-so_ fast. It is the Lexa that was so open and vulnerable. It is the Lexa that had been hurt so much. And it is the Lexa shes' willing to be with for as long as _she lives_.

 

Clarke cupped Lexa's face again and sealed the brunette's lips with hers. She tasted the saltiness in the girl's lips as the tears continued to fall. She suddenly felt Lexa shaking between their kiss and Clarke had to hook one of her hand behind Lexa's head while the other went to the girl's waist as she once knelt again so they would be at the same level.

Lexa pulled the other girl as humanly as possible placing her hand on Clarke's waist while the other rested on Clarke's back, she had her eyes close as their teeth clashed and their tongues danced in a known rhythm and Lexa let out a whimper every time Clarke would nip her bottom lip. As both of their lungs screamed for air, Clarke was the one to pull and slowly break their kiss

 

"Clarke I know that we've just been _dating_ for like- a month, but- I'm..." 

 

"Please don't cry baby." Clarke whispered

 

Their nose touching, eyes still closed. Clarke could feel Lexa still shaking against her frame then she pressed kiss onto Lexa's cheek where here tears were.

 

"Clarke, I am so scared..... I am so scared that I might hurt you then- lose you... I can't..." Lexa whispered, the crack in  her voice made Clarke's heart sank. Clarke tilted her head to the side and rested Lexa's face into her neck. And Clarke now know what Lexa was suddenly afraid of.

 

"Lexa, you won't ever. Ever. Ever. Lose me. You hear that?" She assured

 

"I am not going anywhere. I'll always be with you. Even if the times come that you don't want me to, I'll still be there." 

 

This time, Lexa looked at Clarke, her eyes were red, cheeks flustered, hair disheveled.  _And she still looks so fucking_   _gorgeous_

 

"I don't think there'll be a time that I wouldn't want you." Clarke smiled and nodded as she once again kissed Lexa, softly as she could, scared that she might break the other girl.

 

"Please don't cry again. I'll cry if you cry." She joked, trying to make the mood lighter.

 

"Clarke." 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"I'm scared _of this._  I don't want to hurt you."

 

"I'm scared too. But I know that you'll never hurt me. Please don't ever think that you'll lose me... because you won't. I'm with you, you hear me?"

 

"How can you be so sure?"

 

"I don't know..." Clarke trailed off, "But one thing I'm sure about is... you." Lexa smiled softly and nodded

 

"Can I kiss you again?" Lexa asked and Clarke pulled Lexa to as their lips met for what felt like eternity. 

 

 

 _"Let's go home."_  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Griffin! You're still alive thank God! We're really worried, I callled you a few times and-" Raven said, hugging Clarke immediately when she opened the door, "Oh hi Lexa!" Raven continued as she saw Lexa standing behind Clarke

 

"Let's head inside." Clarke said as she took Lexa's hand in hers. 

 

They arrived in the afternoon as Clarke guessed, and explained to her friends why she hadn't got home last night. And the looks on their faces darted from Clarke to Lexa then back to Clarke. And Clarke had to yell at here friends about what they had in their minds. 

 

"I should be heading home. Thank you Clarke." Lexa said as she let go of Clarke's hand, regretting the decision as she missed the touch.

 

"No! No! Stay for  a while  Lexa, I know you're tired from the trip. Besides, we are heading out because we are done! Right Reyes?" Octavia exclaimed shooting a look at Raven's direction

"Oh we are?" Raven asked, and Octavia widened her eyes at her friend before Raven got it, she nodded

"Oh yeah! We are! Thank you Clarke!" She said, helping Octavia pick up her textbooks.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked  as she watched her friends pick up their things

"Hmm... Won't you stay over for dinner?" Clarke offered

"Nah, just keep the time for each other. I have a date. And Octavia said she'll have dinner with Bell and Linc." Raven explained as she let go of the blonde and went to the door first while Octavia hugged Clarke and nodded

"Yeah,yeah. Rest up, you both need it. And hey Woods, if you're driving home tonight drive safely." Octavia said and followed Raven.

"Bye you two! Have a good evening." With that, the door closed and the room fell silent. Clarke heard Lexa let out a breath of relief 

 

"So? Guess you're stuck with me until dinner" Clarke joked

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, "I'm happy to be stuck with you anytime." 

 

Their smile grew and the room seemed to lighten up, "So, what will you be making? I wanna help." Lexa stated. 

Clarke started to walk around to check the fridge for ingredients, "I have beef, pork, mushrooms, broccoli and uhm... carrots." 

"Beef with broccoli sounds good." Lexa suggested. Clarke nodded and picked out the ingredients they will need and they kind of knew what to do without even telling each other. 

"Do you have a spare apron?" Lexa asked

"Yeah, here." Clarke handed Lexa a green floral apron while Clarke wore a blue one with the character Stitch on it.

There was a comfortable silence that hung around them as they moved around Clarke's kitchen. The feeling was too familiar, working together is like a natural occurrence for both of them, catching gazes, smiling and nodding. And when their forearms would touch, one would smile widely while the other would laugh. 

"Where's the bowl? I finished slicing the beef and some mushroom." Lexa asked

"Top, right corner." Clarke answered as she took the pan from the cupboard. 

They moved perfectly in sync, Clarke smiled to herself to see a very focused Lexa beside her and she wondered if that's how Lexa looked whenever she's at work.

 

"I guess we should wait for 5 minutes." Lexa said as she turned on the stove and looked carefully at the fire and set it to medium heat, she started walking towards the sink and began washing the utensils they used and Clarke smiled at the sight of Lexa moving comfortably in her kitchen.  _It felt right._   _So right._

 

Clarke removed her apron and hung it where it was, and walked towards Lexa again. She hugged Lexa from behind and placed her chin onto the brunette's shoulder to see how she's doing. There wasn't much of a height difference so no one find the position uncomfortable, in fact. Lexa's shoulder relaxed as soon as she felt the blonde's arms draped over her waist as they started to sway slowly. Both humming and smiling.

 

"Are you going home after dinner?" Clarke asked lowly, she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

 

"I don't know, should I?" Lexa said as she placed the utensil on the dish rack before turning around with a grin on her face

 

"I have spare clothes so you shouldn't...." Clarke trailed off as she leaned in. Their noses bumped and Clarke felt Lexa's smile against her lips. Lexa placed one of her hand around Clarke to move her closer while her other  hand cupped Clarke's cheek. Clarke jolted at the cold touch and moved away. 

 

"Heyy, hand's cold." 

 

"Sorry." Lexa cheekily said, Clarke rolled her eyes and untangled herself from the girl, "It's cooked, come on." She heard Lexa groaned and laughed at the brunette's protest to  _stop_ what they were doing. 

 

"You can put the apron there then just sit still  look pretty, I'll prep the table." Clarke winked.

 

As they sat at the dining table facing each other. Clarke had brought a scented candle onto the table, she said it was to "set the mood". They have started eating and complimented each other's way of moving in the kitchen. Lexa was quite proud that Clarke is actually a good cook not as bad as her friends described

 

"Well, there are some foods I really can't cook." Clarke confessed 

"It's fine, I'll cook them for you." Lexa smiled, "Awww, babe! You're so sweet!" Clarke laughed and that was all it took to let Lexa forget her own name. She got back to reality when she heard Clarke had asked her a question.

 

"Pardon?" Lexa asked

"I said, how's work going." Clarke repeated as she took a spoonful of the food in her mouth.

"Uh... Well, I've met the new employees. They were quite good, most of them are... What?" Lexa cut herself off as she found Clarke was staring at her,  _smiling._

"Nothing." Clarke denied and ducked her head but let out a soft chuckle. Lexa raised her eyebrow on the blonde, "What is it?" 

"Nothing! It's just that..." 

Lexa waited for a reply but all she got was a smile, "Clarke, what's with the smile?" 

"You look so pretty. I'm so damn lucky." Clarke blurted

Lexa smiled, "I'm the lucky one though." 

"Are we never gonna finish the debate on who's luckier?" Clarke said, furrowing her brows 

"Nope." Lexa replied popping the 'p' sound

 

"Clarke, about earlier..."  

 

Clarke went still for a moment waiting for Lexa's next words

 

"I just want to say that... I really am happy to be with you. Although its not yet official yet and I-"

 

"Do you want to make it?" Clarke cut her off, Lexa stopped mid sentence to stare at Clarke, trying to make sense of what the blonde had just said

 

"Make 'it' what?"

 

"Official." Clarke quickly responded before continuing, "I mean if you want to, I know I've said that we'll take it slow and I also don't want to rush things so-" 

 

"So you want to be my  _girlfriend?_ " Lexa asked, tilting her head a little bit to the side

 

Clarke's eyebrow creased and she looked at the now grinning brunette, "Well if you want to. Just tell me whenever." She said, with the same teasing tone Lexa had used

 

"Cool." 

 

"Cool?" Clarke repeated

Lexa nodded and they continued eating while smiling at each other before Lexa broke the comfortable silence between them.

 

"So, are you my girlfriend now?" 

 

"Well, Lexa that depends. Do you want me to be?" 

 

"Yeah-yeah of course, more than anything Clarke." 

 

"Good." Clarke nodded before throwing her head back and laughed like a little kid.

 

"I can't believe we're making  _this_ official with saying nonsense things." Clarke continued to giggle and the tears from too much laughing formed in the side of her eyes. Her giggling was stopped when she felt a hand hovered above her own and  she had to stare at the brunette who was staring deep into her soul.

 

"Well then, Clarke Griffin. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Heart eyes, soft smile. The sparkle in her eyes, it twinkled right in front of Clarke. Its just been a month and a few days. But it felt like she have known Lexa for eternity. Right even before they met, she knew that someone out there was already waiting to hold her in their arms when they sleep. She knew that someone out there was already waiting for her. 

And she knew that this girl in front of her, asking her to be  _her_ girlfriend, she knew this was the someone her soul longed for.

 

Clarke smiled, pouring all the sincerity and feelings on it, "Well, do you want me to be?". Lexa slowly nodded, she gave a light squeeze on Clarke's hand and smiled

"Then who am I to say no?" Clarke continued, "Yes Lex, I would like to be your girlfriend." 

Clarke could have sworn that she saw Lexa's eyes softened and eyes become watery, but before she could say anything Lexa stood up and kissed her on her lips. Unlike the other kiss they have shared, this was the slowest and most passionate of all. She could feel the waves of emotions from the brunette. Until Lexa broke into a sob again. 

"Oh my God, sshh.... Why  are you crying?" Clarke asked, now hugging the brunette. She placed her hands on Lexa's small back and started to run circles on it while hushing her. 

"Lex... Don't cry." 

"I'm just- happy." She said between sobs

"You are such a cry baby! But you are my  _baby._ " Clarke teased, she heard Lexa chuckled between sobs, "Oh come on Lex. I told you that if you cry, I cry right? Do you want me to cry?" _God._ Clarke felt like she was talking to a 3-year old, but it was absolutely adorable to see Lexa like this, curling up to her wanting to be held and comforted. 

"No... sorry, I'm such a wuss."

"Yeah you are. Stop crying and kiss me." Clarke said, pulling the brunette to her lips again to continue their interrupted kiss. Only to be interrupted by another, there was a knock outside Clarke's door and Lexa groaned in frustration when Clarke had pulled away to open the door.

 

There was a parcel waiting for her outside, and Clarke was more than  confused to see that it was addressed to her. She didn't even order anything. She signed the paper and the man who delivered the parcel went out of sight. It was a box, more likely to be a size of a cat. 

 

"And what's that?" Lexa asked, Clarke shrugged her shoulder and placed the box on the coffee table. 

"Can we just go back to kissing? I don't think I'll be seeing you this week, finals are coming and I need to have a pack of kisses before going into a tiring week." Clarke said, completely ignoring the box as she started her way to Lexa. 

"Yeah? How about we wash dishes first? I'm spending the night here anyways _babe_." Lexa said, emphasizing the  _babe_ endearment which made Clarke roll her eyes. 

 

"Fine, fine. Then cuddles and kisses?" Clarke asked 

 

"Cuddles and kisses." Lexa repeated while nodding to Clarke as if it was an approved deal. 

 

 _'Cuddles and kisses with Lexa is the best.'_ Clarke thought, as she took one last glance to Lexa before clearing the dining table.  _Girlfriend._ She giggled to herself. Now she has a smile that could light up the whole town. And Clarke was sure that it would never be wiped off her face until the end of the month.

 

"Hey babe." She called, Lexa turned her head into Clarke's direction, "Don't cry again or I'll kiss you." 

 

Lexa raised her brows and crossed her arms, "Well then I should consider my drama career shouldn't I?" 

 

The room was soon filled with laughter until they both retired into Clarke's bedroom. Both welcomed the familiarity of their body warmth as they both find the most comfortable way to sleep. Clarke's head on the crook of Lexa's neck while Lexa's chin rested atop the blonde's hair, as they both embraced each other under the sheets. Smiling to their selves, contented on what they have at the moment. 

 

Lexa placed a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead before whispering and closing her eyes

 

_"Goodnight love."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've accidentally deleted a chunk of paragraph here T_T. And i didn't remember how I wrote it T_T Anyways hope you like this one Y_Y
> 
> xoxo
> 
> say hi to me on tumbr @im-a-luthor! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic, it means a lot to me ^^


	16. Why Is Everything So Confusing? (pt.1)

It was her third cup of coffee for the day.

 

Clarke once again highlighted another chemistry solution she might need to remember for the upcoming exams, _'You got this Griff, spring break is also near. You've been through worse.'_

She had been flipping through the pages of her books, reading and highlighting everything she wrote on her notes, trying to decipher every little detail that might be important. She hadn't gone outside her apartment nor look through her phone, which was possibly drained of battery right now. And no, she hasn't been able to talk to Lexa too. How worse could her situation be? It had been 17 days since Clarke saw her girlfriend- right  _girlfriend_ -

 

 _'We made it official didn't we? Or did we not?'_ she thought, gripping tighter on the notebook and the highlighter.

 

Clarke squinted her eyes as she tried to remember if they really are official. And maybe, the lack of sleep, tiredness and lack of food intake is finally crawling to her, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and she was about to close them.

 

''No. You can not. " she said shaking her head and opening her eyes as wide as she could to keep herself awake. Its 7 in the morning and she still hasn't slept. _How could she anyway?_

She slowly stood up from her couch and went to the kitchen to drink some -cold water, this time. The caffeine isn't helping her at this rate. After drinking the glass of water she went to the sink and washed her face, there was a knock on the door.

 

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. Another knock came.

 

"Aghh, I can't afford to fail this! I'm not-"

 

There came a loud bang from her door and Clarke almost jumped out of her skin

 

"Griffin open the fuck up we doesn't have keys with us!"

 

She hurriedly made her way to the door  to see Raven and Octavia glaring at her but when the two saw Clarke's big bags under her eyes and how Clarke looked like shit, their glares softened and their faces suddenly transformed from _'angry momma bear_ ' to a _'soft purely worried momma bear'_

 

"Oh my God, what happened to _you_?" Octavia started, rushing inside to cup Clarke's face.

 

"Did something went wrong with you and Lexa?" Raven asked

 

"Oh my- no we're totally fine...." Clarke trailed off, "...are we?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

"Are you...on drugs? God, Griff! Look at how miserable you are! Have you been sleeping?" Octavia said

 

"Guys, exams are just.. It's stressing me out! I can't think straight." clarke babbled

 

"Honey you're not straight." Raven joked, "But, can you sit down for a moment and chill the fuck out for a few seconds? _You're_ stressing us out."

 

As they sat together on the couch, disregarding Clarke's things to the floor.

"We've been calling you, for days Clarke. And I can't believe how you managed to avoid seeing all of us in the campus like? Are you secretly a ninja? Nice work in staying off radar." Raven stated

"Yeah you went full MIA. I can't believe you managed to vanish into thin air." Octavia added

"First off, sorry. I didn't know. And I was just avoiding all of you into convincing me to go onto party or have fun the least. I'm just, I really need time to review."

"We've absolutely no problem in that because we know how you study. But could you just think how worried we are? And also the fact that we don't know what happened between you and Lexa when we-" Clarke cut off Octavia when she heard Lexa's name.

 

"Oh my God. Lexa. Oh God." She frantically said. Clarke immediately stood up and searched through the piles of notes and books on the coffee table, two of her friends still sitting and watching her carefully as she do what she does, she turned her head to give them a look.  
"Help me find my phone damn it!"

The two began to help Clarke as they went through the pile of mess.

"Found it." Octavia tossed the phone to Clarke and she immediately pressed the power button and it never lit up. _'Of course. Its been days since I've last used this._ ' She hissed to herself as she threw her phone at the couch. "Hey you have Lexa's number right? We exchanged numbers back at Shallow Valley." Clarke said in a desperate tone

Octavia tilted her head, "Well _yeah_ , but I don't have my phone with me." Clarke's look shifted to Raven, "I do have her phone number but.... this isn't my phone." Raven said as she handed Clarke a phone before continuing, "It's Jasper's,we switched phones last night. He doesn't have password though." Clarke just nodded and didn't bother to ask why and how they got their phones switched, she stood up and to get distance from her friends for a while as she dialed Lexa's number.

It rang once, then twice. Then the third one, she finally picked it up.

"Hey Lexa I kno-"

 **[Hello?]** Clakre's brows furrowed as she heard a woman's voice that is definitely not Lexa. She hurriedly looked at the time on the phone before placing it back on her ear, _'Who the fuck would answer Lexa's phone 7:18 in the morning?'_

 

"Who's this?" She calmly asked, though her fist turned into a ball and she could feel her knuckles getting white.

 

 **[Yo, who's this? You're an unregistered number.]** the woman replied

 

Clarke was getting irritated and mad at the same time but still trying to keep her cool.

 

"Where's Lexa?" She firmly asked this time

 

**[I won't tell you where she is until you give me your name-]**

 

"I'm just asking you where she is!" She yelped, Octavia and Raven suddenly turned their heads to look at Clarke's figure.

 

 **[Okay! Okay! No need to get so mad, just asking for your name heh-... Hey hun someone is looking for you.]** There was ruffling of sheets and  _low whining?_ Clarke could hear Lexa's low grumbling to the other woman but she couldn't hear the exact words

 

 **[Hello?]** A raspy voice came. Clarke didn't know what to feel or to say. Hearing Lexa's voice for the first time in a while, but her mind is playing too many scenarios about the girl who answered Lexa's phone.

 

 **[Hello? Who's this?]** Lexa asked again

 

Clarke didn't know. She didn't notice that she was crying at that moment and she only managed to let out a sniff.

 

 **[Hello?? Who is this?.... Jen are you pranking me or what? Cause I've had enough okay?]** Clarke heard the woman-  _Jen-_ laughed and she definitely heard her saying 'Oh Hun.'

She quickly ended the call and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn't know how to react, she's so tired, she's so drained. She's not sure how to process things correctly and she even wondered if she heard things right.

 

"Hey- hey Clarke! What's going on? Why are you crying?" Raven hurriedly went to her side

 

"Clarke. What happened?" Octavia asked as she placed a hand on Clakre's shoulder.

She just shook her head, she wanted to speak but no words came out from her lips, both of her friend shushed her until she calmed down. She just cried herself to sleep while being held by her best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She stared at the white ceiling, funny. She doesn't remember when she fell asleep. And she doesn't remember going to bed either.

And that's when it all came to her, Octavia and Raven went there and then the call end then-

Clarke shook her head and went out of the bedroom to see Octavia lounging on her couch while watching. And of course since it's Octavia who has a super hearing ability, she immediately noticed Clarke standing on her bedroom's doorway.

"Hey princess, you're alive!" She turned off the TV and went to Clarke to give her a hug. "Come on I made you food." She was about to drag Clarke to the kitchen but Clarke stopped her

 

"Why... why are you still here? Where's Rae?"

"She went to her class. She'll be back though, its already 3 pm she'll be here soon."

Clarke eyes went wide as she heard her friend's brief explanation.

"Its three in the afternoon?! I missed classes O! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Whoa... whoa chill princess."

"How could I-"

"Listen to me! We talked to your profs and they agreed to let you have quiz you might have missed. Since they know how- miserable you are right now. They also agreed that you may rest for today and also tomorrow." Octavia snapped

Clarke's lips were parted from shock before Octavia continued again, "So let us eat first and drama later. Deal?" Clarke just nodded and let Octavia drag her around the room. They ate in silence and as what Octavia stated, Raven arrived with more food. And they just ate and watched documentaries since its what Clarke wanted to watch.

They ate in silence while watching the _'boring documentary'_ Clarke always watch only this time, Raven and Octavia were actually watching it without trying to get the remote and change the channel. Clarke knows that her friends have a lot of questions to ask and she is thankful that they are giving her the time to think and compose herself. Once Octavia and Raven finished washing the dishes, the three sat on the couch once again. Clarke in the middle.

 

"Ready to spill the tea?" Raven asked in a joking manner, trying to lighten up the mood. Clarke smiled at her friend and nodded.

"So, why were you crying?" Octavia asked

"Someone answered her phone."

"And?"

"It was a woman."

"Don't you think it's Anya?" Octavia asked again but Clarke shook her head

"Okay... And?"

 

"It- its... she-... I think she spent the night with Lexa."

 

The two went silent for a moment and stared at Clarke, "And why do you think that?" Raven asked softly

 

"Because when I asked for Lexa, she said that she'll wake her up. And it sounded like-... She's in Lexa's bedroom." Clarke explained, and the two went silent again.

"I charged your phone before I left,have you called her?" Raven asked, Octavia stood up and took Clarke's phone wherever Raven had plugged its charger into. And she placed it on the table.

Clarke looked at the phone and shook her head

"Okay, let's not jump into conclusions shall we? Maybe you just misunderstood it. I mean, I don't think she'll do that because she's been asking us about you. And we said that you just need time because you were.... stuDYING." Octavia stated

Clarke smiled sadly at Octavia's _pun_   and let out another sigh, "I'll talk to her. Thanks you two. But I need you to go home and get some rest, I've had my sleep. Thank you."

Raven and Octavia shared a look before agreeing to Clarke and bid their farewells before going out of Clarke's apartment

 

And Clarke sat there again alone at her couch. She took her phone and immediately saw that there were 99+ unread messages and 43 missed calls _all from Lexa_.

She opened the messages and read it one by one since the beginning.

 

**[ _Good morning! I think I miss you already 😘 xoxo_ ]**

 

**[ _Its already lunch, have you had lunch already? Don't skip meals_ ]**

 

**[ _Ughh this (subj) is getting boring, think I'll drift off to sleep_ ]**

 

**[ _Are you okay Clarke? You haven't been seeing my messages... Can I go there to your apartment? Are you sick?_ ]**

And there were _many_ more. There are so many days she missed. How could she? How could she not reply to these? Clarke felt a pang of pain as she went through all Lexa's messages, those moments were Lexa said that she's missing her, and Lexa said she went to Clarke's apartment but she's not there.

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes off 'stupid stupid stupid'

All those 'good mornings' and 'good nights' Lexa always sent that she didn't even get a reply but she still sent everything about her day to Clarke. And Clarke felt so guilty and terrible, she could feel her knees shaking. Clarke bit her lower lip as she tried to think of what to do until she tasted her blood, it hurts. But she couldn't think of how much she hurt Lexa by not being able to reply just because she's so _stupid._

She bolted up from her seat and took her keys as she walked rapidly down the hallway to the parking lot.

She's going to Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

She parked her car and looked at the establishment once again, she didn't notice that it was so big and cozy. And Clarke realized that she doesn't even know what floor Lexa's suite is.

  
When she entered the building, the staffs welcomed her as she walked passed by them. She went straight to the counter.

"Good evening ma'am what can I help you with?" The woman behind the counter said

"I-... I'm wondering if you could tell me where Lexa Woods' suite is..." she nervously stated. The woman looked up from her screen

"And may I ask for your name and ID ma'am?"

 

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

 

"Please wait as we check on Miss Woods' list."

Clarke gave her ID to the woman whose focus is back on the monitor again, then she smiled at Clarke before giving back the ID.

"Thank you for waiting ma'am, this is her suite number." the woman said as she gave Clarke a paper with Lexa's name and suite number.

16th floor.

She rode the elevator and was glad that she was alone, it gave her time to think on what to say to Lexa. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember what Lexa's voice sounded like, how she laughed. And also how her green eyes would flutter every time she smiles. Clarke regretted every single time she wasted on being so busy on schoolwork that she have forgotten what's really important to her.

Her thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the opening of the elevator door, her heart beat quickened as she stepped out of the elevator. She walked slowly looking at the door number until she finally fond it on the rightmost part of the building. Clarke took a deep breath before pressing the bell. 

 

_No response_

 

Clarke closed her eyes and breathed through her mouth, she could hear her own heartbeat at the very moment. She was about to press the bell again before she heard the door being unlocked and she felt her throat went dry.  _'This is it.'_  

 

As soon as the door opened Clarke breathed Lexa's name and tried to look into the brunette's eyes.

Except, it wasn't the green eyes she was expecting to see. She found a different face standing in front of her, standing in the doorway of Lexa's suite. The woman who seemed to be just a few inches taller than her.

 

"Hi sweetie... how can I be of help?" She asked, her smile never faltering her face

Clarke was suddenly taken aback by the situation, because this girl standing in front of her was the one who answered Lexa's phone. She gulped before shaking her thoughts off her head and cleared her throat.

 

"I'm just wondering if Lexa is...there?" 

:Oh... " The woman nodded, _what's her name again?_ "Hmm... Lexa's not here at the moment but I could tell her you came by. " She stopped "How do you know Lexa though? I'm curious because I don't think I've met you before." She beamed.

 

Clarke was lost of words that moment, but she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Just a  _friend._.." Clarke smiled, "And  _you?"_ she added

 

"Oh I'm Jen, her _girlfriend_." 

 

The only reaction Clarke could make was to let out an 'Oh' before nodding and smiling to the girl. "I should get going." without another word she turned around and walked as fast as she could. She didn't realized that she was crying until she was inside the elevator. Her vision suddenly started spinning, she could feel her knees shaking and she had to lean on the elevator's wall for support. It hurts, so much. It ached everywhere, she don't know how to stop it. She walked to the parking lot with her head held down, she walked as fast as she could to  _get away,_ but why does it feel like  _it's following her?_ It doesn't seem to go away.

When she found her car, she fished her pocket for her key and when she found it, all she was thinking about was going home- and nothing more, she felt so suddenly empty. But when she was about to open the door of her car, someone placed their hand onto the door frame to stop it from opening.

Clarke looked up to see who it was. 

 

_And there she is._

 

The woman she wanted to talk to, those eyes she was expecting to see, and the familiar face she had wanted to look at. The girl that she wanted to runaway from, but it turns out she won't be able to get away from her. Not when this woman standing in front of her -breathing heavily and looking at her straight in the eyes- already has her heart.  _She wouldn't dare to run._

 

"Clarke..." Lexa breathed, "Let's talk.." she added

 

"Lexa. It's late, let's... talk tomorrow, I- need to clear my head." Clarke looked away at Lexa and stared at the ground for a moment before looking back at the brunette. "Please?"

 

Lexa nodded at her request and let her hand fall to her side, but when Clarke was about to open the door again, Lexa stopped her.

"Can I just please hug you? Clarke its been-"

 

"I don't think your _girlfriend_ would like to see you hugging another girl." Clarke cut her off mid sentence before entering her car and driving off, leaving Lexa at the parking lot.

 

_And Clarke thought her days couldn't get any worse, she was wrong._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm going through something in the past few weeks. It sucks. I know. I'm sorry, but I hope you'll like this one. It's gonna be their first fight/misunderstanding Thank you all for waiting and leaving a comment, I really appreciate those. I actually read it while I was sad* it cheered me up.
> 
> Anywhos xoxo lovelots :) Thank you all


	17. Why Is Everything So Confusing ? (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be on Lexa's point of view so we could understand whatever the fuck happened right? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this one. Thanks for waiting as always and I love you all a lot! xoxo 
> 
> (and this will be longer than the usual bc im trying to well- make things better? XD)
> 
> ******PS: The first part of this chap happened before the incident where Clarke called******

 

Lexalooks at her phone from time to time, waiting for it to light up. Waiting for a  _reply_  

 

It's been days and she's worried about her  _girlfriend,_ especially when the two of Clarke's bestfriends told her that they also haven't seen her, but they did assure Lexa that Clarke's still alive. And that its a habit of Clarke to go off radar when finals are coming, but of course, Lexa wouldn't settle for that.

There  was this day when they got dismissed early, Lexa drove to Clarke's apartment to check on her. Unfortunately she wasn't there, so like what she _always_ do, she texted Clarke what happened to her day. letting Clarke know that she already had eaten and that she should eat too. Sending her good mornings every time she wakes up before doing anything else and then saying good night every time after a long day.  _She is_ tired, but never of sending messages to Clarke.

 

"Woods! Hey!" Lexa snapped back to reality as she heard someone calling her, she looked up at the person who called her. She saw her friends staring at her with a 'did-you really-listen-to-us?' look written all over their faces. They were tasked to do a presentation about a hypothetical business proposal, sure Lexa could have done this  _by herself,_ but her friends- who literally had no idea (except for Jen) that she  _is_ running a company - insisted that she joins them, and that it would make the job easier, Lexa agreed.

"Sorry... what was it again?"

"Nothing. John was just explaining your very unusual attitude for the past few days." Illian sarcastically said, all of them chuckled at the comment, Lexa shook her head and rolled her eyes, "So what's your plan?" 

"The plan is- first-taking your phone away because you wouldn't stop fidgeting with it for a second." Jen butted in, "Second is that we all go to your condo to do the presentation then pass it before the deadline."

"That's unfair! I need my phone! What if there's an emergency?!" Lexa said, her brows furrowed

"Oh hun, I'm sure there wouldn't be."

"Then at least we should take away everybody else's phone! It's very unfair that its only me who doesn't have it." Lexa stated

"Fine then." Jen agreed

"But when someone called my me, can I please have it back? It's important." 

"Of course." Jen smiled then she clapped to get the group's attention. "Then it's settled! We'll meet at the parking lot later after our classes okay? Go home first and bring clothes, we'll stay the night. I have a different set of sched so I think I'll be dismissed earlier than most of you." she continued. Everyone nodded in agreement and they got back on eating their foods.

"Here." Jen said, giving Lexa back her phone. "How's it going, never seen you so- hmm... I don't know anxious like that before. Care to share?" 

Lexa smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Don't mind me, how's it going with  _Steven_  huh?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Jen giggled and hit Lexa lightly on her arm "Well, going really good, our second anniversary is coming and I'm wondering what surprise I would give him or what I'm getting him." 

"I'm pretty sure he'd love an Xbox." Lexa joked

"Ugh, don't even." Jen rolled her eyes. 

 

Jen was one of the kindest person Lexa met at the uni. She was fun and outgoing, and Lexa remembered that moment in time when Jen and her boyfriend, Steven, set her up for a blind date because they said she looked like she need to date someone.  _And right now she is_  

 

"Oof, speaking of the my love." Jen said and Lexa let out a hearty laugh and Jen looked at her, "You really should date someone."

"Oh I am." Lexa answered immediately, Jen raised her eyebrow but Lexa cut her off before she could say anything "Your boyfriend is waiting Jenny." Jen just rolled her eyes before going to where her boyfriend probably is.

 

Lexa took her phone again and looked at the screen, still no reply. She sighed to herself and opened her phone to send Clarke another message.

 

**[ _Its already lunch, have you had lunch already? Don't skip meals_ ]**

 

"Hey Lexa, we'll get going, see you tonight!" Illian smiled and Lexa waved at them as they made their way out of the cafeteria. 

 

The hours went fast and Lexa found herself staring at the door. Maybe after this presentation she'll go to her apartment again. Lexa took her phone and sent Clarke another message.

 

**[ I really miss you... I hope you're doing well. ]**

 

She looked at it for a few moments then heard a doorbell.

She welcomed her friends inside and let them move around for a bit,  she took her laptop from her room before heading out to the living room to see all of her friends were comfortably sitting on the floor and on the couch

She was glad that she had made the decision to join them because if she insisted on doing this alone, she might have done nothing at all. 

"Hey-stop that, I'll call for pizza!" She heard Rafel shout, Jen was taking their phones away. To be  honest, they haven't started anything yet, they were busy taking a look around at Lexa's condo, and they were all asking how she's paying to be in that estate and she'll just laugh it off.

 

"Aren't we gonna start though?" She asked and all eyes turned to her.

"Well since you reminded  _us,_ we are now. Bring your things out let's move!" Jen said, and everybody let out an 'aww' 

They all quickly typed away  the rest of the night until midnight, one good thing is they all decided not to go to uni tomorrow since nothing important will happen.

When Lexa made sure that everyone was comfortably sleeping at the living room (she prepared inflatable beds and a thick comforted for them) they were only 5 in group so it wasn't a problem. She made one more look at her friends' sleeping figures before entering her bedroom. She  lied down took her phone and sent Clarke another message  that she's not sure if she'll even get a reply. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Lexaaaaa"_

 

Lexa tried to shut her eyes off as she heard Jen calling her name. 

 

"Hunn, wake up!" She felt Jen shaking her, she let out a groan in annoyance.  _'It's so early!'_ Lexa tried to open her eyes but the amount of sunlight in her room made it impossible to open it so she shut it close again. Finally when her  eyes adjusted, she saw Jen handing her phone, "Hey  hun, someone is looking for you."

Lexa took the phone looking at the number, it was an unknown number. 

 

"Hello?" silence-, she looked at the screen to check  if the call had ended but it's still going 

 

"Hello? Who's this?" When she got no response from the other line, she glared at Jen who was mouthing 'Who is it?', she rolled her eyes and tried asking again the caller.

 

"Hello??  Who is this?... Jen  are you pranking me or what? Cause I've had enough okay?" Jen laughed at her outburst and shook her head "No! Hun! I swear there's someone looking for  you!!" And then Lexa heard the call ended. She placed her palms on her face. 

"C'mon Lexa, Rafel made breakfast. Or should I say ordered? We'll wait for you outside." 

 

Lexa sighed and pinched the  bridge of her nose, her phone vibrated and she saw the low battery alert before it went off, she sighed deeper and stood  up to plug it and left it on her nightstand. After doing her morning routines, she went out to see her friends preparing the breakfast on the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Illian said as he took a seat on one of the chair, Lexa sat beside John and she really didn't mean to  catch a glimpse of Murphy messaging- _Bellamy Blake_ -she's sure of that now. She quickly averted her eyes and hoped that he didn't see it. 

 

"John Murphy! Where are your table manners? No phones while eating hunny!." Jen said

"Okay MOM." John replied sarcastically and placed his phone in his pocket.  They ate and further discussed their project, they have finished most of it last night  and Lexa was glad that they would be able to finish it soon which means she'll see Clarke soon. After eating, they settled in the living room again but this time, they played Lexa's console, she didn't agree with it first but she was outnumbered by their decision to take a rest since they could finish it tonight.

Time flew and they got back to work after _maybe 2 hours of procrastinating._ Lexa sat  lazily across her couch letting Rafel, Illian  and John sit on the floor while Jen sit on the other chair.

"Hey Rafel I don't think that this ba-" John stopped talking and all of them, freezes and looked at each other's eyes.

 

Lexa tried to remember if she was expecting someone from the company or if someone  just ordered pizza but before she could ask, Jen stood up and went to the door.  

 

A  few quite moments before Jen went back, Illian was the one who asked, "Who's that?"

Jen grinned before looking at Lexa, "Oh, I don't know... but looks like Lexa's type." The group chuckled, "I didn't know Woods have a type." John mocked but Lexa ignored it.

Lexa squinted her eyes and felt her heart beat quickened, "Jen, what does she  look like?"

"Oh  definitely your type, blonde-blue eyes and-" 

 _'Well. Shit.'_ she thought to herself

"What did you tell her?" Her friends went silent by hearing the tone of her voice, even Jen was threatened by it.

"Uh- the usual, that I'm your girl-friend?"

"Fuck." She hissed before bolting up and sprinting out of her condo to catch up with Clarke. 

She went straight to the elevator running past the man who was probably waiting for it so she stopped, "I'm sorry are you going up?" She politely asked, because she desperately needed this ride, and no stair isn't a choice _,_ _she's in the  16th floor_. 

"Hopefully, yes."

"I'm sorry but I need to catch up with my girlfriend... could you take the next lift?" 

The man smiled and nodded, "Go get your girl." And with that the elevator doors closed. She anxiously tapped her foot  against the elevator floor as she bit her lip. She realized that she was only wearing her bedroom slippers. She felt her heart beating faster as she reached the ground level and zoomed out of the  elevator door. She ran to the parking and stumbled upon something that made her lose her left slipper. But it didn't stop her from running. She made a quick turn to the left where she heard a car being unlocked. _She finally saw Clarke._

 

 

She immediately stopped Clarke from opening her car door by placing her hand on it

 

"Clarke..." she panted, "Let's talk..."

 

Lexa was looking at Clarke the whole time, and she saw the dark circles under Clarke's eyes, but Clarke looked away from her. "Lexa. It's late, let's... talk tomorrow, I- need to clear my head." 

Lexa was about to say something but Clarke looked at her, "Please?"

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded and let her arm fall on her, Clarke was about to open the door again,  _'Think of something Lexa! Goddammit!'_

 

As soon as she thought of something, she immediately said it "Can I just please hug you? Clarke its been-"

 

Clarke cut her off  before she could finish what she was saying, "I don't think your _girlfriend_ would like to see you hugging another girl." 

Clarke went inside her car and Lexa watched her drive off. She doesn't know what to do, to act or to say. She swallowed another lump on her throat, she shut her eyes off

She walked back inside the building barefooted, she suddenly felt tired, and her heart felt  _torn_  apart in various ways.When she entered the building, one of the staff immediately handed her a pair of comfortable slippers and she thanked him. She slowly walked towards the elevator. Everything seemed  to slow down for her, she doesn't want to move.

 

When she entered her flat again, all of her friends' eyes are on her, they knew what's up. 

 

"I'm just gonna get  my phone." She said and hurriedly walked inside her bedroom only to sit on it and place her head on her palm. Her elbows were resting on her  knees, she took a deep breath and  then she felt a presence of another human being on her doorway.

 

She doesn't  need to look up to see who it is, "What's up?" Jen asked

 

Lexa shook her head, Jen made her way towards Lexa and sat beside her, "It would help if you tell me something." she added. Lexa sighed again.

 

"That's my girlfriend Jen." 

 

"Holy shit." 

"Yeah." 

"Shit Lexa, I'm so sorry-" 

 

"It wasn't even your fault. I'm the one who told all of you to say that I'm in a relationship when someone asked right? I just-, we weren't hanging out lately and I completely forgot to tell you that I have a girlfriend." She sighed again as she remembered the time she told her friends about that  _deal_  

 

**\---**

**2 years ago**

_"Lexa someone wanted to have you this."  Illian said catching up to Lexa._

_"Woods, I'm starting to unfriend you, here. An admirer wants you to have this." Rafel joked as he handed Lexa a chocolate box. Lexa ignored them again and continued on walking._

_"Come on hun! You really should date someone so you these people won't try to spend their money on gifts you wouldn't even accept!" Jen suggested, and Lexa thought... 'Yeah? Why not?'_

_She turned around to her friends, "Here's the deal. If someone comes to you asking to give things, tell them you are dating me."_

_John raised his brows, "Uhuh? What's the catch?"_

_"Hmmm... how about free lunch every time a person goes to you for favor to give things to me?"_

_"That sounds fine. Free lunch plus less people who bothers me just to give you things." Rafel laughed and all of them nodded in agreement._

_"Then it's settled then, you're all dating Lexa Woods. Come on free lunch starts now."_

 

**\---**

 

She never felt more- regretful like this before, she sighed at the memory.  She felt Jen's hand patting her shoulder. "Rest up Woods, we can finish this. Besides, you've done enough." Lexa shot Jen a grateful look before smiling, and with that the other woman left her room closing the door.

Lexa took her phone from the nightstand,  _no message._

_And this might be the first night that Lexa wouldn't send a message to Clarke._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The whole day in class went blurry. Lexa had decided that after all of her lectures she'll go to Clarke's apartment, she tried calling Clarke's phone but it always go to the voicemail so she's really determined on going. 

She keeps on checking her wrist watch, she started a 10 second countdown on her head before the bell rang. 

"...4...3...2...1..." She stood up and went outside the room as soon as she could and jog her way towards the exit.

 

She drove as fast as she could to Clarke's, she could feel her heart beats faster than its normal beating. She pulled over and made her way to Clarke's room on the 3rd floor of the building.

She stood in front of Clarke's door, she tried to compose herself.  _'Deep breaths,_ _you can do this Woods.'_

 

She knocked. No response. She waited for a few moments before knocking again, still no response. She gulped at the thought of Clarke might be really avoiding her and went to one of her friends to stay in for the night but her thoughts were proved wrong when she heard the door unlocking. She was taken aback when she saw Clarke standing  by the door  who looked as shocked as she is.

 

"Clarke I-" 

 

"Come in." Clarke said, cutting her off. Lexa went inside and noticed a few papers littering around the living room, Clarke was probably cleaning.

 

"Are we not talking?" Clarke asked, her voice raspy and low

 

Lexa licked her dry lips before getting straight to her point, "Clarke, that girl is just a friend."

 

"Oh yeah? I don't think that's what she told me." 

 

"Just say it Lex." Clarke said

 

"Say what?" 

 

"Are you cheating on me? Or should I say her? Because  I don't know who came first." 

 

Lexa's mouth hung open as she heard Clarke's question. There are a lot of things she knows she's not proud of. But cheating will never be her trait.

 

"Is that what you think off me Clarke?" She asked, stepping forward to Clarke. "Do you really think that- maybe because we weren't communicating lately I'll just have someone over in my room? Is that what you  _think of me_ Clarke?" 

 

"No, Lexa that's not what I meant-"

 

"But that's what you're trying to say!" 

 

"I was jealous! Okay?! I was jealous that another woman answers your phone and wakes  you up in the morning and got to spend the day with you!" Clarke snapped, Lexa blinked a few times trying to process what Clarke had just said.

 

"And I was mad at myself for being so selfish and for being so stupid for not trying to be more..."

 

Lexa couldn't hear more of what Clarke was saying because her eyes suddenly fell on the blonde's lips. Her eyes darted from Clarke's lips to Clarke's  eyes repeatedly, and somehow all she could hear was her deafening heart beat. She took a step forward leaning closer to Clarke, she placed one hand to Clarke's neck and pressed her lips onto Clarke's. Everything stopped for a moment and Lexa felt Clarke kissing her back, her eyes fluttering close. Clarke's lips felt so warm and her cheeks were flustered. It lasted for more than a few seconds before Clarke abruptly stepped away from her.

 

"Lexa!" She yelped, gasping for air. 

 

"What?"  

 

"You can't just... kiss me when we are in a middle of an argument!" 

 

"Why not?! You're my girlfriend!" Lexa defended

 

"Yeah." Clarke answered, "Yeah, but that's not the point!" She added. Before Clarke knew it, Lexa was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

"See? So you do know YOU are my girlfriend." Lexa beamed. 

 

And all of the sudden, the tension in the room subsided as they stood a 5 feet away from each other, Clarke sighed this time and sat on the floor, she placed her face on her palm, "Lex, I never meant to say that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." 

 

"I know Clarke, come here-" 

 

"No Lex, hear me out on this. I feel so terrible on doubting you, on thinking that you'd  _cheat_ on me. Which I know you would never, right? I'm just so fucking stupid on thinking that you'd ever be like  that. And I feel like  shi- I'm so sorry  for leaving you like that. I just got so mad and so jealous and-" Clarke wasn't able to finish what she was saying because she finally gave up on fighting the urge not to  cry  and break into sobs and 'sorry s' 

 

Lexa immediately embraced Clarke's sitting figure into her arms and Clarke felt  _incredibly warm._ Like way warmer than what a person's temperature should be. It was only then she  realized that Clarke has a fever.

 

"Lex I'm so sorry I've hurt you and sorry for not being able to reply to all of your messages. I've read them all and it hurts. I'm so sorry..." Clarke said in between sobs.

 

"Hey Clarke, breathe. Calm down okay?" Lexa said shushing Clarke. Clarke nodded and buried her face on Lexa's neck, and Lexa held her girlfriend in place. Lexa's legs were in between Clarke's legs, it was like Clarke was straddling her, but it made it easier for Lexa to pick Clarke up.  Lexa placed one of her hand on Clarke's lower back,  while the other one on Clarke's leg. She mentally counted to three before standing up.

Lexa walked slowly towards Clarke bedroom, and when she lowered Clarke onto her bed,  Clarke was  holding onto her like a koala which made her fall on top of Clarke. She propped her elbows on both sides to see Clarke. Clarke's eyes were already closed, and Lexa wiped her tears-stained cheeks and gave Clarke a peck on the lips before standing up. -Which unfortunately she can't. Clarke;s grip on Lexa's waist tightened which prevented Lexa from standing up. 

 

"Clarke, I need to stand up."

 

"No." Clarke weakly said

 

"I need to get you a medicine Clarke." 

 

"No..." Clarke whispered again before sobbing, "No Lexa... I don't want you to leave me." Lexa's features softened and she smiled onto Clarke.

 

"I promise I won't. I'm just going to get you a food and a medicine then I'll come back quickly okay?" 

 

Clarke opened her eyes a little to look at Lexa, "Promise?" 

 

Lexa smiled, "Promise." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa prepared porridge  for Clarke, she also checked Clarke's medkit for aspirin or advil, gladly she found one. After spending a good 30-minute on  cooking and a little bit of fixing Clarke's things, she went back in Clarke's bedroom to feed her some of the porridge she made before letting her take the medicine.

 

"Clarke?" Lexa said, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't startle the blonde. Clarke shifted a little before opening her eyes, she saw Lexa smiling at her. 

 

"Lexa?" 

 

"Eat up, then drink this." 

 

Clarke was staring at her for a few moments before speaking, "Wha- I thought you... left." 

Lexa's brow furrowed, "Why would I do that?" 

 

"Because I've been real shitty? I'm sorry." 

 

"Are we really going back to kiss-you-whenever-you-say-sorry-rule?" She teased, trying to lighten up the mood. 

 

Clarke- for the first time in that moment-chuckled, "What I meant is, I never should  have left you there that night. I  should have let you explain things to me. I never should have- hurt you." 

 

"Part of that was my fault too, Clarke. Don't blame yourself too much. We are humans, we commit mistakes, we misunderstands, we fight and that's okay because we're not perfect." 

 

"You are to me."  Clarke smiled

 

"Huh? I think I like  you better when you are feverish." Lexa huffed and Clarke pouted, and Lexa swore to God that it was the cutest thing she'd seen, she leaned in for a kiss but Clarke stopped her by covering her lips with  her hand.

"No kissing when I'm  sick."

 

"Oh come on!" Lexa whined "We were literally kissing each other for like an hour ago!"

 

"Nope. I  can't risk on  getting you sick." Clarke said ignoring Lexa's statement

 

Lexa clicked her tongue and gave Clarke the porridge she cooked, "Eat up, I need you to get well soon so I could kiss you."

 

"Oh I'll try to recover as soon as possible Doctor Woods." 

 

"You better be Griffin because I've been missing you for days." Lexa stood up from Clarke's bed and headed out to Clarke's bed room to get some water.

 

"Lex!" 

 

She turned her head to Clarke, "Where are you going?" Clarke asked anxiously. 

 

"I'm just getting some water." 

 

"Oh..." she trailed off, Lexa was about to walk again when  Clarke stopped her. "Lexa, can you... stay for the night?" 

 

Lexa smiled at her.

 

"I'm not planning on going anywhere far from you Clarke."

 

"Good. Because I'm not planning on letting you go far from me." Clarke smiled back. 

 

They shared the bed that night, holding each other. Telling stories they have missed until Clarke told her that she's sleepy, Lexa planted another kiss on Clarke's head before inhaling her scent. 

 

"Goodnight Clarke." 

 

"Goodnight Lexa." 

 

"Lex?" 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"Please don't leave me." 

 

Lexa wasn't sure Clarke only said it because she's still feverish, but she smiled.

 

_"I'll always be with you."_

 

They both drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embrace with a smile plastered onto their lips hoping  to see each other in their dreams.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, I don't know if this is an 'okay way' to fix things,.,., but I do think kissing someone in the middle of an argument is the right thing to do. XD share your thoughts I like reading them! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo


	18. Why Is Everything So Confusing? (pt.3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm nope, they were still not okay, they just slept cuz Clarkey is feverish-she needed to rest for a while so Lexa went on full soft & caring & smiley mode on Clarkey,.,.so here is where they'll talk things out okay??,.,.,.,.,., 
> 
> here's a short updateee

 

Clarke had woken up in the middle of the night in Lexa's arms. She carefully removed the brunette's hand over her waist and sat up slowly on her bed and take a look around her room. She saw the metal basin on a  chair with a towel in it, she also saw some medicines and a water on her nightstand. Clarke finally stood up on the bed and headed out the bedroom and she regretted it, she suddenly felt the cold breeze of air coming from an open window. She walked towards the window and shut it closed and started to rub her hands together, her knees felt weak at the moment as she decided to take a seat on the couch, she noticed that her papers were neatly organized on the coffee table. She smiled at the thought of Lexa fixing it.

 Lexa, on the other hand, felt the space where Clarke laid down was empty. She quickly went out of the bedroom to find Clarke sitting on the couch, she was rubbing her arms -probably to keep herself warm, it made  Lexa walked towards the bed again and grabbed the blanket before going out. She draped the blanket over Clarke's shoulder and the blonde was shocked at the gesture. 

"Coffee?" Lexa offered which Clarke accepted. They both headed to Clarke's kitchen and Lexa insisted that Clarke sit on the chair and just wait, which she did. She sat on the other end of the table in her kitchen across Lexa. Lexa was pouring two mugs of coffee at the time while Clarke made herself comfortable on the wooden chair, also the blanket that Lexa draped over her made her more comfortable and warm. Lexa soon handed her the mug of coffee before sitting on the chair.

 

"Are you feeling any better now?" Lexa asked lowly taking her mug in her hands, smelling the aroma of the coffee

 

"Yes, thank you. You did well on taking care of me Doctor Woods." Clarke replied her voice a little hoarse and raspier than her normal voice. She took a small sip on her coffee before savouring its rich flavour, although she was drinking coffee for  _days_ it doesn't make her enjoy the coffee less.

 

"I should probably consider my nursing skills. I should shift course." The brunette joked

 

Clarke let out a low chuckle before putting the mug on the table and sitting up straight, she looked onto Lexa's emerald-green eyes before pursing her lips, "I don't think we really talked earlier." 

 

Lexa stared back onto Clarke's eyes before sighing. "Well, you were feverish so I thought that time wasn't really the time to talk. You needed rest." 

 

"You needed rest too, but you still took care of me." Clarke stated

 

Lexa pursed her lips together "I had my rest, we slept remember?"

 

Lexa continued, "And we could talk, but are you sure that you're feeling better?" Clarke nodded as a reply, she looked at the coffee for a moment, thinking of what she should say first. 

 

"Lex. I'm sorry... for thinking that..." Clarke stopped mid sentence, she doesn't know what words she should say, she felt like her mind suddenly short-circuited

 

"That what, Clarke?" 

 

"You know..." 

 

Lexa stopped for a moment and clasped her hands together, "I want you to say it." 

 

Clarke stared back onto Lexa's piercing orbs, even though the only source of light in Clarke's apartment was coming from the floor lamp beside the shelf near them. Clarke could see the pain through the brunette's eyes, pain and disappointment. 

 

"I'm sorry that I doubted you." 

 

Lexa nodded and sighed, she looked away from Clarke and stared at the table instead.

 

"Did you really think that I would cheat on you?" 

 

Clarke fell silent on Lexa's question. She knows Lexa would never-ever do things like that, but she knows deep beneath it was her own fault for not having faith on Lexa.

 

"Yes."

 

Lexa gulped at Clarke's reply her lips parted but no words came out, she breathed deeply "Why?" 

 

"Because- I know how easily replaceable I am." Clarke croaked. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her best not to sound like she was about to cry. 

Lexa chewed on insides of her cheeks, she clenched her jaws and crossed her arms before leaning back on her seat

"Did  _he_ tell you that?" Lexa asked, Clarke didn't respond.

 

She repeated, "Did he tell you that Clarke?"

 

"Yes."  

 

Lexa let her gaze fall on the table once again, she chewed harder until it hurt her. "And you thought I would?" 

 

Clarke  sighed and bit her lower lip, "Yes Lexa." 

 

They went silent again before Lexa was the one who break  the ice, "I'm not  _him._ " 

 

"I know Lex." 

 

"But you still doubted  me. You left me there when I was trying to explain." Lexa said calmly, trying her hardest not to raise the tone of her voice. She kept it in her head that  this talk should be as calm as it could be. Besides, its in the middle of the night, the last thing they want is someone knocking on the door telling them to shut up.

 

"What do you think a person would do when they come over their girlfriend's home finding another girl claiming to be her partner? What do you think I would act Lex?" Clarke now leaned closer to the table, placing both her hands on top of it.

 

"I don't know? Listen maybe? Clarke, you left me there. Just like that. Thinking that I cheated on you like what your ex did?" Lexa blurted. "And also I mean, how could you think of that when all I did was worry about how you are doing from time to time, wondering if you had eaten or get any sleep? I- I don't  get it Clarke. I don't get it why you  jump onto conclusions and why- why wouldn't you trust me." She added, her eyes now on Clarke who was breathing heavily as she is, 

 

"I trust you Lex-"

 

"Do you really?" Lexa cut her off, she pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed heavily, Lexa shook her head and looked Clarke, both of them could see the pain they are inflicting on one another. 

 

Clarke gulped and licked her dry lips, "Lexa I was wrong. So wrong in every way and I know that. You- you messaged me everything going on around you yet there I was, totally ignoring my phone because of focusing on reviewing for fuck's sake. And I definitely get it that you're mad at me, I have no excuses for that. And I didn't mean to drive off like that, I'm just- I don't want things to happen  _again._ " 

 

"I'm not mad Clarke, I'm disappointed. I'm hurt of the fact that you think I'll do those things he did. And that you thought that I wasn't faithful to you hurts more."

 

"I know." Clarke looked down, "I'm sorry." 

 

"I know." Lexa nodded

 

Clarke was about to speak again but Lexa spoke first,

 

"Do you want _this_ Clarke? This between us?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with Clarke

 

" _God,_ _More than anything."_ Clarke quickly replied, "How about you? Do you still... want this?" she asked her voice almost breaking

 

"I do. But I need your trust on me. On us, Clarke." 

 

Lexa  sighed, "I know, what he did left a big bad experience on you. But Clarke, I promise you I would never-"

 

''I know Lexa. I know that you would never do that. You are nothing like him, its just- my emotions went all over the places and I acted so wrong. And I'm really sorry."

 

They both stared into each other's eyes again, both understanding what they felt. They slowly smiled to each other then Lexa  stood up, Clarke was taken aback by her action and stood up too, following Lexa with her eyes. Lexa was heading to the living room, and Clarke thought she was living. 

 

"Lexa, Wh-where are you going?" 

 

Lexa stopped walking and turned to Clarke, her face  _suddenly_  void of emotions "Where do you want me to be Clarke?" taking another step away from Clarke, she was really heading for the door. 

 

"I just want you to be here with me, no where else." Clarke said-  _almost like begging._ She took a step forward but stopped immediately when she saw Lexa slowly smiling, _smirking._ Although its a little bit dark since the lamp was still their only source of light, she could see the Lexa's wide grin starting to form on her face. 

 

"Sappy Clarkey I'm liking it. I was just gonna get my phone on your shelf beside the door. I'm not going _anywhere_ else without you." Lexa chuckled, and somehow that was all they needed and all the tension they felt left the room. Clarke rolled her eyes but she could feel her face heating up, be it from her fever or this pretty woman standing in front of her. 

 

"Shut up."

 

"Oh come on, bring back my sappy Clarkey." Lexa teased as she walked her way towards Clarke, completely forgetting that she was about to take her phone. She hugged Clarke instead and put her arms around the blanket to keep Clarke warmer. 

 

"Lex?"

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Are we cool?" 

 

"No, because you are  _hot._ " 

 

"Stop that, I'm asking a serious question here." 

 

Lexa laughed and hugged Clarke tighter, "What? I'm just telling the truth that your body temp is hot so you're definitely  _not cool_. " 

 

"Lex." Clarke repeated.

 

"Yes Clarke, we're more than cool. Okay?" Lexa assured, she looked at Clarke and placed her hands on Clarke's cheeks. And they just stared at each other's eyes while standing there for more than a few minutes. 

 

"God, I really want to kiss you." Lexa whined and threw her head back, and Clarke chuckled at Lexa's action but when Lexa looked back at her again, she snaked one of her hand up to Lexa's neck brushing her thumb lightly on the brunette's jaw and closed the gap between them, it was sweet but it only lasted a few seconds before Lexa could even kiss her back, Clarke pulled away. 

 

"What? That was it? Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me?" Lexa whined, her eyes wide open while Clarke laughed at her girlfriend's reaction.

 

"I never imagined you to be a kissing monster Lexa." Clarke laughed

 

"Oh, am I?" Lexa tilted her head with a hint of teasing in her voice, "You turned me into this Clarke. There's no going back." she added, which made Clarke's laugh grow louder.

 

"How about we go back to sleep again and then the kissing resumes tomorrow?" Clarke suggested

 

"Sounds good. But its better if you let me kiss you again before we go back to sleep." Lexa persuaded. 

 

"Nope. Not happening Woods." Clarke said, completely breaking away from Lexa and started walking towards the bedroom. 

 

"How unfair!" 

 

"Quit whining and cuddle me here!" Clarke managed to let out a yell, and all Lexa could do was follow and lie  down next to Clarke. And she told Clarke that cuddling is also an 'okay' way before going back to sleep. But deep down both of them know that it is more than 'okay' to sleep while cuddling each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight talks....,.,.,, too bad I don't have someone to talk to during midnight lol,, hope you liked this one! 
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks to all those comments and pointers! 
> 
> Love you alll xoxo


End file.
